Die Bedeutung Alter Runen
by IndigoNightOwl
Summary: Übersetzung – Blaise Zabini beginnt sein sechstes Schuljahr und ist zufrieden. Er hat seine ZAGs problemlos bestanden und bereitet sich jetzt auf die UTZs vor. Dann erscheint Hermine Granger in seinem Kurs über Alte Runen und verändert alles.
1. Slytherin–Regeln

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte am Plot oder an den Figuren dieser Geschichte. Selbiges gilt natürlich wie immer auch für alle folgenden Kapitel.

**Anmerkungen: **Das englische Original dieser Geschichte heißt "The Importance of Ancient Runes" und stammt von silvernatasha. Das Original befindet sich auf FF-Net hier: /s/1956918/1/The-Importance-of-Ancient-Runes. Ich hatte ja schon angekündigt, nach "Die stille Schlange" noch eine zweite Hermine/Blaise-Geschichte zu übersetzen, hier ist also meine zweite Lieblingsgeschichte zu den beiden. :) Die hier ist allerdings wesentlich länger, es kann also mal wieder eine Weile dauern. Aber irgendwie ist es ja auch schön, wenn man mal ein bißchen länger was davon hat. ;)  
Viel Spaß damit:)

**P.S.: ALTE RECHTSCHREIBUNG!**

* * *

**Kapitel 1  
in welchem Slytherin-Regeln dazu da sind, gebeugt zu werden**

"Es heißt "Jenseits", nicht "Tod"."

Blaise Zabini blickte ruckartig von seinen Hausaufgaben für Alte Runen auf, an denen er emsig gearbeitet hatte. Hinter ihm stand Hermine Granger, Gryffindors Goldmädchen und schlimmste Besserwisserin, und lugte ihm über die Schulter.

"Wie bitte?"

"Die Rune. Es könnte beides heißen, aber in diesem Zusammenhang ist es "Jenseits". Die Bedeutung ändert sich drastisch, wenn du "Tod" benutzt, und es ergibt nicht gerade besonders viel Sinn."

Er blickte finster. Sie kritisierte seine Arbeit! Blaise war stolz auf seine Arbeit in Alte Runen, seinem Lieblingsfach. Für seinen ZAG in Alte Runen hatte er sogar ein "Ohnegleichen" bekommen, und jetzt wagte es Hermine Granger, seine Übersetzung zu korrigieren.

Er senkte seinen Blick auf das Stück Pergament und las schnell noch einmal durch, was er bis jetzt übersetzt hatte. Was noch schlimmer war, als von Hermine Granger verbessert zu werden war, wenn Hermine Granger recht hatte.

"Warum hilfst du mir?" fragte er unverblümt. "Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, warum siehst du mir überhaupt über die Schulter?"

Sie sah als, als fühlte sie sich angegriffen, und machte einen Schritt zurück. "Wenn du es unbedingt wissen mußt", sagte sie hochmütig und schüttelte ihr buschiges braunes Haar, "du hast vor dich hin gemurmelt, und ich bin rübergekommen, um dir zu sagen, daß du damit aufhören sollst. Ich versuche zu arbeiten, weißt du."

"Was für eine Überraschung - du arbeitest immer."

"Wenigstens rede ich nicht mit mir selbst", war ihre Antwort. "Einen schönen Tag noch." Damit schritt sie zu dem Tisch zurück, an dem sie gearbeitet hatte. Blaise hatte sie vorher nicht bemerkt, da sie von einem großen Stapel Bücher verdeckt war. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Blaise die Aufschriften auf mehreren Buchrücken lesen; es schienen Wörterbücher verschiedener Sprachen zu sein. Über die Spitze des Stapels war gerade so Grangers Kopf zu sehen, wie er sich leicht bewegte, während sie schrieb.

Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen strich Blaise das Wort "Tod" durch und schrieb die richtige Übersetzung darüber. Er würde die Übersetzung später noch mal ordentlich abschreiben müssen. Es würde allerdings auch nicht viel sauberer aussehen als diese Version. Pansy Parkinson hatte einmal gesagt, daß sie glaube, wenn man eine Spinne in Tinte tauchte und sie über ein Stück Pergament laufen ließe, wäre das ununterscheidbar von Blaises Handschrift.

Er hatte Pansy nie besonders gemocht.

Jetzt da er dieses eine Wort ausgetauscht hatte, schienen die übrigen Runen wesentlich mehr Sinn zu ergeben, sehr zu Blaises Mißfallen. Er hoffte nur, daß keiner der anderen Slytherins von dem hier hörte. Das würden sie ihn nie vergessen lassen.

Blaise war so in seine Arbeit vertieft, daß er nicht bemerkte, wie Millicent Bulstrode sich ihm gegenüber setzte. Erst als sie sich räusperte, bemerkte er ihre Gegenwart. "Tag", sagte sie elegant. Blaise erwiderte ihre Begrüßung, während er sich auf seinen Versuch konzentrierte, eine der Runen zu entschlüsseln. Er wußte, was sie bedeutete, aber im Moment war ihm dieses Wissen entfallen.

"Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Millicent und holte ihr Buch für Verwandlung aus ihrer Tasche hervor.

"Granger."

"Ah. Die Ursache für alle Probleme im Leben. Hermine Granger. Was hat sie diesmal getan?"

"Meine Arbeit verbessert."

"Und wieso ist das schlecht?"

"Weil ich keine Verbesserungen nötig haben sollte!" erwiderte Blaise aufgebracht. "Ich sollte in Alte Runen eigentlich gut sein."

"Alles was du kannst, kann sie besser."

"Du bist keine Hilfe, Millicent."

"Das war auch nicht meine Absicht."

"Warum war ich doch gleich mit dir befreundet?" fragte er.

"Weil dich sonst keiner will."

"Das liegt daran, daß du sie vertreibst."

ooOOoo

Die Gruppe der Sechstkläßler, die Alte Runen belegt hatte, war bedeutend kleiner als in den vergangenen Jahren, da viele das Fach nach den ZAGs aufgegeben hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, war Blaise ziemlich überrascht gewesen, daß Hermine Granger das Fach nicht gewählt hatte. Wie auch immer, er nahm an, daß sie wahrscheinlich anstrebte, Aurorin oder etwas ähnlich Dämliches zu werden und das Fach nicht brauchte.

Obwohl nur sieben Leute in der Klasse waren, war Blaise nicht der einzige Slytherin. Theodore Nott, ein ziemlich seltsamer Junge, hatte das Fach auch belegt. Da er so was wie ein Einzelgänger war, hatte Blaise seit der ersten Klasse nicht viel mit ihm geredet, trotz der Tatsache, daß sie sich einen Schlafsaal teilten. Der Rest der Klasse war größtenteils aus Ravenclaw - Lisa Turpin, ein Mädchen mit weißblonden Haaren und permanenten Tintenflecken an den Fingern, ihre Freundin Mandy Brocklehurst, die nie aufhörte zu reden, Terry Boot, ein strebsamer Bücherwurm, und Michael Corner, von dem Blaise nicht glaubte, daß er überhaupt schon mal mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Der einzige Hufflepuff war ein Muggelgeborener namens Justin Finch-Fletchley. Slytherins gaben sich grundsätzlich nicht mit muggelgeborenen Schülern ab, egal welchem Haus sie angehörten. Das paßte sowohl Blaise als auch Justin gut, da Justin Blaise und Theodore für Überträger ansteckender Krankheiten zu halten schien.

In der zweiten Woche des Schuljahrs aber, ungefähr eine Woche, nachdem sie in der Bibliothek seine Arbeit korrigiert hatte, erschien Hermine Granger im Klassenraum, etwa eine Viertelstunde, nachdem der Unterricht begonnen hatte. Blaise sah von seinem Lehrbuch auf und beobachtete, wie die Vertrauensschülerin aus Gryffindor eine kurze Unterredung mit Professor Mayfair hatte und ihr ein Pergament überreichte.

Von seinem Platz im hinteren Teil der Klasse hörte Blaise Professor Mayfair sagen: "Das ist eine sehr gute Wahl, Ms Granger. Es ist gut, Sie wieder in meiner Klasse zu haben."

Blaises Augen weiteten sich. Sie schloß sich der Klasse an? Was? Nein! Konnte man seine Fächer wechseln? War es für ihn schon zu spät zum Wechseln? Aber bei genauerem Nachdenken fiel ihm ein, daß er Alte Runen brauchte, wenn er eine Karriere als Fluchbrecher anstreben wollte.

Als Hermine neben Michael Corner Platz nahm, stöhnte Blaise innerlich. Als die Klasse größer gewesen war, war es einfacher gewesen, sie zu ignorieren. Dieses Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, Susan irgendwas, war ebenso eifrig, Antworten zu geben, wenn sie auch nicht wie Hermine immer richtig lag.

Überraschenderweise war sie den Rest der Stunde über still, während sie nachzuholen versuchte, was sie in den zwei Wochen seit Schulbeginn verpaßt hatte.

Schon allein ihre Gegenwart war äußerst ärgerlich, und Blaise verspürte einen Schwall der Freude, als die Glocke das Ende des Unterrichts anzeigte. Wie konnte sie es wagen, in den einen Bereich seines Lebens einzudringen, der frei von Gryffindors war? Mit Ravenclaws kam er zurecht. Hufflepuffs waren leicht zu ignorieren. Alte Runen war das eine Fach gewesen, wo weit und breit keine Gryffindors gewesen waren, und sie mußte kommen und das ruinieren, nicht wahr?

Da seine Tasche wegen all der Bücher, die er heute morgen für Alte Runen und Zaubertränke gebraucht hatte, ziemlich schwer war, entschied Blaise sich, vor dem Mittagessen zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte.

"Zabini! Ähm, Blaise?"

Oh nein. Jeder, nur nicht sie. "Was willst du, Granger?" fragte er und wirbelte zu ihr herum, wovon ihm schwindlig wurde.

"Du hast deine Feder fallenlassen", antwortete sie beinah entschuldigend. Sie reichte ihm wortlos die Adlerfeder, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Blaise sah die Feder an. Er war wohl ein bißchen unhöflich zu ihr gewesen. Auf der anderen Seite war sie eine Gryffindor und wäre zweifellos genauso unhöflich gewesen, hätte sie die Gelegenheit gehabt.

Einen Moment - sie hatte gerade die perfekte Gelegenheit gehabt, ihn zurechtzuweisen oder sich darüber zu beschweren, daß doch alle Slytherins gleich waren. Warum hatte sie sie nicht ergriffen?

Während er darüber nachgrübelte, setzte er seinen Weg zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum fort und ging zu seinem Schlafsaal. Er verstaute seine Bücher sorgfältig auf dem Regal neben seinem Bett - ihm war beigebracht worden, Bücher mit Respekt zu behandeln - und fragte sich, wie er das Jahr überstehen sollte, wenn Hermine Granger in seinem Alte-Runen-Kurs war. Zaubertränke hatte sie nicht, und sie war in Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in der anderen Gruppe. Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gehörten zu den wenigen Fächern, die bei der Wahl der UTZ-Fächer für die sechste Klasse großes Interesse auf sich gezogen hatten, daher waren die Schüler in zwei Gruppen mit gemischten Fähigkeiten geteilt worden.

Sie würde also nur in einem von vier Fächern dabei sein. Das war nicht _so_ schlimm, und Blaise entspannte sich beträchtlich, als ihm auffiel, daß das nur ungefähr fünf Stunden in der Woche sein würden.

ooOOoo

Die nächste Stunde in Alte Runen war Mittwoch. Unglücklicherweise war es auch eine Doppelstunde, was zwei Stunden in Grangers Gegenwart bedeutete. Blaise graute bereits davor, als er seinen üblichen Platz einnahm und sich in Kapitel dreizehn seines Lehrbuchs vertiefte, bis Professor Mayfair eintraf. Er war bereits schlechter Stimmung. Er hatte verschlafen und hatte dann direkt zu Zaubertränke gehen müssen, anstatt zum Frühstück. Für Blaise war Frühstück gleichzusetzen mit Kaffee. Ohne seine morgendliche Dosis war er so gut wie nutzlos, und bislang hatte er es geschafft, fünfzehn Hauspunkte zu verlieren. In Zaubertränke. Was von Snape unterrichtet wurde.

Snape zog nie seinem eigenen Haus Punkte ab, wenn es nicht notwendig war. In diesem Fall war es Blaise gelungen, seinen Kessel durch einen Unfall explodieren zu lassen, auf den Neville Longbottom stolz gewesen wäre. Nicht nur das, er hatte das Gekicher von Potter und diesem Weasley ertragen müssen.

Sehr zu Blaises Verdruß war Professor Mayfair ausgesprochen sonniger Stimmung und verkündete lächelnd, daß sie in Paaren arbeiten würden, um diverse Runen zu übersetzen. Als Blaise das hörte, sah er sich nach Theodore um. Regel Nummer 77 des Hauses Slytherin war eine, die allen Erstkläßlern in ihrer ersten Woche eingehämmert wurde: Slytherins sollten unter allen Umständen zusammenhalten. Von der Wichtigkeit her war das ganz oben mit Regel 56: Slytherins tragen nie dunkelbraun.

Nein! Theodore ignorierte einfach Regel 77 und kollaborierte gerade mit diesem Hufflepuff, Finch-Fletchley. Haßt Finch-Fletchley nicht Slytherins? dachte Blaise, als er sich rasch in der kleinen Klasse umsah. Lisa und Mandy arbeiteten zusammen, und Michael und Terry. Verdammte Ravenclaws. Das bedeutete, die einzige Person, die übrig blieb war... Granger.

Dieser Tag konnte wirklich nicht mehr schlimmer werden.

"Ich schätze, wir werden zusammenarbeiten müssen", sagte Hermine an ihn gewandt und kam zu dem Pult neben seinem herüber. Falls das irgendein Trost war, sie wirkte ebenso begeistert darüber, mit ihm zusammenarbeiten zu müssen, wie es umgekehrt der Fall war.

Professor Mayfair teilte die Symbole aus, die sie übersetzen sollten, und Hermine verlor keine Zeit, die Runen in zwei Hälften zu teilen, so daß sie an verschiedenen Dingen arbeiten konnten. Ausnahmsweise war er froh über ihr Organisationstalent und begann mit der Arbeit. Er stellte fest, daß ihm die Übersetzung leicht fiel. Nach ein paar Minuten bemerkte er, daß Hermine ihn ansah. Ihr Mund bewegte sich, aber es kam kein Ton heraus.

"Was willst du?" fragte er scharf.

"Diese Rune kenn ich nicht", sagte sie. Es war ihr offensichtlich peinlich, ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet. "Weißt du, ich hab noch nicht ganz alles aufgeholt, was ich verpaßt hab, und ich hab mich gefragt, ob du weißt, was das hier heißt."

"Warum hast du nicht einfach gefragt, anstatt da zu sitzen und mich anzustarren wie ein Goldfisch?" fragte Blaise und grabschte das Pergament geradezu von ihrem Tisch.

"Weil du ausgesehen hast, als wärst du sehr konzentriert, und ich wollte dich nicht stören."

"Oh." Er gab ihr das Pergament wieder. In milderem Tonfall fügte er hinzu: "Es ist eine Abwandlung von "Wohlstand". Du mußt aus dem Zusammenhang schließen, was genau es bedeutet."

"Danke."

Sie arbeiteten schweigend weiter und ignorierten die Unterhaltungen der anderen Paare. Professor Mayfair saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, der große Stapel Pergament wurde langsam kleiner, während sie Aufsätze korrigierte. Ein oder zweimal blickte Blaise zu Hermine auf und sah sie mit geschlossenen Augen dasitzen und das Ende ihrer Feder rhythmisch über ihre Lippe streichen, während sie versuchte, sich an die Bedeutung einer Rune zu erinnern.

So irritierend das auch war, Blaise versuchte sich auf das Pergament vor sich zu konzentrieren. Nach fast einer halben Stunde hatte er die letzten Runen übersetzt: "Und sie lebten alle glücklich, bis an ihr Ende."

"Bist du schon fertig, Granger?" fragte er gereizt.

"Nur eine Sekunde", murmelte sie und beendete ihre Übersetzung mit einem schwungvolle Federstrich. Sie reichte ihm ihr Pergament, und er legte es über seins. Als er es durchlas, erkannte er, daß es die Zusammenfassung eines Märchens war. Er konnte nicht erinnern, von welchem.

"Aschenputtel", warf Granger ein.

Besserwisserin , dachte Blaise. Er sagte seine Meinung allerdings nicht laut.

"Professor, wir sind fertig", meldete er sich.

Professor Mayfair blickte überrascht auf. "Schon? Sie hätten eigentlich bis zum Ende der Stunde brauchen sollen." Die anderen Schüler sahen sie neugierig an. "Wenn Sie sicher sind, kann ich es mir ansehen."

Hermine marschierte praktisch durch den Klassenraum nach vorne und präsentierte Mayfair ihre Arbeit.

"Es sieht so aus, als _wären_ Sie fertig", sagte sie. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Der Unterricht würde noch eine Stunde dauern. "Sehr gut." Professor Mayfair wühlte in den Papieren auf ihrem Schreibtisch herum und gab Hermine zwei Pergamente. "Für den Rest der Stunde können Sie schon mal mit ihrer Hausarbeit für dieses Jahr anfangen."

Sie nickte zu Hermines Pult und bedeutete ihr, sich wieder zu setzen. Hermine setzte sich wieder neben Blaise und reichte ihm ohne ein Wort eines der Pergamente. Blaise las das Pergament interessiert. Was ihre Hausarbeit wohl beinhalten würde?

_Alte Runen auf UTZ-Niveau - Erstes Jahr_

_Als Teil Ihres UTZ-Kurses wird von Ihnen erwartet, daß Sie zwei ausführliche Aufsätze schreiben, die beide in ihre Abschlußnote eingehen werden. Der Abgabetermin für den ersten dieser Aufsätze ist Ende Januar. Um es Ihnen leichter zu machen, habe ich mehrere Aufsatzthemen vorbereitet, aus denen Sie eines auswählen können. Sie müssen EIN Thema wählen. Ein Entwurf Ihrer Arbeit ist bis Halloween einzureichen._

Das klang recht einfach, fand Blaise, als er die Liste mit Themen durchging, um zu sehen, ob es eins gab, das ihm ins Auge sprang.

_Es ist behauptet worden, daß Alte Runen ein Fach ist, das niemandem im späteren Leben nützlich ist. Diskutieren Sie._

Urg. Politik. Der "Tagesprophet" hatte sich in letzter Zeit zunehmend besorgt gezeigt, daß den Schülern in Hogwarts Dinge beigebracht wurden, die ihnen nichts nützen würden, wenn sie erst mal draußen in der "wirklichen Welt" wären. Nein, das war nichts für ihn. Weiter unten auf der Liste sah er:

_Diskutieren Sie die Bedeutung der Verwendung von Runen im Kampf gegen Grindelwald._

Das könnte interessant sein. In der Bibliothek war praktisch ein ganzes Regal dem Kampf gegen Grindelwald in der ersten Hälfte des Jahrhunderts gewidmet. Oder was war mit:

_Das Studium der Runen wird als Teil einer abgerundeten Ausbildung angesehen. Inwieweit stimmen Sie zu?_

War das nicht im Grunde das gleiche wie die erste Frage? Blaise krauste die Nase und las die restlichen Aufgaben durch. Keine von denen sah besonders ansprechend aus. Einige von ihnen waren außerdem extrem vage. Also war es Grindelwald.

"Professor!"

Neben Blaise war eine eifrige Hand in die Höhe geschossen. Er zuckte innerlich zusammen. Sogar dieses eine Wort ging ihm auf die Nerven.

"Ja, Ms Granger?"

"Wieviel historischen Hintergrund müßte ich bei der Frage zu Grindelwald einbinden?"

Ausgezeichnet. Sie behandelte sie gleiche Frage wie er. War denn nichts mehr heilig?

ooOOoo

Hogsmeade-Tage entsprachen nicht Blaises Vorstellung von Unterhaltung. Hunderte von Schülern schlenderten durch das winzige Dorf, unablässig schnatternd, ganz zu schweigen von dem Anblick Duzender Liebeskranker. Aber wie dem auch sei, nachdem Pansy Parkinsons durchgedrehte Katze Delilah es geschafft hatte, jedes Tintenfaß, das er besaß, zu zerbrechen und seinen Schreibfedern unaussprechliche Dinge anzutun, war Blaise gezwungen, einen Ausflug ins Dorf zu machen.

Vorbei am fünften Paar, das an den Lippen zusammenklebte, drückte Blaise die Tür zu "Quigleys Federn" auf, einem kleinen Buchladen direkt hinter Madame Puddifoots Alptraum aus Borten. Der Laden war vollkommen verwinkelt, sonderbare Ecken und Verstecke waren bis zur Decke mit Bücherregalen gefüllt. Eine Pyramide aus Tintenfäßchen war unsicher auf einem wackeligen, dreibeinigen Tisch aufgebaut.

Überraschenderweise mochte Blaise diesen Ort recht gern. Er erinnerte ihn an das Haus seiner Tante Vittoria, nur mit weniger Katzenhaar.

Als er sorgfältig ein paar Fläschchen mit blauer Tinte vom oberen Ende der Pyramide auswählte, erklang eine Glocke, die die Ankunft eines Kunden signalisierte. Aus Neugier wandte Blaise den Kopf, um zu sehen, ob es jemand war, den er kannte. Es war.

Hermine Granger warf ihm ein kleines, höfliches Lächeln zu, bevor sie sich zu den Geschichtsbüchern begab. Blaise ignorierte sie, nahm zwei Federn von der Auslage und ging zum Tresen, wo die Besitzerin des Ladens dabei war, einen schweren Wälzer durchzublättern. Elizabeth Quigley war eine Frau mit blondem Kraushaar und etwas, das nach einem Tintenfleck aussah, auf ihrer Wange. Sie hätten jeden Alters zwischen vierzig und sechzig sein können, aber so gerne Blaise sie auch nach ihrem Alter gefragt hätte, er beherrschte sich. Seine Mutter hatte ihm beigebracht, daß es unhöflich war, eine Frau nach ihrem Alter zu fragen.

"Mr Zabini, Sie sind eine Weile nicht hier gewesen. Wie geht s Ihrer Katze?"

"Tot." Wie sie sich an ihn erinnern konnte, war Blaise ein Rätsel. Seit der dritten Klasse hatte sie ihn jedesmal, wenn er den Laden betrat, mit einem sonnigen Lächeln begrüßt und sich nach seinem Leben im allgemeinen erkundigt.

"Oh, was für eine Schande. Das macht eine Galeone und sieben Sickel, bitte. Haben Sie bei den ZAGs gut abgeschnitten?"

"So gut wie erwartet." Blaise war nicht in der Stimmung für Geplauder. Er reichte ihr zwei goldene Galeonen herüber.

"Gut, gut." Sie lächelte breit, als sie ihm sein Wechselgeld in die Hand drückte. Ihre Finger, deren Nägel leuchtend blau waren, waren eiskalt, und Blaise erschauderte unwillkürlich. Elizabeth bemerkte das jedoch nicht, denn sie hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit Hermine Granger zugewandt, die jetzt hinter Blaise stand, mit ein paar Büchern im Arm.

"Ah, Ms Granger. Das Buch, das Sie bestellt hatten, ist gerade angekommen!" Blaise ging auf die Tür zu, als Elizabeth sich unter den Tresen bückte, um einen Moment später mit einem Buch wieder aufzutauchen, das sie mit einem leichten Knall hinlegte. Blaise konnte nicht umhin, den Titel aus dem Augenwinkel wahrzunehmen: "Die Geschichte der Animagus-Verwandlung".

"Etwas leichte Lektüre, Granger?" kommentierte er, ohne so richtig zu wissen weshalb.

"So was in der Art", sagte sie abwesend, während sie ihre Bücher auf den Verkaufstisch legte und Elizabeth ihr Geld reichte. Mit einem Schulterzucken stieß Blaise die Tür auf und trat nach draußen ins Sonnenlicht. Was war das für ein Geruch? Als er eine merkwürdig anmutende braune Masse in der Mitte der Straße bemerkte, schloß er, daß jemand Stinkbomben geworfen hatte. Reizend.

Er ging um die Schweinerei herum und blieb stehen, um sich das Schaufenster von "Gladrags Roben" anzusehen. Warum irgend jemand dunkelbraune Roben modisch finden sollte, konnte Blaise sich nicht erklären. Abgesehen davon war Blaise ein Slytherin, und sollte er etwas in dieser Farbe tragen, würde er gegen Regel Nummer 56 verstoßen.

Ein schriller Aufschrei ertönte hinter Blaise, und er fuhr herum und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Er entspannte sich wieder, als er sah, daß es nur Hermine Granger war. Sie saß am Boden und umklammerte mit bleichem Gesicht ihren Knöchel. Die lilafarbene Tasche, in der sich ihre neuerworbenen Einkäufe befanden, lag ein paar Meter entfernt.

Blaise boten sich jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Die erste war, so zu tun, als hätte er Grangers Sturz weder gehört noch gesehen. Das würde den Kontakt mit der Gryffindor auf ein Minimum beschränken. Die zwei Möglichkeit war nachzusehen, wie es ihr ging. So sehr er auch versucht war, die erste Möglichkeit zu wählen, er fühlte dennoch die Worte: "Bist du in Ordnung?" über seine Lippen kommen.

Sie wirkte verwundert, daß er mit ihr redete. "Ja, es geht schon", grummelte sie, während sie versuchte aufzustehen. Aber sogar Blaise konnte sehen, wie sie kurz vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzog, als sie mit dem linken Fuß aufzutreten versuchte.

"Nein, tut es nicht", hörte Blaise sich sagen, als er zu ihr hinüberging. "Sieht aus, als wärst du umgeknickt."

"Danke, Doktor Zabini", entgegnete sie schroff und versuchte, nach ihrer Tasche zu greifen. Blaise kam ihr zuvor und hielt sie auf Armeslänge von ihr weg, so daß sie sie nicht erreichen konnte. Für einen Augenblick fragte er sich, was ein Doktor war, aber dann fiel ihm ein, daß sie sich vielleicht auch den Kopf gestoßen hatte und jetzt nicht nur nervig, sondern auch wahnhaft war.

"Gib mir meine Tasche." Sie stand unbeholfen da, fast auf einem Fuß balancierend, und versuchte, ihren linken Fuß nicht zu belasten. Trotzdem gelang es ihr, ihm mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen.

"Du bist verletzt. Laß mich dir zurück zum Schloß helfen."

Die Gryffindor sah ihn mißtrauisch an. "Weshalb?" fragte sie.

"Weil du verletzt bist?" schlug Blaise vor. "Ich geh doch sowieso zurück, es ist nicht direkt ein Umweg." Sie schien für einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, wobei sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute.

"Na gut", stimmte sie etwas zögerlich zu. "Ich glaub allerdings nicht, daß ich sehr schnell gehen kann", fügte sie hinzu. Blaise nickte und kam auf sie zu, um sie zu stützen. Als sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloß machten, sah Hermine ihn seltsam an. "Das hier verletzt doch sicher irgendeinen Slytherin-Ethikkodex, oder?" fragte sie.

"Wieso?" gab er zurück. Seine Fingerknöchel wurden allmählich weiß; er trug ihre gerade gekauften Bücher, und sie schienen eine Tonne zu wiegen.

"Du hilfst einer Gryffindor. Nicht nur das, einer _muggelgeborenen_ Gryffindor."

"Schätze schon", stimmte Blaise zu, während er versuchte, wieder etwas Gefühl in seinen Fingern zurückzuerlangen. Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie ihren linken Fuß zu hart aufsetzte. "Aber die Regel, die es verbietet, Gryffindors zu helfen, kann durch die Regel außer Kraft gesetzt werden, die besagt, daß niemand sinnlos leiden sollte."

"Was ist mit Malfoy?"

"Was ist mit ihm?"

"Er scheint es zu mögen, wenn Leute leiden. Das erscheint mir ziemlich sinnlos."

"Das hängt von deiner Interpretation von "sinnlos" ab", korrigierte Blaise mit einem schiefen Lächeln. "Malfoy hat oft das Bedürfnis, unterhalten zu werden, und das Leiden anderer scheint ihn zu unterhalten."

Bei "Quigleys Federn" beobachteten zwei Augenpaare die Szene, die sich vor dem Laden abspielte. Der Inhaber des Augenpaars, das von einer halbmondförmigen Brille verdunkelt war, bemerkte: "Ich hoffe, du verletzt meine Schüler nicht, Elizabeth."

"Sie hat sich nur den Fuß verdreht", winkte Elizabeth leichthin ab. "Nichts, das nicht im Handumdrehen wieder in Ordnung gebracht werden kann." Sie machte eine Pause, und ein verträumtes Lächeln breitete sich über ihr Gesicht aus. "Außerdem", fügte sie hinzu, "_irgendwas_ mußte ich ja unternehmen."

"Haben deine Eltern dir nicht beigebracht, daß man sich nicht in das Leben anderer Leute einmischen soll?"

Sie grinste. "Natürlich. Aber dann hat mich mein durchtriebener Onkel gelehrt, daß es viel mehr Spaß macht, sich einzumischen. Würdest du das nicht auch sagen, Onkel Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln. "Sicherlich." Er hielt einen Moment inne. "Wo wir gerade von deinem Vater sprechen, Elizabeth", sagte er, "bitte informiere Aberforth, daß seine Eule es bis nach Hogwarts geschafft hat, aber der Brief, den sie dabeihatte, ist auf dem Weg verlorengegangen."


	2. Ein Handel mit einer Schlange

**Kapitel 2  
in welchem Hermine einen Handel mit einer Schlange macht**

An den Türen zum Krankenflügel befreite sich Hermine von Blaises stützendem Arm. "Danke, Zabini", sagte sie aufrichtig. "Ich seh dich dann in Alte Runen."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stieß sie die Tür auf und humpelte hinein. Es war offensichtlich, daß sie keine Minute länger die Hilfe des Slytherins wollte. Blaise machte sich mit einem Schulterzucken auf den Weg zurück zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Bis er die Kerker erreichte, bemerkte er gar nicht, daß er noch immer Hermines Tasche mit ihren neuen Büchern in der Hand hatte.

Nachdem Madame Pomfrey Hermines Knöchel mit einem Tippen ihres Zauberstabes und einer süßlich riechenden Salbe geheilt hatte, war Hermine zum Gryffindor-Turm zurückgekehrt. Sie war froh, ihre Schuhe abstreifen zu können; die neuen Schuhe, die sie trug, hatten die Beschwerden durch ihren umgeknickten Fuß noch verstärkt. An ihren Fersen waren rote Abdrücke, wo sie gescheuert hatten, und sie untersuchte sie, als sie sich in einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammenrollte. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie gegen einen der Abdrücke kam, und fragte sich, ob es sich lohnen würde, ihre Schuhe mit einem Zauber zu belegen, damit sie bequemer waren.

Aber als sie sich erinnerte, was einer Siebtkläßlerin vor ungefähr einer Woche passiert war - ihre Schuhe waren waren explodiert - entschied sie sich dagegen. Ihre neuen Schuhe gefielen ihr ziemlich gut, auch wenn sie etwas zwickten.

Nur wenige andere Schüler waren im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein paar Zweitkläßler spielten überschwenglich eine Runde Zauberschach, wobei ihnen ihre Freunde zusahen, und ein kleiner Junge aus der ersten Klasse schien in Pergamenten zu ertrinken, als er versuchte, sich seiner Hausaufgaben anzunehmen. Sie lächelte in sich hinein, als sie sich an sich selbst in diesem Alter erinnerte. Harry und Ron scherzten, sie sei immer noch so schlimm wie eh und je, aber Hermine war anderer Meinung. Wie auch immer, jetzt da sie in der sechsten Klasse waren, hatten sie weniger Fächer. Hermine belegte fünf: Zauberkunst, Alte Runen, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Verwandlung und ein neues Fach: Moderne und Magische Sprachen. Ursprünglich hatte sie Arithmantik gewählt, war aber nach einer kleinen "Meinungsverschiedenheit" mit ihrer neuen Lehrerin zu Alte Runen gewechselt. Professor Vektor war nach dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres in den Ruhestand gegangen und war durch eine Lehrerin ersetzt worden, die Hermine von Anfang an nicht gemocht hatte. Hermine war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es an ihrer nervigen, honigsüßen Stimme lag, oder an der Tatsache, daß sie sämtliche Schüler in der Klasse "Schätzchen" nannte.

Genaugenommen hatte die "kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit" erhobene Stimmen auf beiden Seiten beinhaltet und in der Flucht aus dem Klassenzimmer resultiert. Den Anblick der weinend aus der Klasse rennenden Lehrerin hatte Hermine zu einem der Höhepunkte ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts erklärt. Er hatte in der Tat einen spektakulären zweiten Platz inne, gleich nach der Ohrfeige, die sie Draco Malfoy in der dritten Klasse verpaßt hatte. Sie konnte immer noch den Gesichtsausdruck vor sich sehen, den er danach gehabt hatte, und wann immer er auf vulgäre Beleidigungen zurückgriff, mußte sie nur die Augen schließen, und sie konnte es sehen.

Moderne und Magische Sprachen war ein Fach, daß nur auf UTZ-Niveau angeboten wurde, und Schüler, die es belegen wollten, mußten eine Prüfung ablegen, in der sie beweisen mußten, daß sie befähigt waren, sich Sprachen anzueignen. Die Klasse war außergewöhnlich klein, sie bestand aus nur fünf Schülern. Padma Patil und Mandy Brocklehurst waren sehr nett, Daphne Greengrass war eine überraschend angenehme Slytherin, und Seamus Finnigan war die unbekannte Größe. Am ersten Tag war sogar der Lehrer überrascht gewesen, ihn in dieser Klasse zu sehen. Sie lernten zur Zeit die Sprache der Meerleute und Französisch. Anscheinend gab es mehrere linguistische Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den beiden Sprachen.

Sie griff nach ihren neuen Büchern. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, daß sie nicht da waren, und Hermine stöhnte innerlich. Das bedeutete, Blaise Zabini hatte sie immer noch. Hermine schob ihre Füße unter Schmerzen wieder in ihre Schuhe und öffnete das Portrait.

"Noch mal weg, Liebes?" fragte die Fette Dame.

"Unglücklicherweise", murmelte Hermine, als sich das Portrait schloß. Erst als sie in den Kerkern den Flur hinunterging fiel ihr ein, daß sie nicht ganz sicher war, wo sich der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum befand. Ron und Harry waren schon mal dagewesen, im zweiten Schuljahr, aber sie nicht. Der Zwischenfall mit dem Vielsafttrank blieb besser unerwähnt. Manchmal konnte sie sogar einen Phantomschwanz fühlen, das war wirklich ein eigentümliches Gefühl. Dann war da noch das zweite Problem: Selbst wenn sie den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum fand, sie hatte keine Möglichkeit, tatsächlich hineinzukommen und ihre Bücher von Zabini wiederzubekommen.

Sie bog um eine Ecke, die sie tiefer in die Kerker führte. Die Portraits an den Wänden schienen untereinander zu flüstern, als sie an ihnen vorbeiging, und sie hatte eine vage Ahnung, daß sie etwas sagten wie "Warum ist eine Gryffindor in diesem Teil der Schule?"

Nachdem sie ungefähr eine halbe Stunde herumgeirrt war, hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme, man konnte das Grinsen beinahe hören. "Was macht eine Gryffindor wie du hier unten, Granger?"

Als Hermine sich umdrehte, sah sie Draco Malfoy in der Mitte des Korridors stehen. An seinem Arm hing Pansy Parkinson, ein gekünsteltes, zuckersüßes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Hermine fragte sich, ob Malfoy noch andere Gesichtsausdrücke hatte, außer "nerviges Grinsen" und "überlegenes Grinsen".

"Ich muß zu Zabini", erklärte Hermine schlicht. Sie war zu müde, um Beleidigungen auszutauschen, ganz gleich wie verlockend es schien. Abgesehen davon taten ihr die Füße weh.

"Was willst du von ihm?" fragte Pansy mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.

"Er hat etwas von mir. Könntet ihr ihn für mich holen?"

"Was springt für mich dabei raus?" fragte Malfoy und zeigte etwas, wovon Hermine annahm, daß es der dritte Gesichtsausdruck in seinem Repertoire war: "schmieriges Grinsen". Pansy schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm und kicherte.

"Draco", gurrte sie, wie Hermine vermutete in einem Versuch, verschämt zu klingen.

"_Malfoy_", sagte Hermine ungeduldig. Sie hatte keine Zeit hierfür, sie hatte Bücher zu lesen und Regeln einzuhalten.

"Schon gut, reg dich nicht auf, Granger", schnappte er und schritt hinüber zur Wand, wo er sich weit zu den Steinen vorbeugte. Sie sah, wie sich seine Lippen leicht bewegten, als er das Paßwort flüsterte. Der Eingang zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete sich, und Pansy ging hinein. "Warte hier draußen", befahl Malfoy Hermine.

"Hol einfach Zabini."

Als sich der Eingang hinter ihm versiegelte, konnte Hermine nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob er tatsächlich Zabini holen würde, oder ob er sie einfach hier draußen im Flur warten lassen würde. Aber nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sich der Eingang erneut, und Zabini spazierte heraus, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch in den Händen.

"Weißt du, das ist faszinierendes Zeug", bemerkte er in listigem Ton und klappte das Buch zu. Hermine packte es, wobei sie ihn versehentlich mit ihren Fingernägeln kratzte. Er verzog das Gesicht und zog seine Hände zurück. "Kein Grund, so brutal zu werden."

"Wo sind meine anderen Bücher?"

Er zeigte mit dem Kopf Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, augenscheinlich ohne jede Absicht, tatsächlich zu gehen und sie holen.

"Geh und bring sie her." Hermine war nicht beeindruckt.

"Ich glaub nicht, daß du das von mir verlangen kannst."

"_Zabini_."

Der Slytherin rollte mit den Augen und schlenderte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Eine Minute später kam er wieder heraus und reichte ihr die beiden anderen Bücher. "Was ich gerne wissen würde", sagte er leichthin, "ist, warum du ein Buch über Animagi liest."

"Ich habe Verwandlung gewählt", erklärte sie und schürzte die Lippen. Würde sie ihre Bücher jetzt wiederkriegen oder nicht?

"Ich weiß aus ziemlich sicherer Quelle, daß die Animagus-Transformation auf UTZ-Niveau nicht gelehrt wird." Millicent war geradezu eine Quelle des Wissens, wenn es um dieses spezielle Fach ging. Solange es um Verwandlung ging, war kein Slytherin ehrgeiziger als Millicent, und sie hatte dieses nervige Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal, Tracy Davis, bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit in ein Schwein verwandelt. Sie hatte allerdings nach dem ersten Mal drei Abende nachsitzen müssen, und Professor McGonagall hatte den Zauber rückgängig machen müssen.

"Es ist etwas leichte Lektüre", erwiderte Hermine scharf.

Blaise schnaubte höhnisch. "Leichte Lektüre? Dieses Buch wiegt so viel wie ein kleines Kind."

"Was ich in meiner Freizeit lese, geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Zabini", gab Hermine zurück. Warum war er so lästig? "Schönen Tag noch", fügte sie hinzu. Höflichkeit konnte nie schaden.

"Ebenfalls", erwiderte Blaise elegant und verschwand wieder im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine blieb im Flur zurück, ihre Bücher in der Hand. 'Er hat recht', dachte sie, 'dieses Buch wiegt ganz schön viel.' Hermine verbannte alle Gedanken an diesen reichlich seltsamen Slytherin aus ihrem Kopf und kehrte zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm. Wie die Slytherins es aushielten, in den Kerkern zu leben, war ihr ein Rätsel.

Im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum fand Blaise Draco und Pansy, die auf ihn warteten. Für einen flüchtigen Moment schienen sie ihm Aasgeiern zu gleichen, die darauf warteten, ihre Beute zu attackieren. Die beiden Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin beäugten ihn wachsam, während sie darauf warteten, daß er etwas sagte.

"Was wollte Granger von dir?" schnappte Draco und verengte mißtrauisch die Augen.

"Ich hab ihre Bücher gestohlen", erklärte Blaise träge, ließ sich auf ein Sofa fallen und schwang seine Beine hinauf. Lag es nur an ihm, oder war das Sofa heute besonders durchgesessen?

"Und du hast sie zurückgegeben?" fragte Pansy fassungslos mit geweiteten Augen. "Warum solltest du so was tun wollen? Du hättest sie _tagelang_ quälen können." Sie schien äußerst aufgebracht über Blaises Freundlichkeit.

"Denk an die Möglichkeiten, die du verschwendest hast, Blaise", fügte Draco hinzu und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf über Blaises offenkundige Dummheit. "Du hättest sie etwas dafür tun lassen können, daß sie sie zurückkriegt." Er hob eine blonde Augenbraue. "Ich bin sicher, ihr Mund ist zu irgendwas gut, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Blaise ignorierte jedoch die lüsterne Bemerkung des Malfoy-Erben. Auf diese Art wollte er an Granger noch nicht mal _denken_." "Schien die Mühe nicht wert zu sein." Blaise griff nach einer kleinen, grellbunten, rechteckigen Kartenschachtel. "Spielt jemand mit?"

ooOOoo

Als Hermine Blaise erzählt hatte, daß sie "Die Geschichte der Animagus-Verwandlung" als leichte Lektüre las, hatte sie nicht direkt die Wahrheit gesagt. Sie hatte auch nicht völlig gelogen. Es war nicht notwendig, daß sie das Buch las, aber sie tat es, um ihr Wissen auf diesem Gebiet zu vermehren.

Während sie die letzte Woche der Sommerferien am Grimmauldplatz verbracht hatte - ein Ort, der ohne Sirius' Gegenwart furchtbar leer wirkte - hatte sie eine lebhafte Diskussion zwischen Professor McGonagall und Tonks mitbekommen. Sie hatten darüber debattiert, was besser war, ein Animagus zu sein oder ein Metamorphmagus. Als Tonks Hermine bemerkt hatte, hatte sie sie nach ihrer Meinung dazu gefragt, worauf Hermine etwas zögerlich geantwortet hatte, daß sie die Animagus-Verwandlung immer besonders interessant gefunden hatte.

Tonks hatte danach drei Stunden lang nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen, und als sie gestolpert war und dabei Tinte über einen von Hermines ordentlich geschriebenen Aufsätzen verschüttet hatte, war Hermine nicht sicher gewesen, ob das vollkommen unabsichtlich gewesen war.

Einen Tag darauf hatte Professor McGonagall Hermine angesprochen. Sie hatte ihr angeboten, ihr dabei zu helfen, ein Animagus zu werden. Der deutliche Unterton ihres Angebots war der, daß es für den Orden gut sein würde, jemand weiteres mit dieser Fähigkeit in seinen Reihen zu haben. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde nachzudenken, hatte Hermine zugestimmt. Seit sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, traf sie sich fast jeden Abend mit Professor McGonagall, und die Hausvorsteherin von Gryffindor hatte ihr versichert, daß sie große Fortschritte mache.

Hermine war nicht so sehr geneigt zuzustimmen - sie hatte die Verwandlung noch nicht geschafft, und sie wurde langsam immer frustrierter. Aber immerhin, daran erinnerte sie sich selbst, versuchte sie es erst seit weniger als zwei Monaten. McGonagall hatte erklärt, daß es sie annähernd drei Jahre gekostet hatte, bis sie in der Lage gewesen war, sich in ihre Katzengestalt zu verwandeln.

Hermine machte es sich in einem Sessel in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums bequem und vertiefte sich in "Die Geschichte der Animagus-Verwandlung". Als Harry und Ron aus Hogsmeade zurückkehrten, war sie bei Kapitel fünf: Amphibische Animagi.

"Alles in Ordnung, Hermine?" fragte Harry und setzte sich auf den Sessel neben ihr. Sie blickte von ihrem Buch auf und sah, wie der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sie mit einem besorgten Ausdruck anstarrte.

"Ja, mir geht's gut. Wieso?"

"Neville meinte, er hätte gesehen, wie du in Hogsmeade gestolpert bist."

"Oh, das", grübelte sie. "Es war nichts, was Madame Pomfrey nicht in weniger als einer Minute wieder hingekriegt hätte."

"Wie bist du zurück zum Schloß gekommen?" fragte Ron mit einem Hauch Mißtrauen. Eine leichte Röte hatte bereits begonnen, sein sommersprossiges Gesicht zu überziehen.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. "Jemand hat mir geholfen. Mit einem umgeknickten Fuß konnte ich schließlich schlecht laufen, oder?"

"Wer?" Rons Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, und Hermine war plötzlich verlegen. Sollte sie es ihnen sagen? Auf der anderen Seite, was konnte es schon schaden?

"Blaise Zabini. Ich glaub nicht, daß ihr ihn kennt."

"Ein Slytherin?" Harry klang erstaunt. Ron nahm bei dieser Entdeckung einen eigenartigen Rotton an.

"Also kennt ihr ihn doch."

"Er ist ein Slytherin, Hermine!"

"Wirklich, Ron? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen." Hermine sah ihn vorsichtig an. "Ehrlich, Ron, es ist nichts, worüber du dich aufregen müßtest. Ich bin gestolpert, er hat mir zurück nach Hogwarts geholfen. Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich mit ihm in eine wüste Liebesaffäre verstrickt."

Ron wurde bei dieser Bemerkung so rot, daß seine Augenbrauen weiß zu sein schienen. Ob das an der Vorstellung lag, Hermine könnte eine romantische Beziehung zu einem Slytherin haben, oder daran, daß sie die Worte "wüste Liebesaffäre" benutzt hatte, konnte sie nicht so genau sagen.

"Hat er dir irgendwas getan?" fragte Harry ernst.

"Er hat meine Bücher geklaut." Hermine zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Ich hab sie aber zurück", fügte sie hinzu, als sie die verräterischen Anzeichen dafür erkannte, daß Harrys Temperament sich regte. Slytherins neigten dazu, ihn mehr als alles andere aufzuregen. Nun, _fast_ alles andere. "Warum reagiert ihr beide so übertrieben? Ich bin ganz gut in der Lage, selbst auf mich aufzupassen."

Der Junge, der lebte sah niedergeschlagen aus. "Tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich wollte nicht anmaßend sein. Es ist nur... Du gehörst zu denen, die für mich einer Familie am nächsten kommen, und ich will nicht... wegen..." Er ließ den Satz unvollendet und blickte zu Boden. Hermine verstand. Sie war sicher, daß Harry Sirius' Namen weniger als ein Duzend Mal genannt hatte, seit sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren. Sie und Ron waren übereingekommen, seinen Tod nicht zu erwähnen, da Harry anscheinend nicht darüber reden wollte. Sie nickte.

"Hat du in letzter Zeit was von Tonks gehört?" fragte sie leise nach der jungen, aber tolpatschigen Aurorin, die die Tochter von Sirius' Lieblingscousine Andromeda war. Sie war eines der jüngsten - und wahrscheinlich verrücktesten - Mitglieder des Phönixordens, Dumbledores geheimem Bund von Zauberern, die sich gegen Voldemort auflehnten.

"Ja", sagte Harry und hob den Blick zu ihr. "Sie haben sein Testament gefunden." Er schien für einen Moment belustigt zu sein. "Es war hinter dem Portrait seiner Mutter."

"Was steht drin?" fragte Ron atemlos und lehnte sich nach vorn.

Harry nahm seine Brille ab und polierte sie mit dem Saum seiner Robe. "Er hat mir das Haus vermacht. Es läuft allerdings unter Tonks' Namen, bis ich achtzehn bin." Die Neuigkeit, daß sein Pate ihm das Haus am Grimmauldplatz vererbt hatte, schien Harry nicht im geringsten freudig zu stimmen.

"Was ist das Problem?" fragte Hermine verwirrt, als Harry seine Brille wieder aufsetzte.

"Es ist, als hätte er gewußt, daß ihm etwas zustoßen würde!" erwiderte Harry aufgebracht.

"Es hat nur Vorkehrungen getroffen, Harry", antwortete Hermine diplomatisch. "Er war offensichtlich nicht so sorglos wie er alle glauben machen wollte. Er wollte nur, daß es dir gutgeht."

"Schätze, du hast recht", grummelte Harry. Er erkannte die logische Seite von Hermines Bemerkung. "Es gefällt mir aber trotzdem nicht."

"Warum sollte es auch", sagte Ron und rieb sich den Arm. Hermine warf einen traurigen Blick auf die Arme des Rotschopfs - versteckt unter seinem Pullover waren Narben von den Gehirnen, die ihn in der Mysterienabteilung angegriffen hatten. Sie alle hatten irgendeine Art von Narben aus dieser Nacht im Ministerium, Harry emotionale durch den Verlust seines Paten, Ron sowohl physische als auch emotionale durch diese Gehirne, und auch der Fluch dieses Todessers, der Hermine getroffen hatte, hatte seine Narben hinterlassen.

"Also, was habt zwei in Hogsmeade gekauft?" fragte Hermine. Sie spürte, daß es eine gute Idee war, das Thema zu wechseln.

Ron grinste. "Zeug, von dem wir einer Vertrauensschülerin wahrscheinlich lieber nichts erzählen sollten", gestand er.

"Du bist auch Vertrauensschüler, Ron", erinnerte Hermine ihn. Er rieb sich den Nasenrücken in einer verlegenen Geste.

"Na ja, ja", sagte er unbehaglich, "aber ich bin nicht so vertrauensschülerich wie du, oder?"

"Ich schätze, nicht", stimmte Hermine mit geschürzten Lippen zu. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, Harry und Ron von ihren Plänen ein Animagus zu werden zu erzählen, aber Professor McGonagall hatte sie ermahnt, niemandem etwas davon zu sagen. Mit "niemandem" hatte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor vermutlich gemeint "Harry und Ron", vermutete Hermine. Zweifellos würden die beiden mitmachen wollen, und Hermine mußte zugeben, daß sie leichter auffliegen konnte, wenn noch mehr Leute davon wußten.

ooOOoo

"Quidditch wird dieses Jahr so gut wie noch nie", verkündete Ron beim Frühstück am folgenden Montag. Für einen Montagmorgen war er erstaunlich guter Laune. Seine Stimmung war tatsächlich sogar besser als Harrys, obwohl Harry Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor war.

Harry sah mit noch immer verschwommenem Blick zu seinem besten Freund auf, während er nach einer Schale mit Cornflakes langte. "Was bringt dich auf den Gedanken?"

Ron gaffte ihn ungläubig an. Hermine hab den Blick vo ihrer Ausgabe des "Tagespropheten" und sagte: "Mach den Mund zu, Ron, es zieht." Er schloß den Mund, jedoch nicht, ohne ihr vorher die Zunge rauszustrecken. Ginny, die neben ihm saß, zog eine Grimasse und setzte ihr Gespräch mit ihrem aktuellen Freund Dean Thomas fort.

"Du meinst, du hast es noch nicht gehört?" fragte Ron Harry.

"Was gehört?"

"Malfoy spielt dieses Jahr nicht."

Harry ließ seinen Löffel fallen. "_Was_?"

Ron nickte eifrig. "Anscheinend ist sein Besen konfisziert worden, weil er sich Samstagabend betrunken und sich überlegt hat, ein Quidditchspiel im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zu veranstalten. Snape war so was von _wütend_. Aber anstatt ihm sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen abzunehmen, hat er ihm nur seinen Besen weggenommen und ihm gesagt, daß er "bis auf weiteres" nicht für Slytherin spielen darf, war ja klar." Ron grinste außerordentlich zufrieden. Sogar Harry sah erleichtert aus.

"Aber er ist ein Vertrauensschüler", sagte Hermine, "er hätte wissen müssen, daß er mindestens ein Duzend Schulregeln gebrochen hat, als er Alkohol im..."

"Jetzt hör doch auf, Hermine." Das kam von Ginny, die eine der Treiberpositionen für das Gryffindor-Team übernommen hatte. "Malfoy wird nicht Quidditch spielen, und das ist alles, was zählt."

Hermine sah Ron an. "Woher weißt du das überhaupt alles?"

Ron errötete leicht. "Ich hab meine Quellen", antwortete er. Und as war alles, was er dazu sagen wollte. Anschließend beschäftigte er sich damit, sein Frühstück zu essen, und Hermine las weiter den "Tagespropheten".

Mehrere Minuten später, eigentlich eher eine Viertelstunde, sah Hermine auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest, daß sie zu spät zu Alte Runen kommen würde. "Ich sollte besser gehen", sagte sie, "ich seh euch beim Mittagessen." Ihre Freunde riefen ihr im Chor "bis bald" nach, und Hermine ging mit schnellen Schritten zu ihrem Klassenraum.

Gerade als sie den oberen Treppenabsatz in dem Flur, wo sich ihre Klasse befand, erreichte, hörte sie, wie jemand rief: "Paß auf!"

Kurz darauf folgte ein sehr männlicher Ruf: "Granger!"

'Zabini?' wunderte sie sich, eine Sekunde bevor etwas Rotes sie traf und alles schwarz wurde.

Danach war das Erste, was Hermine dachte: 'Woher kommt dieser Geruch nach Brokkoli?' Das Zweite war: 'Warum tut mein Kopf weh?'

Sie öffnete ein Auge, dann das andere. Alles war sehr weiß, und Hermine kam zu der Erkenntnis, daß sie sich im Krankenflügel befand.

"Sie ist wach", hörte Hermine eine bekannte Stimme sagen. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah, daß Harry und Ron neben ihrem Bett saßen. Ron durchwühlte eine Tüte mit Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen, während Harry ihm in die Rippen stieß.

'Harrys roter Pullover beißt sich mit Rons Haaren', dachte Hermine, äußerte diese Meinung jedoch nicht. Statt dessen fragte sie: "Fühlt es sich so an, wenn man von einem Klatscher getroffen wird?"

"Eigentlich war es ein Quaffel." Weder Harry noch Ron hatte das gesagt. Die beiden standen auf, als sie den Sprecher sahen, und Hermine sah, daß Ron die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

"Was machst du hier, Zabini?" fragte Harry scharf.

Der Slytherin, der komplett in Schwarz gekleidet war, seufzte. "Ich bin gekommen, um Granger eine Kopie meiner Notizen aus Alte Runen und ihre Hausaufgaben zu bringen."

"Hausaufgaben? Aber es ist erst..." Hermine blickte hoch zu der Uhr an der Wand des Krankenflügels. Sie zeigte viertel vor sieben an, Hermine hatte den ganzen Tag geschlafen. "Oh."

"Allerdings", stimmte Blaise zu.

"Warum _du_?" fragte Ron. "Hätte nicht irgend jemand anders das machen können?"

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das nehm ich an. Ich bezweifle allerdings, daß irgend jemand anders aus der Klasse daran gedacht hat, daß Granger diese Notizen vor dem Test in der nächsten Stunde durchgehen wollen wird."

"Die Besuchszeit ist vorbei", verkündete Madame Pomfrey, die neben Hermines Bett erschien. "Alle raus. Ms Granger benötigt Ruhe."

"Aber sie ist gerade erst aufgewacht!" protestierte Ron, während Harry ähnliche Ansichten ausdrückte.

"Sie können sie sehen, wenn ich sie morgen früh entlasse", sagte Madame Pomfrey bestimmt. "Raus, Sie beide. Sie auch, Mr Zabini."

"Ich muß Granger ihre Hausaufgaben erklären."

Die Krankenschwester kniff die Lippen zusammen. "Na schön, Sie haben fünf Minuten."

"Können wir bleiben?" fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

"Nein." Madame Pomfrey war entschlossen.

Harry und Ron verabschiedeten sich widerstrebend von Hermine, und Blaise setzte sich neben ihr Bett. "Es ist ganz einfach", begann er und reichte ihr mehrere Pergamentblätter, die in seiner kleinen, sauberen Handschrift beschrieben waren. "Du hast bis heute in einer Woche dafür Zeit. Kennst du das latvianische Runenalphabet Typ C?"

"Nur ungefähr."

"Es steht im Lehrbuch, falls du es auffrischen mußt."

Hermine sah ihn mit verengten Augen an. "Warum hilfst du mir?"

"Ich glaube, ich entwickle ein Gewissen." Er schien von dieser Idee abgestoßen zu sein. "Ich hab gesehen, was dir heute morgen passiert ist, und ich wollte sehen, wie's dir geht."

"Was ist mit mir passiert? Du sagtest was von einem Quaffel...?"

Er lächelte. "Ah, ja, das. Der Hüter der Ravenclaws und ein paar Treiber hielten es für eine gute Idee, im Flur ihre Pässe zu trainieren. Ihr neuer Hüter ist offensichtlich schlechter als dein Freund Weasley. Der Quaffel hat dich getroffen, dann bist du die Treppe runtergefallen."

"Oh." Das erklärte, weshalb ihr alles wehtat. "Wie bin ich zum Krankenflügel gekommen?"

Der Slytherin sah wirklich ziemlich verlegen aus. "Ich hab den Ravenclaws geholfen, dich herzubringen. Sie waren in Tränen aufgelöst."

"Und du hast sie getröstet?" Hermine konnte das nicht ganz glauben.

"Kaum. Ich bin ein Slytherin, kein Hufflepuff."

"Ich hätte es wissen müssen." Sie lachte leicht, hörte aber auf, als ein schmerzhafter Stich durch ihre Brust fuhr. Offenbar hatte ihr Sturz ihre Verletzung aus dem Zaubereiministerium wiedererweckt. "Weißt du, warum Pomfrey mich nicht geweckt hat?"

"McGonagall kam rein, kurz nachdem wir angekommen waren. Hat Pomfrey gesagt, du bräuchtest Ruhe. Irgendwas darüber, daß du in letzter Zeit viel gearbeitet hättest."

Hermine seufzte. "Das hier wird noch zur Regel, was?" fragte sie etwas trostlos.

"Inwiefern?"

"Ich verletzte mich, und du bringst mich zum Krankenflügel."

"Ich glaube, du wirst nur ungeschickt."

"Von einem Quaffel getroffen zu werden ist wohl kaum Ungeschicklichkeit."

"Tja, dann hast du einfach Pech."

ooOOoo

Einige Tage darauf saß Hermine in ihrer üblichen Ecke in der Bibliothek. Um die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen, sie war zu Tode gelangweilt. Sie konnte ihre Aufzeichnungen aus Zauberkunst nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von Malen durchgehen, und sie hatte schnell ihre Reizschwelle erreicht. Hermine mochte das Fach zwar, aber sie wünschte sich oft, man müßte nicht so viel Theorie lernen. Sie würde es vor Harry und Ron niemals zugeben, aber es machte ihr wesentlich mehr Spaß, Zaubersprüche zu verwenden, als umständliche Notizen über die Zauber und ihre Erfindung zu machen.

Aber umständliche Notizen waren notwendig, und Hermine war stolz darauf, wie organisiert ihre Aufzeichnungen waren. Hermine war sicher, daß mehr Leute in den Prüfungen ein "Ohnegleichen" oder "Erwartungen übertroffen" bekommen würden, wenn sie so gute Notizen machen würden wie sie.

Hermine legte ihre Feder ab und sah sich rasch um. Ein kleine Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie niemanden sonst sah.

Hier, umgeben von hohen Bücherregalen, gestattete Hermine sich, sich zu entspannen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Animagusform. Es war da, in ihrem Hinterkopf, undeutlich und verschwommen, aber nichtsdestotrotz war es da. Sie hatte das sichere Gefühl, daß es etwas katzenartiges war, wenn sie auch nicht wußte, was genau. Professor McGonagall sagte, ihre Form würde sich mit der Zeit herausbilden, also schloß Hermine die Augen und konzentrierte ihren Willen darauf, ihre Form klarer werden zu lassen, sie wollte die Kreatur werden.

Hermine wurde jedoch durch ein vernehmliches Husten aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie riß alarmiert die Augen auf.

Blaise Zabini stand mit einem leeren Gesichtsausdruck vor ihr. Der Slytherin bewegte sich langsam vorwärts, ohne seine Augen von ihr zu nehmen.

"Hab ich mir das eingebildet", fragte er langsam, sein Tonfall neugierig, "oder haben sich deine Ohren gerade verändert?"

Die Gryffindor blickte trotzig zu ihm auf. "Das hast du dir eingebildet", erwiderte sie kurzangebunden. "Du mußt halluzinieren, vielleicht solltest du zu Madame Pomfrey gehen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Halluzinationen", sagte er entschieden. Hermine starrte ihn weiterhin an. Sie unterbrach den Blickkontakt nicht, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte, ihn gedanklich zum Gehen zu bewegen. 'Geh, Zabini, denk nicht weiter über das hier nach. Und, was immer du tust, zähl nicht Eins und Eins zusammen.'

Unglücklicherweise war Blaise einigermaßen kompetent, wenn es um Mathematik ging. Das Buch über Animagi und jetzt dieser Vorfall mit den veränderten Ohren... Es klickte, und ein listiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Du versuchst, ein Animagus zu werden."

Es war keine Frage, lediglich eine Feststellung.

Er sah ziemlich interessiert aus und setzte sich gegenüber von Hermine. Seine blauen Augen durchbohrten sie. 'Ich hätte vermutet, daß er braune Augen hat', wunderte sich Hermine entfernt.

"Sag irgend etwas zu irgend jemandem, und ich werde sicherstellen, daß du keine Kinder haben wirst, Zabini", drohte sie leise und ignorierte diesen Gedanken.

"Wie originell", bemerkte Blaise ironisch. Er starrte sie noch immer an, Ellbogen auf dem Tisch und Hände verschränkt.

"Ich mein's ernst, Zabini", flüsterte sie zischend. "Niemand darf hiervon erfahren."

"Gut", stimmte der Slytherin mürrisch zu. Seine Augen leuchteten auf, und er fügte hinzu: "Aber du mußt etwas für mich tun."

"Zum Beispiel?" Sie sah besorgt aus - Slytherins wurden in Gryffindor schließlich nicht gerade gerühmt, und einen Handel mit einer Schlange einzugehen, schien ihr keine besonders gute Idee zu sein. Andererseits war nicht nur sie in Gefahr, wenn das, was sie versuchte, nach außen drang.

"Bring mir bei, wie es geht." Sogar Blaise war überrascht, das er diese Bitte vorbrachte. Er biß sich unruhig auf die Unterlippe. Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, und sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Was? Das kann ich nicht! Ich wüßte gar nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte!"

"Zeig mir, was immer _dir_ beigebracht wird." Blaise fand das recht einfach. Aber natürlich waren weder Mädchen, noch Gryffindors einfach, und Hermine Granger war beides.

"Du bist _verrückt_." Sie lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Warum solltest du das überhaupt wollen?" fragte sie, während sie ihn eingehend musterte.

"Wer würde das nicht wollen? Du bist nicht in dieser Gesellschaft aufgewachsen, Granger, aber es ist der Traum jedes jungen Zauberers, sich in ein Tier verwandeln zu können. Außerdem", fügte er hinzu. "habe ich wahrscheinlich _ein wenig_ Talent, Granger - mein Großvater ist ein Animagus." Er konnte fast sehen, wie sich die Rädchen in ihrem Kopf drehten, als er das sagte.

"Cogno Zabini", sagte sie, nachdem sie einen Augenblick nachgedacht hatte.

Blaise war beeindruckt. "Du hast von ihm gehört?"

Sie nickte, wenn es auch nicht mehr war als ein leichtes Neigen des Kopfes. "Er steht im offiziellen Register." Sie machte eine Pause und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ich kann das nicht tun. Daß du über das hier schweigst, ist... Ich meine, das reicht nicht, Zabini."

"Reicht nicht? Du willst mehr von mir als mein Wort?"

"Ja", antwortete sie schlicht.

Blaise ließ auf äußerst unslytherinhafte Weise auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten fallen. Was konnte er ihr anbieten? Es gab nichts, worin er außergewöhnlich gut war. Sein Blick fiel auf etwas auf dem Tisch vor Hermine. Es war ein Lehrbuch für ihren Kurs für Moderne und Magische Sprachen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich langsam über sein Gesicht aus. Bei genauerem Nachdenken, _eine_ Sache gab es. "Ich bring dir Italienisch bei."

Was von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte und sie dazu brachte, zu antworten wie sie es tat, entzog sich vollständig Hermines Verständnis.

"In Ordnung."

* * *

**Anmerkungen: **Vielen Dank, liebe Reviewer:) Freut mich, daß es euch gefällt. Ich mag die Geschichte - und natürlich Hermine und Blaise - auch sehr. Außerdem muß man es ja nutzen, daß man Blaises Charakter schreiben kann, wie man will, schließlich soll er ja in Band 6 häufiger vorkommen... :)

Ich dachte, ich probier mal, wie's aussieht, wenn ich die Anmerkungen nach untern setze. Ist besser, oder? Ich persönlich finde es immer angenehmer, wenn erst das Kapitel kommt.

**blub:** Ja, Elizabeth wird noch einen kleinen Auftritt haben. Durchtriebene Familie, nicht? ;)

**skateZ:** Ich glaube, damit könnte ich mich anfreunden... hm... ;D Danke!  
**  
black-eyed-april: **Danke:) Dieses Kapitel müßte dir dann von der Länge noch besser gefallen. Ich kann Dir sagen, es war der Horror, vierzehn Seiten zu schreiben, dauert ganz schön lange. Wenn ich die Geschichte nicht so mögen würde... ;)

**Crimegirl:** Hast recht, aber wenn es häufiger vorkäme, wäre es wahrscheinlich bald völlkig ausgereizt. Vielleicht ist selten doch besser. :)

**silver moonstone:** Ich tu mein Bestes, aber die Kapitel sind diesmal wirklich sehr lang...

**Silke Riddle:** Ja, jede Menge Verwicklungen... Selbstverständlich. ;)

**IAmFallen:** Ich muß sagen, ich kenn auch nicht sehr viele. Die paar, die es gibt, sind sowieso sämtlichst auf Englisch.

**Loki Slytherin:** Danke:) Nach dem schnellen ersten Kapitel wird es jetzt aber erst mal langsamer gehen... Ich hab ziemlich viel zu tun im Moment.

**teddy172:** Danke, ich liebe die Sorte Imaginär-Himbeere... :D

**Ninaissaja: **Wohin denn in England? Ich war mal in Derbyshire, wirklich hübsch. :)

**Lady Evelyn:** Keine Sorge, Onkel Albus wird nicht der letzte Verwandte sein, der in Erscheinung tritt. ;)


	3. Die Farbe Grün

**Kapitel 3  
in welchem Blaise über die Farbe Grün nachdenkt**

Blaise hatte die Farbe Grün nie besonders gemocht. Das war etwas bedauerlich für ihn, da es nicht nur eine seiner Hausfarben war, sondern auch Teil seines Familienwappens. Jeden Morgen wachte er auf mit der Farbe Grün in seinem Blickfeld: Der Baldachin seines Himmelbettes in diesem Schlafsaal war grün, wie auch die Decke seines Schlafzimmers zu Hause. Er war in seinem ersten Schuljahr zu Weihnachten nach Hause gekommen und hatte festgestellt, daß seine Eltern sein Zimmer in den Slytherin-Farben neu dekoriert hatten. Sie hatten offensichtlich geglaubt, ihm damit eine Art Gefallen zu tun.

Blaise sah das nicht so.

Seines Wissens gab es nur wenige Slytherins, die die Farbe tatsächlich mochten. Aus dem Stand heraus konnte er nur Daphne Greengrass nennen, die diese Farbe trug, als würde sie bald aus der Mode kommen. Als er an die dunkelbraunen Roben bei Gladrags zurückdachte, fiel ihm auf, daß sie das wahrscheinlich auch tat.

Am Ende der ersten Klasse war er zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß es vier Arten von Slytherins gab. Die erste Gruppe bestand aus den archetypischen Slytherins, die der Sprechende Hut jedes Jahr beim Begrüßungsfestmahl beschrieb. Draco Malfoy war so ein Slytherin, voller reinblütiger Ideale und Stolz auf sein Haus.

Die zweite Gruppe war die, zu der Blaise sich zugehörig fühlte, die Slythclaws. Es waren Slytherins mit Ravenclaw-Tendenzen, denen es wichtig war, wie gut sie in der Schule waren, und sie hatten tatsächlich etwas im Kopf, im Gegensatz zu einigen Slythpuffs. Diese Slytherins mit Hufflepuff-Tendenzen hätten einen gerissenen Plan vermutlich nicht einmal dann erkannt, wenn er nackt vor ihnen getanzt hätte. Nein, diese Slytherins hielten sich bedeckt und waren diejenigen, bei denen Freundschaften mit Mitgliedern anderer Häuser am wahrscheinlichsten waren.

Die vierte und letzte Gruppe war natürlich die mit Gryffindor-Tendenz. Das war nicht unbedingt etwas Schlechtes, und Blaise hatte festgestellt, daß das diejenigen waren, die sich einen schlauen Plan ausdachten und ihn dann verwarfen und improvisierten.

Blaise nahm an, daß das auch auf die anderen Häuser zutraf, wenn es in Slytherin so war. Zum Beispiel die unheilige Trinität bestehend aus Potter, Granger und Weasley.

Weasley war, soweit Blaise das erkennen konnte, der typische Gryffindor. Er erinnerte Blaise tatsächlich oft an einen schlechtgelaunten Löwen. Potter auf der anderen Seite war schwieriger einzuordnen als seine Gefährten. Granger hatte offenkundig Ravenclaw-Tendenzen, aber der Junge, der lebte schien sich eher slytherinhaft zu verhalten. Es gab auch Zeiten, da schien er sehr wie ein Hufflepuff zu sein, und wenn die Gerüchte über seine ZAG-Noten stimmten, hatte er auch eine Ravenclaw-Tendenz.

Da er gerade bei Granger war, er würde zu spät zum zweiten ihrer beiden wöchentlichen Treffen kommen. Beim ersten brachte er ihr Italienisch bei, beim zweiten gab sie McGonagalls Wissen über die Animagus-Verwandlung an ihn weiter.

Es war die Woche vor Halloween, und die Flure wurden schon für den besonderen Tag geschmückt. Wenn man einen Blick nach oben riskierte, sah man höchstwahrscheinlich mehrere Kürbisse nahe unter der Decke herumschweben. Auch die Rüstungen, die entlang der Korridore aufgestellt waren, wurden einbezogen und waren verzaubert worden, damit sie Halloweenlieder sangen.

Er tappte fast geräuschlos durch einen geheimen Flur, der parallel zu dem verlief, in dem sich die Räume für Zauberkunst befanden, zu dem Raum, in dem er sich mit Granger traf. Ihre Treffen waren ein wenig verstohlen, besonders dieses. Daß er Hermine Italienisch beibrachte, war einigermaßen nachvollziehbar, aber was Hermine ihn lehrte, mußte streng geheimgehalten werden.

Als er den Raum erreichte, saß Granger mit geschlossenen Augen im Schneidersitz auf dem Fußboden. Er hustete leise, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sie riß die Augen auf und stand eilig auf. "Zabini! Du bist schon hier?"

"Sieht so aus."

"Ach ja, richtig." Sie schob sich eine verirrte braune Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. "Bis wo sind wir letzte Woche gekommen?" fragte sie in nüchternem Tonfall.

"Wir waren bei einigen Atemübungen, glaub ich. Ich krieg's allerdings noch nicht ganz hin."

"Es dauert eine Weile", gab sie zu. "Komm, setz dich und zeig mir, wie du es machst." Es gab keine Stühle im Raum, also setzte Blaise sich auf den Boden. Hermine sank auf die Knie und beobachtete ihn eingehend.

'Ein durch den Mund, aus durch die Nase, ein durch den Mund, aus durch die Nase, ein durch den Mund...', wiederholte Blaise sein Mantra vor sich hin. Seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum dabei. Er war erschrocken, als er eine Hand auf seiner Brust fühlte.

"Was machst du?"

"Du mußt dich entspannen", erklärte sie ruhig, wobei sie seinen Blick mied. "Du bist zu angespannt. Außerdem konzentrierst du dich mehr aufs Atmen als auf die Verwandlung."

Blaise seufzte. "Ich werd' das nie verstehen."

"Doch, das wirst du", versicherte Hermine. "Sogar ich kann es jetzt, und ich finde es schwerer, mich zu entspannen, als du dir vorstellen kannst."

"Wie kommst du mit der Verwandlung voran?"

In ihren Augen lag ein merkwürdiges Leuchten. "Ich glaube, ich komme der Sache näher. Ich meine, McGonagall sagt, ich sollte nicht so viel üben, weil ich mich sonst verausgabe, aber ich glaube, ich werde besser."

"Weißt du schon, was deine Gestalt ist?"

Die Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber... es ist, als wüßte ich, daß es da ist und nur auf mich wartet. Ich habe neuerdings Träume, aber ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, wenn ich aufwache. Ich glaube, ich Traum weiß ich, was es ist. Was ist mit dir?"

"Es ist alles verschwommen", gestand er. "Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich überhaupt eine habe." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, jeder hat eine Tiergestalt, es kann sie nur nicht jeder erreichen."

"Vielleicht bin ich ja einer von diesen Leuten", meinte Blaise mürrisch.

"Ich meinte eigentlich Muggel. Obwohl...", fuhr sie fort, "es gibt da ein faszinierendes Kapitel in dem Buch, das ich gelesen habe, über Indianer, und..."

"Granger, die verdammten Indianer sind mir egal."

"Alles, was ich sagen will, ist", sprach Hermine weiter, "daß du nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben solltest. Du hast gerade erst angefangen."

ooOOoo

Blaise war positiv überrascht, als er den Entwurf für seine Hausarbeit für Alte Runen von Professor Mayfair zurückbekam. Sie war voll des Lobes für seine Arbeit und hatte diverse Kommentare dazugeschrieben, in denen sie ihm Bücher empfahl, die er für weitergehende Informationen durchsehen konnte. Einen ihrer Vorschläge plante er jedoch zu ignorieren:

_Vielleicht sollten Sie und Ms Granger darüber nachdenken, ihre Ideen auszutauschen, da Sie beide dasselbe Thema bearbeiten. Sie haben beide einige sehr interessante Ideen und könnten davon profitieren, sie zu diskutieren._

Auf keinen Fall. Das würde bedeuten, noch mehr Zeit mit Granger zu verbringen, und Blaise war nicht sicher, ob er das verkraften würde. Sie war nicht ganz so unerträglich wie zu Beginn des Jahres, aber sie ging ihm immer noch auf die Nerven. Sie war noch immer eine Besserwisserin, aber sie hatte eine weiche Seite, und Blaise nahm an, daß sie - im richtigen Licht betrachtet - eigentlich ganz hübsch war.

Moment. Stop, sofort. Woher war das gekommen? Granger war nicht das geringste bißchen hübsch. Sogar an einem guten Tag sahen ihre Haare aus, als hätte es eine kleine Explosion gegeben, und sie schien sich für ihr Aussehen nicht im mindesten zu interessieren. Außerdem waren ihre Augen viel zu braun. Zugegeben, das eine Mal beim Weihnachtsball hatte sie sich ganz nett rausgeputzt, aber einmal in etwas mehr als fünf Jahren war gar nichts.

Aber andererseits hatte sie es geschafft, sich Viktor Krum als Ballpartner zu angeln. Dieser Gedanke ärgerte Blaise ein bißchen, waren die Jungen aus Hogwarts nicht gut genug für sie? Er gab sich alle Mühe, sich diesen Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Viktor Krum war ein weltberühmter Quidditchspieler, hätte er Blaise gebeten, ihn zum Ball zu begleiten, hätte er wahrscheinlich "ja" gesagt.

Abgesehen von ihren Treffen zweimal in der Woche und Alte Runen sah Blaise kaum etwas von der Gryffindor-Vertrauensschülerin. Sie hatte die unheimliche Fähigkeit, mit dem Hintergrund zu verschmelzen, und er war sicher, daß er sie immer seltener am Gryffindor-Tisch in der Großen Halle sah.

Als Blaise seinen Löffel in seine Schale mit Haferbrei tauchte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von einer hartnäckigen Stimme an seiner Seite auf den Syltherin-Tisch zurückgelenkt.

"Blaise? Blaise?"

Oh nein. Nicht Pansy Parkinson. Was wollte sie? "Hallo, Pansy", begrüßte er die Vertrauensschülerin lustlos, ohne jeden Enthusiasmus.

"Kann ich mit dir reden?"

"Nur zu."

"Privat?" Sie hörte sich tatsächlich ziemlich besorgt an. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen nahm eine Apfelsine aus einer Schale auf dem Tisch und begann, nervös an der Schale herumzufummeln.

Blaise seufzte. "Kann ich erst zu Ende frühstücken?" fragte er.

"Sicher."

So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Normalerweise strotzte sie vor Selbstvertrauen und Lip-Gloss, aber heute, stellte Blaise fest, trug sie nicht einmal das geringste bißchen Make-up. Sie sah jünger aus als sonst, fand Blaise. Wenn nicht sogar verängstigt. Irgend etwas machte ihr zu schaffen, sogar er konnte soviel erkennen.

Als er seinen letzten Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte, ließ er seinen Löffel in seine Schale fallen und stand auf. "Also, komm schon", sagte er leise.

Sie führte ihn in ein nahegelegenes Klassenzimmer. "Danke, Blaise. Ich muß wirklich mit jemandem reden."

"Warum kannst du nicht zu jemandem gehen, der dich besser kennt?"

"Weil die mir nicht zuhören werden. Du bist ein guter Zuhörer, Blaise. Nicht wie Daphne, die alles rumerzählen wird, gleich nachdem ich's ihr erzählt habe, oder Tracey, die mich im Augenblick wahnsinnig macht." Sie sah einen Moment lang nachdenklich aus. "Millicent würde wahrscheinlich lachen", fügte sie hinzu.

"Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Blaise zu. Millicent war etwas zynisch, wenn es um Herzensangelegenheiten ging, und Blaise vermutete, daß es das war, worum es hier ging. "Was ist mit Draco?" Wenn Pansy nicht mit ihrer Mädchenclique zusammen war, hing sie an Malfoys Arm.

Sie wirkte unruhig. "Er ist genaugenommen Teil des Problems."

"Also, worüber wolltest du reden?"

Panik blitzte in ihren dunklen Augen auf. "Wenn ich es dir sage, dann darfst du es _niemandem_ erzählen, Blaise. Versprochen?"

"Ich versprech's." Lag es an ihm, oder wurde Pansy mit jeder Minute melodramatischer?

"Ich will mit Draco Schluß machen."

Nun, das war sicherlich unerwartet. Noch am Abend zuvor hatte Pansy an jedem Wort ihres Freundes gehangen und praktisch den Boden angebetet, auf dem er ging. "Darf ich fragen weshalb?"

Sie nickte leicht. "Ich glaube, ich hab mich in jemand anders verliebt."

"Und empfindet er oder sie genauso?"

"Es ist ein Er." Pansy schien von Blaises Andeutung eher amüsiert als beleidigt zu sein. "Und ich glaube schon."

"Wer ist es?" Röte überzog Pansys Wangen bei dieser Frage, und ihre Antwort kam als ein Quieken heraus.

"Ron Weasley."

ooOOoo

"Blaisilein, du machst ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Was ist los?" Millicent setzte sich neben Blaise auf die Mauer. Sie waren im zentralen Schloßhof, der beinahe verlassen war, da es Mittagszeit war und die Mehrzahl der Schüler zum Essen in der Großen Halle war. Blaise hatte sich entschlossen, das Essen ausfallen zu lassen und saß draußen auf einer Mauer und las.

Millicent, die nie eine Mahlzeit versäumte, reichte ihm ein belegtes Brot. So wie es aussah hatte sie schon gegessen. "Stimmt was nicht?" fragte sie noch einmal, als sie keine Antwort erhielt.

"Millicent", fragte Blaise, sein Tonfall leicht dringlich "bist du geistig gesund?"

"Soweit ich weiß, _ja_. Aber es gibt wahrscheinlich Leute, die das bestreiten würden. Wieso?"

Blaise waren an diesem Vormittag schon zwei sehr bizarre Dinge wiederfahren. Zuerst hatte er unabsichtlich gedacht, Granger wäre hübsch (Er konnte kaum an das Wort denken, ohne daß ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.), und dann hatte Pansy ihm erzählt, sie würde mit Ron Weasley rumvögeln. Na gut, das Wort "rumvögeln" hatte sie nicht benutzt, aber er war ein _Weasley_. Woher sonst sollten all die kleinen rothaarigen Babys kommen?

"Jemand hat mir erzählt, daß er jemanden aus einem anderen Haus mag, den er nicht mögen sollte, und ich hab mich gefragt, ob es nur an mir liegt, oder ob die Welt angefangen hat, sich rückwärts zu drehen." Er biß von seinem Brot ab und sah Millicent an, damit sie ihm versicherte, daß die Welt tatsächlich heute Morgen begonnen hatte, sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu drehen.

Sie schien zu verstehen. "Ah, also hat Granger endlich zugegeben, daß sie scharf auf dich ist, ja?"

"Was?" Ein halb gekautes Stück Brot landete mehrere Meter entfernt und Millicent rümpfte angewidert die Nase.

"Hat sie also nicht?"

"Was meinst du mit damit, "Granger ist scharf auf mich"?" fragte Blaise in einem leisen Zischen.

"Ich dachte, es wäre ziemlich offensichtlich, daß sie dich mag."

"Tut sie?" fragte Blaise schwach.

Millicent nickte und sah Blaise abschätzend an. Sie legte den Kopf schief. "Ich kann nur nicht ganz nachvollziehen, was sie in dir sieht. Du bist ein wenig... dünn, würd ich sagen. Du hast hübsche Augen", fügte sie hilfreich hinzu.

"Du meinst das ernst, oder?"

"Na ja, ja."

"Bist du sicher, daß du nicht verrückt bist?"

"Weiß nicht. Wenn ich "ja" sage, hörst du dann auf zu fragen?"

Blaise starrte trübe auf das halbverzehrte Stück Brot, während er daran dachte, was für eine Verschwendung es war. Es war mit Käse und Tomate gewesen, seine Lieblingssorte.

Während ihrer Lektion in Italienisch war Blaise in Gedanken bei allen möglichen Dingen, nur nicht Pronomen, und er bemerkte, daß er Granger anstarrte, während er herauszufinden versuchte, ob Millicents Behauptung wahr war. Mochte Granger ihn? Es konnte es nicht so richtig sagen. Sie schien so sachlich wie immer zu sein, und sie hatte ihn zweimal gefragt, ob sie etwas im Gesicht hatte, weil er sie ständig ansah.

"Bist du sicher, daß ich nichts im Gesicht hab?" fragte sie und biß sich auf die Lippe.

"Hör zu, Granger", erwiderte Blaise in einer Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Ärger, "ich hätte es dir inzwischen gesagt, wenn dem so wäre."

"Es gibt keinen Grund, mich so anzufahren", entgegnete sie barsch. "Geht's dir gut?"

"Ich glaube, ich brauch etwas frische Luft", erklärte er. "Ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir heute früher Schluß machen?" Sie nickte und sah zu, wie Blaise mit aufgebauschter schwarzer Robe aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

'Irgend etwas sehr Seltsames geht mit ihm vor', dachte eine verwirrte Hermine, als sie ihre Bücher zusammensammelte. Gerade als sie die Kerzen löschen wollte, fiel ihr Blick auf etwas Glänzendes. Sie ging darauf zu und erkannte, daß es Blaises Armbanduhr war. Sie hatte bemerkt, daß er die Angewohnheit hatte, seine Uhr abzunehmen, wenn er sich langweilte.

Nicht, daß sie ihn beobachtet hätte, oder so. Natürlich nicht. Sie verfolgte ihn schließlich nicht, um ihn zu bespannern. Er war nur... nun ja, _interessant_ wahrscheinlich. Anders als die übrigen Slytherins, auf eine gute Art.

'Hör auf, an ihn zu denken', rügte Hermine sich. 'Es kommt nichts Gutes dabei raus, wenn man über Slytherins nachdenkt.'

Als sie zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte, war sie ziemlich niedergeschlagen, da Harry und Ron ihre Abwesenheit nicht bemerkt hatten. Sie hatte beide seit dem Mittagessen nicht mehr gesehen, und jetzt waren sie in eine Runde Zauberschach vertieft. Sie waren tatsächlich derart vertieft, daß sie nicht einmal aufblickten und sie begrüßten, als sie neben Ginny und Dean Platz nahm. Alles was sie bekam, war ein gemurmeltes "Hallo, Hermine" von Harry und ein Grunzen von Ron.

Kein "Wo bist du gewesen?" oder auch nur ein scherzhaftes "Hat Pince dich aus der Bibliothek rausgeworfen?". Nur ein Grunzen. Wie typisch.

"Ich find's auch nett, euch zu sehen", sagte sie höhnisch, woraufhin Harry wahrhaftig die Augen hob und ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf. Ron allerdings schien mehr damit beschäftig zu sein, was seine Schwester und ihr Freund taten.

"Nimm deine Hand von ihrem Bein, Thomas", warnte er, wobei er weiterhin das Schachbrett prüfend betrachtete.

"Ron!" protestierte Ginny, aber er ignorierte sie. Dean bewegte seine Hand widerwillig weg.

Da Dean und Ginny offenkundig mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren und Ron und Harry mit ihrem Spiel, konnte Hermine nicht anders, als sich allein zu fühlen. "Also... Ich hab gehört, Malfoy hat sich vorhin in der Großen Halle geoutet - anscheinend sind er und Crabbe schon eine ganze Weile zusammen."

"Hmhmm", stimmte Harry mit einem Nicken zu. "Ich auch."

"Du hattest was mit Crabbe? Ich wußte gar nicht, daß er sexuell so anziehend ist. In Slytherin muß wohl irgendwas im Wasser sein", fuhr Hermine fort, die nun langsam wütend wurde, "denn jemand hat mir erzählt, daß Pansy Parkinson angefangen hat, sich wie ein Mann zu kleiden und "Paul" genannt werden will."

Zu Hermines Überraschung und Belustigung erlangte sie damit tatsächlich Rons Aufmerksamkeit, und er riß den Kopf hoch. "Was?" fragte er.

"Oh, du hast also doch zugehört."

Er wurde rot. "Entschuldige, Hermine, ich... na ja, ich war etwas abgelenkt." Er zeigte auf das Schachbrett.

"Das seh ich." Hermine schürzte die Lippen. Das wurde langsam lächerlich. "Tja, ich geh ins Bett. Gute Nacht, alle miteinander."

Sobald Hermine die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf verschwunden war, blickte Harry auf. "Sie weiß, daß es erst halb acht ist, oder?" fragte er. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung. Irgendwas Merkwürdiges geht mit ihr vor."

ooOOoo

Die nächsten drei Wochen verliefen recht ereignislos für Hermine. Harry und Ron mußten während dieser Zeit insgesamt siebenmal nachsitzen, wofür Gryffindor fünfundsiebzig Punkte verlor. Hermine verdiente in dieser Zeit allerdings fünfundneunzig Punkte dazu, so glich es sich im Endeffekt aus.

Was Hermine interessant fand, war die ziemlich spektakuläre Szene, die sich eines Morgens in der Großen Halle abspielte, als Pansy Parkinson mit Draco Malfoy Schluß machte. Er hatte gebrüllt, sie sei eine frigide Schlampe und andere Obszönitäten, und sie hatte daraufhin mit einem Fluch seine Haare verschwinden lassen. Er war in der Tat immer noch kahlköpfig und hatte erst leichten Flaum an den Stellen, wo die Haare bereits nachwuchsen.

Zabini benahm sich in ihrer Gegenwart immer noch seltsam, und Hermine hoffte verzweifelt, daß er nicht angefangen hatte, sie zu mögen oder so was ähnliches. Das wäre... merkwürdig. Er war immerhin ein Slytherin. Er sah wohl nicht zu schlecht aus - ein bißchen dünn und schmächtig vielleicht - aber er war immer noch ein Slytherin. Ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor, das wäre einfach _falsch_.

Nicht, daß sie Zeit damit verbracht hätte, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, natürlich nicht. Nein, nicht im geringsten.

Als an dem Donnerstag vor dem weihnachtlichen Hogsmeadebesuch ein glitzernder Umschlag in leuchtendem Pink auf ihrem Frühstücksteller landete, löste das enormes Interesse am Gryffindor-Tisch aus. Seamus verschluckte sich fast an dem Würstchen, daß er gerade aß. Hermine warf ihm einen befremdeten Blick zu.

"Was ist los?" fragte sie und hob den Brief vorsichtig auf. Auch nach all dieser Zeit hatte sie sich noch nicht an alle Gebräuche in der Zaubererwelt gewöhnt.

"Quaffelschläger", hauchte Andrew Kirk, der links von Seamus saß, ehrfurchtsvoll.

Lag es nur an Hermine, oder hörte sich das unhöflich an? Sie schob einen Fingernagel unter die Lasche des Umschlags und brach ihn auf. Im Innern fand sie einen Brief und ein Foto. Viktor Krum, der eine Robe in grellem Pink trug, blinzelte sie unter buschigen Augenbrauen heraus an.

Ginny grabschte Hermine das Foto aus den Händen, und es kam schnell bei Seamus und Andrew an, die es beinah liebevoll betrachteten. "Jungs", murmelte Hermine und faltete den Brief auseinander.

In seiner seitlich geneigten Handschrift und in fast perfektem Englisch erklärte Viktor, daß er gerade von den Quiberon-Quaffelschlägern in Frankreich unter Vertrag genommen worden war. Er habe sich gefragt, ob Hermine am kommenden Wochenende mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen würde, um das zu feiern. Hermine steckte den Brief rasch in die Innentasche ihrer Robe. Es war vermutlich das beste, wenn niemand sonst davon wußte.

"Ist der von Krum?" fragte Harry mit einer Portion Eier und Toast im Mund.

"Sprich nicht mit vollem Mund", schalt Hermine. "Ja, ist er."

"Was sagt er?"

"Er hat einen Vertrag bei den Quaffelschlägern bekommen", antwortete Hermine ausdruckslos und griff nach einer Milchkanne.

"Ist das alles?" fragte Ron, der das Foto gerade von Seamus entgegennahm. "Die Tunte hat das Foto unterschrieben", sagte er und reichte es Hermine zurück.

"Das Gekritzel ist wahrscheinlich mehr wert als dein gesamtes Haus, Weasley. Paß auf, daß er es dir nicht klaut, Granger."

Hermine blickte über ihre Schulter und sah Draco Malfoy dort stehen, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle.

"Oh, seht nur", kommentierte Harry trocken, "da liegt was Pinkfarbenes, Glänzendes auf unserem Tisch, und Malfoy kommt geradezu angerannt." Mehrere Gryffindors, die in der Nähe saßen, kicherten und seltsamerweise auch Crabbe und Goyle.

Der nahezu haarlose Malfoy sah reichlich nervös aus, brummelte etwas wie "Verpiß dich, Potter" und rauschte davon. Sogar Hermine mußte darüber lächeln. Malfoy war offenbar etwas empfindlich, wenn es um seine sexuelle Orientierung ging. Eine der Geschichten, die in der Gerüchteküche, die sich Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei nannte, herumgingen, war, daß Pansy Malfoy sitzengelassen hatte, weil er mehr an Blaise Zabini als an Pansy interessiert war.

Hermine hatte dieses Gerücht besonders lachhaft gefunden und Blaise sogar am Ende eines ihrer Treffen darauf angesprochen. Blaise war ausgesprochen rot geworden.

Das war genau das, wovor er sich gefürchtet hatte. Sie hatte einen Weg gefunden, ihn zu fragen, ob er zu haben war. "Sieh mal, Granger, ich ähm, ich wollte schon seit einer Weile mit dir darüber reden. Ich weiß, du findest mich attraktiv und alles, aber ich seh wirklich nicht, daß das mit uns was wird." Er sagte das sehr hastig, und Stille hing zwischen ihnen, während Hermine diese Information verarbeitete.

Blaise wartete unruhig auf ihre Reaktion. Er hoffte, sie würde nicht in Tränen ausbrechen, weil sie hörte, daß sein Herz nicht ihr gehörte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er mit einem weinenden Mädchen umgehen sollte, schon gar nicht einem mit gebrochenem Herzen. Er hatte mal Millicent trösten müssen, nachdem das damalige Objekt ihrer Zuneigung sie beleidigt hatte, aber sie war nicht so sehr am Boden zerstört gewesen als vielmehr mörderisch wütend. Wie auch immer, zu seiner immensen Überraschung tat Hermine die eine Sache, auf die er nicht vorbereitet war.

Sie begann zu lachen.

"Du dachtest, daß ich... daß ich dachte, du wärst... oh, _Blaise_", stieß sie kichernd hervor. Sie konnte sich augenscheinlich vor Lachen kaum halten angesichts der Idee, sie könnte ihn mögen. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen und fragte: "Woher hast du die Idee?"

"Hab ich einfach... gehört." Blaise konnte praktisch fühlen, wie seine Wangen Hitze verströmten.

"Oh." Sie lächelte. "Ich schätze, du bist recht attraktiv... im richtigen Licht. Nehm ich an. Für einige Leute." Sie schien inzwischen ziemlich verlegen zu sein. "Aber danke, daß du versucht hast, es mir schonend beizubringen", fügte sie hinzu und küßte ihn auf die Wange. "Das war süß von dir. Ich seh' dich in Alte Runen." Damit ging sie und ließ einen leicht benommenen Blaise zurück.

'Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe', versuchte Blaise die Unterhaltung, die gerade stattgefunden hatte, nachzuvollziehen. 'Erst sagt sie mir, daß sie mich nicht mag, dann sagt sie, daß ich unattraktiv bin, und dann küßt sie mich.' Blaise schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

"Mädchen."

ooOOoo

"Also, Hermine..." Ginny Weasley hatte sich bei Hermine untergehakt und lächelte strahlend. "Kommst du Weihnachten mit zum Fuchsbau?"

Die Weasleys hatten den größten Teil des Jahres das Haus am Grimmauldplatz als vorübergehende Wohnstatt genutzt, aber Molly Weasley sehnte sich zunehmend nach ihrem eigenen Heim und hatte daher verkündet, daß der Weasley-Klan Weihnachten zu Hause verbringen würde. Hermine vermutete, daß Percy Weasley, der sich von seiner Familie entfremdet hatte, ausgenommen war.

"Eigentlich hatte ich vor, dieses Weihnachten in der Schule zu bleiben, Ginny."

Ginny sah geknickt aus. "Aber Mum erwartet dich! Sie wird so enttäuscht sein."

"Ich weiß, und es tut mir leid, aber ich hab so viel Arbeit zu erledigen. Ich kann so viel mehr schaffen, wenn ich hier bleibe. Außerdem, wenn die Zwillinge da sind, verbringe ich wahrscheinlich mehr Zeit damit, Federn wieder loszuwerden als zu lernen."

Der Rotschopf war eindeutig enttäuscht. "Bist du sicher?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, wenngleich sie ihren Arm zurückzog.

"Ja. Tut mir leid."

"Das ist eine Schande, ich hab irgendwie gehofft, daß..." Ginny beendete den Satz mit einem Murmeln, und Hermine war sicher, daß sie die Worte "lila Klumpen" hörte.

"Wie bitte?"

Mit etwas verlegenem Gesichtsausdruck sagte die jüngste Weasley: "Ich hab irgendwie gehofft, daß du und Ron..."

"Daß wir was?" wollte Hermine wissen, wobei sie versuchte, ihre Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen.

"Ihr habt das ganze Jahr geflirtet, und ich..."

"Geflirtet! Seit wann?" Hermine war gelinde gesagt perplex. Hatte sie mit Ron geflirtet? "Gestritten" schien es besser zu beschreiben. Ginny schien so verwirrt zu sein wie Hermine.

"Aber ich dachte, du magst ihn!"

"Und ich dachte, er würde sich mehr für Schach interessieren als für mich", gab Hermine zu, als sie um eine Ecke bogen und in die Eingangshalle traten. "Ginny, ich mein das nicht böse, aber dein Bruder hat die emotionale Reife eines Eichhörnchens."

"Ich schätze, du hast recht", erwiderte Ginny. Ein listiges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Du hast aber nicht jemand anders im Auge, oder? Ich bin bereit, meine Dienste anzubieten, um dir zu einem Freund zu verhelfen."

Hermine war entsetzt über diese Idee. "Was bist du, Ginny? Mein Zuhälter?" Ginny runzelte die Stirn.

"Was ist ein Zuhälter?"

Die Gryffindor-Vertrauensschülerin schüttelte den Kopf. "Vergiß es."

* * *

**Anmerkungen:** Vielen Dank euch allen:) Das Wetter ist zwar umwerfend, aber hier ist trotzdem schon mal das dritte Kapitel. Das nächste könnt ihr voraussichtlich Ende der nächsten Woche erwarten, wenn nichts dazwischenkommt. Am Wochenende werde ich wohl noch keine Zeit haben. Aber ich nehme an, es sitzt bei 30°C sowieso niemand drinnen und wartet vor dem Computer... :)

**Silke Riddle:** Mal sehen, ob ich jede Woche ein Kapitel schaffe. Im Augenblick ist meine Zeit gerade wieder extrem knapp bemessen, und das obwohl ich noch nicht mal mit meiner 25-Seiten-Hausarbeit angefangen habe. Dafür ist dieses Kapitel aber auch schon etwas früher fertig. ;)

**black-eyed-april:** Ja, die Fortsetzung übersetze ich anschließend auch. Aber das wird noch eine Weile dauern. ;)  
Das mit den Rechtschreibfehlern stimmt leider nicht ganz, die automatische Überprüfung findet dummerweise auch nicht jeden Tippfehler. Aber ich geb mir Mühe, ich kann hier ja als Germanistin nicht mit schlechtem Beispiel vorangehen... ;)

**silver moonstone:** Gemach, gemach, in was sich die beiden verwandeln, wird bald aufgeklärt. :)  
Auf welche Art und Weise Blaise in Band 6 erscheinen wird, weiß ich leider auch nicht genauer. Ich hab meine Informationen aus einer Interviewsammlung auf "The Sugar Quill", daraus geht nur hervor, daß Blaise häufiger vorkommen wird, aber noch keine Einzelheiten.

**smilingduck:** Danke für den Link. :)

**Herzlichen Dank an:** IAmFallen, Maia May, pirat, LadyEvelyn, skateZ, teddy172, ArchAngelAzrael, Riddle2, kirschbluete, lyv, Ninaissaja und blub!


	4. Klatsch und Tratsch

**Kapitel 4  
in welchem Blaise und Hermine sich im Tratschen ergehen**

Die lila Tasche zu ihren Füßen war ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, daß Hermine "Quigleys Federn" einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Das Buch, das sie auf dem Schoß hatte, bestätigte das, und Blaise bemerkte, daß sie schon mehr als die Hälfte durch hatte.

"Entweder ist das ein sehr gutes Buch, oder du liest sehr schnell", bemerkte er, als er sich neben ihr an der Wand niederließ. Sie blickte auf und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Ein bißchen von beidem", gestand sie, überrascht ihn zu sehen. "Ich bin allerdings schon seit einer Stunde hier."

"Gibt es irgendeinen besonderen Grund, weshalb du Anfang Dezember in Hogsmeade an einer Wand sitzt?" Die Luft war ziemlich frostig, und Blaise konnte seinen Atem aufsteigen sehen, während er sprach. Er wickelte seinen Umhang fester um sich.

"Ich bin mit jemandem verabredet." Sie zog eine kleine Papiertüte aus der Tasche ihres grünen Umhangs. "Hustenbonbon?" fragte sie und bot ihm die Tüte an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und löste ein Bonbon aus dem Klumpen, zu dem die Süßigkeiten zusammengeklebt waren. "Ich dachte, du magst Hogsmeade nicht."

Blaise schob seine Hände in seine Taschen, um sie warmzuhalten. Er wünschte, er hätte seine Handschuhe mitgebracht. "Tu ich auch nicht, aber die Hauselfen haben mir nach der siebten Tasse keinen Kaffeenachschub mehr gegeben." Er erschauerte unwillkürlich. Warum fühlte Hermine die Kälte nicht? "Mit wem triffst du dich?"

"Ich wollte eigentlich Viktor auf einen Kaffee treffen, aber ich hab langsam das Gefühl, daß er nicht mehr auftauchen wird."

"Du hast hier eine Stunde gewartet, und dir ist gerade erst aufgefallen, daß Krum nicht kommen wird?"

"Nein. Das habe ich vor zehn Minuten festgestellt." Hermine seufzte und klappte ihr Buch zu. "Ich kann genauso gut nach Hogwarts zurückgehen." Sie ließ das Buch wieder in die lila Tasche gleiten und stand auf. Blaise bemerkte, daß ihre Finger sich blau zu färben begannen. Sie trug ebenfalls keine Handschuhe.

"Kaffe", hörte er sich selbst bellen.

"Wie bitte?" Ihre Wangen waren von der Kälte gerötet, und ihre Augen glänzten seltsam. "Ich weiß, du magst das Zeug, Zabini, aber wenn du anfängst, das Wort willkürlich zu rufen, werden dich die Leute für ein klein wenig merkwürdig halten."

"Kaffe", wiederholte er. Das Wort fühlte sich ausnahmsweise sonderbar auf seiner Zunge an. "Du bist wegen eines Kaffees nach Hogsmeade gekommen, also warum trinkst du nicht einen?"

Sie schien ihn nicht so richtig ernstzunehmen. "Mit dir?" fragte sie unsicher.

'Danach hat es sich wohl angehört', dachte Blaise, als er erkannte, was er impliziert hatte. "Ähm, ich schätze schon."

"Mit dir?" wiederholte sie.

"Wenn du willst", sagte Blaise mit einem Schulterzucken. Er klang, als würde es ihm nichts ausmachen. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, daß es ihn wirklich nicht störte. Wenn man einmal über ihre Rechthaberei hinwegsah, und über die Tatsache, daß ihre Augen viel zu braun waren, dann konnte man sich recht gut mit ihre unterhalten. Wann immer Blaise versuchte, sich mit Slytherins zu unterhalten, kam ihnen unweigerlich ihr Ego in die Quere. Blaise nahm sich selbst hier nicht aus - da war etwas an anderen Slytherins, das seine Selbstherrlichkeit enorm steigerte.

"Aber du bist ein Slytherin."

"Das bin ich wohl."

"Und ich bin eine Gryffindor."

"Tatsächlich?" Er versuchte, überrascht zu klingen, und wurde mit einem Lächeln von Hermine belohnt.

"Es ist nicht gerade üblich für Slytherins und Gryffindors, sich miteinander abzugeben."

"Ah, aber es ist schon dagewesen, daß Gryffindors und Slytherins zusammen an Hausaufgaben gearbeitet haben, wenn es sein mußte. Mein Gott, Granger, ich bitte dich nicht um eine Verabredung oder so was. Ich wollte nur unsere Hausarbeit besprechen." Nach sechs Jahren hatte er endlich das listige Slytherin-Lächeln perfektioniert. "Wir machen die gleiche Aufgabe für Alte Runen, oder nicht?"

Hermine schürzte die Lippen und begann, ins Dorf zurückzugehen.

"Wohin gehst du?" rief er ihr nach.

"Kaffe trinken", erwiderte sie über die Schulter. "Kommst du?"

Da Blaise sich für einen einigermaßen guten Kenner in Sachen Kaffee hielt, nahm er Hermine mit in den "Eberkopf", der - wenn man den Geruch nach Ziegen lange genug ignorieren konnte - den besten Kaffee in Hogsmeade machte.

"So, glaubst du, du wirst mit der Hausaufgabe rechtzeitig fertig?" fragte Hermine und nippte vorsichtig an ihrem Kaffee. Nachdem sie so lange draußen in der Kälte gewesen war, fühlte sich das Getränk praktisch siedend heiß an. Der Ziegengeruch war nicht ganz so stark wie das letzte Mal, als sie hiergewesen war.

"Hoffentlich. Meinst du, Mayfair hat es ernstgemeint, als sie gesagt hat, sie würde uns aus Alte Runen rauswerfen, wenn wir sie nicht rechtzeitig abgeben?"

"Ich hoffe nicht", gestand Hermine. "Ich hab gerade erst angefangen, die Ereignisse in der Muggelwelt während dieser Zeit nachzuschlagen, und ich glaube, ich werde am Ende meinen ganzen Aufsatz noch mal schreiben, um die Nazis zu berücksichtigen."

"Ich hab auch drüber nachgedacht, aber ich glaube, es ist zu spät. Ich würde mich nur verheddern."

Sie kicherte, blickte aber sofort beschämt drein. "Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sie sich, "ich wollte nicht lachen. Es ist nur... na ja. Das hier ist lächerlich, oder?"

"Der Geruch wird stärker, oder?" Blaise nickte in die Richtung des Barkeepers, der hinter dem Tresen ein Glas polierte. "Ich glaube, das liegt an ihm", ergänzte er in einem verschwörerischen Flüsterton.

"Nein! Na ja, _ja_, aber das hab ich nicht gemeint."

Blaise sah die Gryffindor skeptisch an. "Was dann?"

"Ich glaube, ich rede mehr mit dir als mit Harry und Ron. Und ich sprech dich nicht mal mit deinem Vornamen an!"

"Ärger im Paradies?"

"Wenn du es so nennen willst", sagt Hermine langsam und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. "Harry ist immer mit den Gedanken woanders, und Ron... Ron ist in letzter Zeit so distanziert gewesen. Es ist, als wäre er im Geiste anderswo."

"Oder bei _jemand_ anders", fügte Blaise hinzu. Sie warf ihm über den Rand ihrer Tasse einen Blick zu.

"Weißt du etwas, was ich nicht weiß, Zabini?"

"Vielleicht", sagte er, wobei er versuchte, unschuldig zu klingen. "Ich hab mir dich nie als eine Klatschtante vorgestellt, Granger."

"Ich hab mir dich nie als jemanden vorgestellt, der Klatsch kennt, _Zabini_", neckte sie. "Du kannst mich "Hermine" nennen, wenn du willst", setzte sie hinzu.

"Ich dachte nicht, daß wir in unserer Beziehung schon so weit fortgeschritten wären", scherzte er.

"Nun ja, ich bin bereit, den Sprung zu wagen." Sie lehnte sich über den Tisch. "Also, was weißt du über Ron?"

'Meine Güte, ist das ein Dekolleté?' dachte Blaise schwach. Hermine Granger sollte keinen Ausschnitt haben, sie sollte asexuell sein: halb Buch, halb Mensch. "Ich, äh, ich weiß aus einer sicheren Quelle, daß König Weasley eine Königin gefunden haben könnte."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. 'Zu braun', dachte Blaise. "Wirklich?" Ihre Augen verengten sich mißtrauisch. "Aber woher solltest du das wissen? Du _weißt_, wer es ist, oder?"

Der Slytherin nickte. "Ja, und laß uns nur soviel sagen: Wenn er es sich mit ihr verscherzt, wird er seine liebliche rote Haarpracht verlieren."

"Nein!" Verwunderung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Parkinson? _Pansy_?" Blaises Lächeln war voller Selbstgefälligkeit.

"Und, hast du irgendwelche Gerüchte über die Gryffindors?" fragte er, während er versuchte, einen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild im Fenster zu werfen. Seit wann war er so eitel? 'Ich brauch wirklich einen neuen Haarschnitt', entschied er und schob sich seinen Pony aus den Augen.

"Ähm... Lavender Brown schnarcht?"

"Ist das das Beste, was du zu bieten hast?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Hm, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben kann, dann sind Seamus und Dean mehr als "nur Freunde"."

"Ernsthaft?"

"Ja. Was ist mit Crabbe und Goyle? Stimmen die Gerüchte über die beiden?"

Blaise lachte und erregte dabei die Aufmerksamkeit einiger anderer Gäste. "Crabbe und Goyle? Nein! Obwohl das die Blicke erklären würde, die Goyle Crabbe zuwirft", grübelte er.

"Ist was dran an dem über dich und Daphne Greengrass?"

"Sie war beschwipst und hat ihre Zunge in meinen Hals gesteckt."

"Also keine perversen Sexabenteuer mit Handschellen?"

"Nein. Wo wir gerade bei Sexabenteuern sind..."

Hermine stöhnte auf, sie wußte, was jetzt kommen würde.

"... irgendwas dran an dem Gerede über dich, Potter und Weasley?"

"Mit Sicherheit nicht!" Ihr Gesicht war inzwischen leuchtend rot, und sie lehnte sich zurück und lachte schwach. "Ich hab das Gerücht gehört und konnte eine halbe Stunde lang nicht aufhören zu lachen."

Blaise begann, mit den Fingern auf die schäbige Tischplatte zu trommeln. Wäre die Kneipe grün gewesen, hätte sie ihn stark an den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum erinnert. Die Gesellschaft war allerdings unendlich viel besser als jede, die er im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum finden könnte. Selbstverständlich würde er das nie vor ihr zugeben.

Im Verlauf des Nachmittags erfuhr er, daß Hermine ein Einzelkind war und froh darüber, im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst. Blaise war der Älteste von fünf, und er hätte alles darum gegeben, ein Einzelkind zu sein. Er erfuhr auch, daß Hermines Eltern völlig ahnungslos waren, was die Geschehnisse an der Schule ihrer Tochter betraf, und daß Hermine sich bewußt dazu entschlossen hatte, sie über alles im Zusammenhang mit Voldemort im Unklaren zu lassen.

"Du bist wie ein Buch", verkündete Hermine, als sie ihre dritte Tasse Kaffee austrank. Wenn das möglich gewesen wäre, hätte Blaise angenommen, daß ihr das Getränk zu Kopf stieg.

Der Slytherin dachte darüber nach. "Da du Bücher magst, nehm' ich das als Kompliment."

"Vermutlich. Ich kann dich nur nicht richtig lesen."

"Willst du mich lesen?" Blaise hätte sich beinahe geohrfeigt. Flirtete _er_ mit _ihr_?

"Ich glaube, das würd' ich gerne. Würdest du es empfehlen?"

Blaise schluckte. Er hoffte, es war nicht hörbar. Flirtete _sie_ mit _ihm_? Oder war ihr der Kaffee zu Kopf gestiegen?

"Meinst du, wir sollten zum Schloß zurückgehen?" Sie wirkte erschrocken, vielleicht weil er ihre Frage nicht beantwortet hatte, aber auch weil seine Stimme etwas höher als sonst klang, als er das sagte. Hermine warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es begann zu dämmern.

"Ja, das ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee", stimmte sie zu. Sie klang leicht enttäuscht und griff nach ihrem Portemonnaie. Sie legte eine Galeone auf den Tisch, ebenso wie Blaise, und sie standen beide auf. Gerade als sie die Tür zu dem Lokal öffneten, bedeckte sie eine Wolke aus lila Staub und brachte Blaise zum Husten und Hermine zum Niesen.

Als Hermine zu Blaise hochblickte - sie war sicher, sie hatte ihn angeniest - starrte sie in ein paar berauschend blauer Augen. Ihr stockte der Atem, und sie bemerkte, daß sie begonnen hatte, sich nach vorn zu beugen. 'Ja, das scheint eine gute Idee zu sein', dachte Hermine, während sie den Kopf nach oben neigte.

Ein Glas zerbrach.

Hermine und Blaise sprangen auseinander, der Trancezustand war gebrochen.

"Wir sollten besser gehen", sagte Hermine hastig. Blaise nickte wortlos, und sie machten sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg zurück zum Schloß.

"Reparo." Das zerbrochene Glas fügte sich wieder zusammen, und der Barkeeper hob es vom Boden auf.

"Warum hast du das gemacht?" fragte eine Frau an der Theke. Sie rührte mit einer Cocktailzwiebel in ihrem Getränk und runzelte die Stirn. "Sie waren so dicht dran!"

"Weil du dich nicht in das Leben anderer Leute einmischen solltest", antwortete der Barkeeper und warf sich seinen langen, grauen Bart über die Schulter. "Du bist eine verheiratete Frau, Elizabeth. Ich hatte angenommen, du wärst inzwischen zu alt für so was."

"Ich ziehe es vor, das Alter eher als so etwas wie eine Richtlinie zu sehen", erwiderte Elizabeth Quigley unbekümmert, bevor sie mit einem befriedigenden Knirschen in ihre Zwiebel biß.

"Du hast zu viel Zeit in der Gesellschaft deines Onkels verbracht", sagte der Barkeeper amüsiert.

"Ist das etwas Schlechtes?" fragte Elizabeth und krauste die Nase. "Außerdem, diese beiden sind so perfekt füreinander. Ich finde das, seitdem sie zum ersten Mal in meinem Laden waren." Sie holte ein paar Münzen aus der Tasche ihrer dunkelroten Robe hervor und pickte einige heraus. Sie legte sie auf die Theke, aber der Barkeeper schob sie zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie lächelte strahlend.

"Es sind trotzdem nur Kinder", warnte er.

"Es ist nie zu früh, um die Liebe zu finden", entgegnete sie heiter. "Grüß Mami von mir."

Sie verließ den "Eberkopf" in einem Wirbel aus rotem Stoff, und der Barkeeper lächelte in seinen Bart hinein. Seine Tochter war ihrem Onkel manchmal so ähnlich, daß es unheimlich war.

ooOOoo

An dem Tag als die anderen Schüler für die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause fahren sollten, befand sich Hermine in der Bibliothek und organisierte ihre Notizen für Zauberkunst. Sie hatte entschieden, daß die Wiederholung einfacher sein würde, wenn sie alles so ordnete, daß es in der Reihenfolge war wie es im Lehrbuch vorkam. Damit und mit der Vielzahl farbiger Verweise, die sie angehäuft hatte, um alles nach Farben zu sortieren, war Hermine sicher, daß sie bei den Abschlußprüfungen unschlagbar sein würde.

"Hermine Granger", bellte eine Stimme hinter ihr, als sie gerade mit dem zweiten Kapitel begann. Hermine drehte sich um und sah Millicent Bulstrode hinter sich stehen, mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ihr Reiseumhang ließ vermuten, daß sie kurz davor war aufzubrechen, um den Zug zu nehmen.

"Millicent Bulstrode?" fragte Hermine unsicher.

"Was", fragte Millicent scharf, "sind deine Absichten bezüglich Blaise Zabini?"

"Absichten?" wiederholte Hermine. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig eingeschüchtert von der Slytherin, die sie bedrohlich überragte. In Wirklichkeit war der Größenunterschied zwischen den beiden Mädchen gering, aber da Hermine saß und Millicent stand, schien die Slytherin um so eindrucksvoller.

Millicent rollte mit den Augen. "Ja. Bezüglich Blaise Zabini. Ich glaube, du kennst ihn. Slytherin, dunkle Haare, ungefähr so groß", sagte sie und hielt ihre Hand etwa acht Zentimeter über ihren Kopf.

"Italienischer Abstammung?" fragte Hermine. "Ja, ich kenne ihn. Ich bin allerdings immer noch nicht ganz sicher, was du mit "Absichten" meinst. Freundschaft, denk ich, aber das ist auch alles."

Die Slytherin verengte die Augen und sah Hermine eingehend an. "Du hast also kein romantisches Interesse an meinem Freund?"

"O Gott, nein." Hermine konnte nicht glauben, daß Millicent sie das fragte. "Ich meine... es ist _Blaise_. Nicht wirklich mein Typ." Hermine blickte zu Millicent auf, sie hatte sie hoffentlich nicht beleidigt. "Du kannst ihn gern haben", fügte sie hinzu, obwohl ihr sobald sie das gesagt hatte auffiel, daß es sich anhörte, als wäre Blaise das letzte Stück Kuchen oder das Bonbon am Boden der Tüte, das am Papier festgeklebt ist.

"Ihn haben?" echote Millicent. "Warum sollte ich ihn wollen? Es ist _Blaise_." Beide lächelten. "Tja, ähm, frohe Weihnachten, Granger." Die Slytherin schien mit Hermines Antwort zufrieden zu sein.

"Ja, frohe Weihnachten, Bulstrode", sagte Hermine und wandte sich wieder ihren Zauberkunst-Notizen zu.

Millicent wandte sich zum Gehen, blieb aber stehen, um zu sagen: "Übrigens, er bleibt über Weihnachten hier. Hat eine Eule von seinen Eltern bekommen. Sie nehmen die Kleinen Weinachten mit nach Italien, und Blaise muß in Hogwarts bleiben."

Hermine nickte. "Fröhliche Weihnachten, Millicent." Überrascht, daß sie mit ihrem Vornamen angesprochen wurde, lächelte Millicent leicht, bevor sie aus der Bibliothek eilte. Sie hatte einen Zug zu kriegen.

Als Hermine sich wieder ihren Notizen zuwandte und eine Seite in ihrem Lehrbuch umblätterte, konnte sie nicht anders, als ein bißchen neidisch zu sein. Harry und Ron zeigten kein solches Interesse mehr an ihrem Leben, und es tat weh. Slytherins sollte sich nicht umeinander sorgen - sie sollten gierig, rücksichtslos und von sich selbst eingenommen sein. Oder war das nur Malfoy?

Nachdem sie Blaise etwas besser kennengelernt hatte - obwohl sie zugeben mußte, daß er ihr immer noch ein Rätsel war - konnte sie ehrlich sagen, daß nicht alle Slytherins so waren. Sogar Millicent schien ganz nett zu sein, trotz des Schwitzkasten-Vorfalls in der zweiten Klasse. Und sie machte sich Sorgen um ihren Freund und darüber, mit wem er sich eingelassen hatte. Es machte Hermine etwas Angst, als ihr klar wurde, daß Harry und Ron sich von den Slytherins eine Scheibe abschneiden konnten.

ooOOoo

Über die Weihnachtsferien waren weniger als zwanzig Schüler in Hogwarts, daher waren die Haustische in der Großen Halle durch einen einzelnen Tisch ersetzt worden, an dem die Schüler mit den Lehrern gemeinsam saßen.

Hermine war ziemlich überrascht, Blaise am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch neben sich vorzufinden, obwohl sie gewußt hatte, daß er noch in Hogwarts war.

"Morgen", murmelte er und griff blindlings nach einer Tasse Kaffee, die Augen noch immer halb geschlossen. Er war zu dieser Tageszeit offensichtlich nicht an fester Nahrung interessiert, wie Hermine belustigt feststellte. Hermine steckte sich das letzte Stück von ihrem Toast in den Mund und reichte ihm einen Umschlag.

Er sah ihn verständnislos an. "Was ist das?" fragte er.

"Es ist eine Weihnachtskarte."

Er tippte den Umschlag mit dem Finger an. "Wieso?"

"Weil man sie traditionell zu dieser Jahreszeit verschenkt." Er sah sie mißtrauisch an, bevor er erwiderte: "Ich weiß, was eine Weihnachtskarte ist, Hermine. Aber weshalb gibst _du mir_ eine?"

Hermine seufzte. Vielleicht hätte sie ihm die Karte lieber zu einer Tageszeit geben sollen, zu der er zusammenhängender denken konnte. Er hatte offenkundig zu viel Blut in seinem Koffeinkreislauf. "Weil, Merlin hilf mir, ich anfange, dich als einen Freund zu sehen. Das ist, was Freunde tun, sie schenken sich gegenseitig Karten."

Mit immer noch mißtrauisch verengten Augen ließ er einen Finger unter die Lasche des Umschlags gleiten und öffnete ihn mit so wenig Reißen wie möglich. Er zog die Karte heraus und betrachtete das Bild auf der Vorderseite. "Nicht sehr weihnachtlich", bemerkte er.

"Ich konnte mir dich nicht als jemanden vorstellen, der Stechpalme und Rotkehlchen mag." Sie sah das Bild an, ein dampfende Kaffeetasse. Neben der Tasse war ein Löwe mit einer Schlange im Maul.

"Hast du das gezeichnet?"

"Ich? Nein, ich kann Strichmännchen zeichnen, das ist aber auch alles. Dean hat das gezeichnet - zwei Sickel pro Karte, drei für eine, die sich bewegt." Blaise nickte interessiert und öffnete die Karte.

_Kaffee sollte schwarz sein wie die Hölle, stark wie der Tod und süß wie die Liebe _stand da. _Türkisches Sprichwort _stand in kleineren Buchstaben darunter. _Ich habe das hier gesehen und an dich gedacht _hatte Hermine in grüner Tinte hinzugefügt. Die restliche Schrift im Innern der Karte war nur ein standardmäßiger Weihnachtsgruß.

"Gefällt sie dir?" fragte Hermine. Sie war nervöser, als sie hätte sein sollen.

"Sie ist... sehr auf mich abgestimmt", meinte Blaise lächelnd. Kaffee war unendlich viel interessanter als ein hübsches Bild von einem Vogel. Wäre es nur ein echter Kaffee gewesen... "Danke."

"Macht es dir was aus, daß du nicht mit nach Italien kannst?"

"Woher weißt du davon?" Blaise war überrascht, verwandelte sie sich in eine Art Verfolger?

"Millicent Bulstrode hat mich gestern besucht."

"Ach so." Das schien Blaise neu zu sein. "Eigentlich stört mich das mit Italien nicht. Ich bin sowieso jeden Sommer da. Das ist erst das zweite Mal, daß ich Weihnachten hier verbringe, also versuch ich's zu genießen."

"Bleiben viele Slytherins hier?" fragte Hermine, um ein bißchen Konversation zu betreiben.

"Ein halbes Duzend oder so. Abgesehen von Pansy und Daphne sind sie alle jünger als ich."

Blaise schien heute morgen nicht besonders gesprächig zu sein, und Hermine war drauf und dran, ihren Versuch aufzugeben, ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Aber es war niemand sonst zum Unterhalten da, also sagte sie: "Deine Brüder sind also nicht in Hogwarts?"

"Pascal fängt im September an", war die lustlose Antwort.

"Glaubst du, er wird nach Slytherin kommen?"

"Ravenclaw." Einsilbige Wörter waren zu dieser Tageszeit besser für das Gehirn.

"Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, Blaise?" Hermine begann sich langsam Sorgen zu machen.

Er schenkte ihr mattes Lächeln, bevor er es erläuterte. "Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, mich so früh morgens zu unterhalten. Die anderen Slytherins sehen mich gewöhnlich nur kommen, reichen mir meinen Kaffee und lassen mich in Ruhe."

"Willst du, daß ich dich in Ruhe lasse?"

"Mußt du selbst wissen."

Hermine zog sich eine weitere Scheibe Toast heran und begann, sie mit Butter zu bestreichen. Gerade als sich ihre Hand um das Marmeladeglas schloß, ließ eine Eule die morgendliche Ausgabe des "Tagespropheten" auf ihren Teller fallen. Die Eule landete auf ihrem Arm, und Hermine steckte ein paar Sickel in den Beutel an ihrem Bein. Sie verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Toast als ihr die Schlagzeile ins Auge sprang: _Krum entführt_? Der bulgarische Sucher auf dem Foto blinzelte und blickte finster, bevor er aus dem Bild verschwand. Hermine wischte sich Krümel aus dem Mundwinkel, ignorierte Blaises besorgtes "Alles in Ordnung?" und las rasch den Artikel.

_Der Sucher der bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft, Viktor Krum, wird seit mehr als einer Woche vermißt, wie der_ Tagesprophet _aufdecken konnte._

_Krum, 20, wurde kürzlich von dem französischen Quidditch-Team _Quiberon Quaffelschläger_ unter Vertrag genommen. Er wurde nicht mehr gesehen, seit er Frankreich verlassen hat, um seine frühere Freundin Hermine Granger zu besuchen. Hermine Granger befindet sich zur Zeit in der Mitte ihres sechsten Schuljahres an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Die beiden haben sich kennengelernt, als Krum vor zwei Jahren die Durmstrang-Akademie im Trimagischen Turnier vertreten hat._

_Sein Mannschaftskamerad und Kapitän der Quaffelschläger, Léon Marche, sagte: _"_Excusez moi, mais je ne parle pas l_'_anglais._"_ Die anderen Mitglieder der Quaffelschläger verweigerten jeglichen Kommentar, aber eine offizielle Sprecherin des Teams hat uns mitgeteilt, daß Krums Verschwinden untersucht wird._

"_Er hat sich wahrscheinlich nur entschlossen, nach Hawaii zu gehen, oder so was_"_, sagte sie. _"_Das Wetter hier drüben ist um diese Zeit nicht besonders großartig. Er wird vermutlich in ein paar Wochen sonnengebräunt wieder auftauchen_"_, fügte sie hinzu._

_Aber angesichts der Tatsache, daß Sie-wissen-schon-wessen Gegenwart erneut ihre Schatten über das Land wirft, könnte dies Teil einer größeren Angelegenheit sein? Als wir uns nach der Situation erkundigten, sagte uns der Auror, mit dem wir gesprochen haben: _"_Haut ab._"

_Weitere Einzelheiten zu diesem Artikel auf Seite 7._

"Hermine", sagte Blaise, der über ihre Schulter spähte, "Geht's dir gut?" Sie übergab ihm ohne ein Wort den "Propheten" und biß von ihrem inzwischen kalten Toast ab. Sie kaute langsam. Das erklärte, warum Viktor nicht in Hogsmeade erschienen war. Aber wo war er? Er war nicht in Hawaii oder so etwas ähnliches. Viktor hatte ihr einmal erzählt, daß er Urlaub in der Sonne unerträglich fand. Er bevorzugte Skiurlaub, oder er fuhr einfach nach Hause zu seinen Eltern.

Neben ihr stieß Blaise einen leisen Pfiff aus. "Irgend eine Idee, wo er sein könnte?" fragte er leise.

"Nein." Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, als ihr ein neuer Gedanke kam. "Ich werde wieder Haßbriefe kriegen!", jammerte sie.

"Haßbriefe?" wiederholte Blaise. Hermine nickte, hob den Kopf und holte tief Luft.

"Ja. Wie in der vierten Klasse, als Rita Skeeter behauptet hat, ich würde Harry das Herz brechen, indem ich mit Viktor ausgehe." Sie hämmerte mit der Faust auf den Tisch, was die Aufmerksamkeit zweier Erstkläßler aus Hufflepuff auf sich zog, die kicherten und sich dann wieder ihrem Frühstück zuwandten. "Warum mußten die mich hier mit reinziehen? Diese Reporter vom "Tagespropheten" wissen einfach nicht, wann sie ihre verdammten Nasen aus dem Privatleben anderer Leute heraushalten sollten."

"Ich bin sicher, es wird nicht so schlimm werden", sagte Blaise, während er sich seine dritte Tasse Kaffee einschenkte. Die Gryffindor hob die Augenbrauen.

"Nicht so schlimm? Dir hat noch nie irgendeine Hexe per Post Bubotubler-Eiter geschickt, weil irgendeine Zeitung behauptet hat, du hättest Harry Potter das Herz gebrochen."

"Ich verstehe, was du meinst." Er machte eine Pause und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. "Was machst du heute?"

"Lernen. Und du?"

Er schien gründlich darüber nachzudenken. "Ich überlege, ob ich die Kerker überfluten und Filch erzählen soll, daß es Peeves gewesen ist. Hast du Lust mitzumachen?" fragte er in lässig-gedehntem Ton.

"Meinst du das ernst?" Innerlich fragte sie sich: 'Versuchst du, dich wie Draco Malfoy anzuhören?'

"Todernst. Das wollte ich schon seit Jahren machen, und jetzt hab ich nichts besseres zu tun, also scheint es die perfekte Gelegenheit zu sein." Er schenkte ihr ein weiteres seiner schiefen Lächeln. "Wir würden sogar etwas Schaumbad besorgen und es mit dem Wasser vermischen. Das würde Snape gefallen. Lavendelaroma, denk ich. Perfekt."

"Wir? Blaise, ich bin _Vertrauensschülerin_", betonte sie. Er schien überrascht, das zu hören.

"Oh, also dafür ist dieses Abzeichen."

"Ich werde nicht die Kerker unter Wasser setzen", sagte sie streng. Sie hatte das seltsame Gefühl, daß sie in Blaises Überflutungsplan hineingezogen werden würde, wenn sie nicht standhaft war.

"Schade." Er stürzte den Rest seines Kaffees hinunter und stand auf. "Treffen wir uns trotzdem heute abend?" Blaise langte nach einem trockenen Stück Toast und biß hinein.

"Gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort."

"Bis dann."

ooOOoo

An Silvester saß Blaise beim Mittagessen und blätterte durch ein Buch, das Hermine ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Er hatte gelacht, als er es am Weihnachtsmorgen zusammen bei seinen anderen Geschenken liegen sehen und es typisch gefunden hatte, daß Hermine Granger ihm ein Buch schenkte.

Pansy und Daphne waren ihm auf die Nerven gegangen, weil sie wissen wollten, weshalb sie ihm etwas zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, und er war gezwungen gewesen, zu erzählen, wie sie sich durch ihre gemeinsame Arbeit für Alte Runen besser kennengelernt hatten. Kitzelzauber konnten sehr überzeugend sein. Er hatte natürliche ihren Handel außen vor gelassen, da er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, daß, selbst wenn er erwähnt hätte, daß er ihr Italienisch beibrachte, er hätte erklären müssen, was er im Gegenzug dafür bekam.

Das Buch war über alles Mögliche, voll von scheinbar wahllosen Fakten. Blaise las gerade das Kapitel "Bizarre Muggel-Gesetze", nachdem er soeben "Merkwürdigkeiten im Tierreich" beendet hatte.

Die anderen Sechstkläßler aus Slytherin stießen zu ihm; sie diskutierten gerade Pansys Hausaufgabe für Wahrsagen. "Also, ich glaube nicht, daß ich eine richtige Waage bin", sagte Daphne, als sie ihr blondes Haar über die Schulter warf.

"Da muß ich widersprechen", erwiderte Pansy und ließ sich neben Blaise nieder. "Oberflächlich betrachtet bist du vielleicht keine, aber wenn man tiefer gräbt, bist du eine." Die Slytherin-Vertrauensschülerin grinste Blaise an. "Tag, Blaisilein."

"Nenn mich nicht so", grummelte er, während er umblätterte. Pansy verdrehte die Augen und zog Blaises fast unberührten Teller mit Essen zu sich heran. Sie schaufelte die Karotten von seinem Teller herunter und schob dafür ihren Brokkoli drauf, bevor sie seinen Teller wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz stellte. So war es seit der ersten Klasse gewesen: Blaise konnte Karotten nicht leiden - anscheinend war er in einen Unfall mit diesem Gemüse verwickelt gewesen, als er noch klein gewesen war - und Pansy haßte Brokkoli leidenschaftlich.

"Willst du dich zu uns setzen, Granger? Hermine?" rief Daphne und winkte der Gryffindor zu, die gerade die Große Halle betreten hatte. Blaise blickte auf und sah Hermines überraschten Gesichtsausdruck angesichts der Einladung der Slytherins, sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Sie schien ihn anzusehen, um zu fragen, was sie tun sollte. Er nickte beinah unmerklich, und sie setzte sich neben Daphne.

"Ähm, danke", sagte sie unsicher.

"Wie kommst du mit dieser Gnomisch-Übersetzung voran?" fragte das blonde Mädchen.

Hermine stöhnte. "Es ist tödlich! All diese Spiralen, die von der Mitte der Seite ausgehen? Ich fühl mich, als würde ich im Kreis laufen." Daphne nickte mitfühlend.

"Was ist dein Sternzeichen, Hermine?" fragte Pansy.

"Wie bitte?"

"Es ist für meine Hausaufgabe in Wahrsagen", erklärte Pansy langsam.

"Aber warum solltest du mein Sternzeichen..."

"Sag ihr einfach dein Sternzeichen, Hermine", sagte Blaise, als er ein Stück Brokkoli auf seiner Gabel aufspießte.

Etwas widerwillig teilte Hermine mit, daß sie Jungfrau war. Daphne kicherte daraufhin. Pansy sah ihre Hauskameradin an, als wollte sie sagen "Halt die Klappe, das nervt langsam".

"Hab ich was Witziges gesagt?" Hermine war etwas verwirrt über Daphnes Gekicher.

"Es ist nur, daß Blaise auch Jungfrau ist.", antwortete Pansy gelangweilt. Sie warf Daphne eine vernichtenden Blick zu. "Es ist nicht so, als wäre ihr Geburtstag der neunzehnte September, Daffy."

"Äh, na ja, eigentlich..." Weiter kam Hermine mit diesem Satz jedoch nicht, denn alle Slytherins starrten sie an, sogar Blaise hatte den Blick von seinem Buch gehoben.

Blaise sprach zuerst. "Wir haben am selben Tag Geburtstag?" fragte er.

"Nur wenn deiner am neunzehnten September ist."

"Nun, dann anscheinend schon."

Hermine schob das Essen auf ihrem Teller hin und her, während sie nachdachte. Schließlich sah sie zu Pansy auf. "Was ist dein Sternzeichen?"

"Stier", antwortete Pansy vorsichtig.

Hermine schien darüber nachzugrübeln, und Blaise beobachtete sie aufmerksam über den Rand seines Buches hinweg. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß er wußte, was sie sagen würde.

"Ich hab mich nicht viel mit Wahrsagen beschäftigt, aber soll das nicht gut mit Fischen zusammenpassen?"

Aha! Das war fast genau das, was Blaise erwartet hatte. _Fast_, weil er Ron Weasleys Sternzeichen nicht gewußt hatte. Pansys Wangen färbten sich rot, und sie murmelte eine Bestätigung. Daphne sah ziemlich verwirrt aus, als sie fragte sich, warum Pansy so seltsam auf eine scheinbar so unschuldige Frage reagierte. Blaise war versucht, etwas zu sagen, aber er hielt den Mund. Er hatte sich mit Pansy nicht immer gut verstanden, aber seit sie sich ihm wegen ihrer Beziehung mit Weasley anvertraut hatte, war sie ihm gegenüber bedeutend freundlicher geworden, und er konnte sich vorstellen, daß sie so gute Freunde werden würden wie er und Millicent. Sie hatte bereits angefangen, ihn "Blaisilein" zu nennen, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen.

In dem Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln und Pansy aus ihrer unangenehmen Lage zu erlösen, sagte Blaise: "Das Buch ist ziemlich gut." Hermine lächelte.

"Freut mich, daß es dir gefällt."

"Wußtest du, daß eine Kakerlake neun Tage überleben kann, nachdem man ihr den Kopf abgehackt hat, bis sie verhungert?"

"Blaise!" schimpfte Daphne. "Ich versuche zu essen! Ich will nichts über Kakerlaken hören."

Er entschuldigte sich und sagte: "Das hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht, und ich vermute, daß, gäbe es morgen eine Apokalypse, die einzigen lebenden Kreaturen auf dem Planeten, die übrig wären, Kakerlaken, Knallrümpfige Kröter und Draco Malfoy wären."

Pansy schnaubte auf eine ziemlich undamenhafte Weise, und Daphnes Gekicher begann von Neuem. Sogar Hermine lachte, und Blaise grinste.

"Ich glaube tatsächlich, du könntest recht haben", stimmte Pansy zu, als sie eine Karotte auf ihre Gabel schob.

"Hat Justin schon mit euch gesprochen, wegen heute abend?" fragte Hermine, als sie sich von ihrem Lachanfall erholt hatte. Pansy und Daphne nickten, aber Blaise sah nur verwirrt aus.

"Klingt großartig!" begeisterte sich Daphne. "Ich hoffe, Dumbledore läßt uns gehen."

"Ist mir was entgangen"? fragte Blaise nach und klappte sein Buch zu. Seine Mahlzeit wurde langsam kalt.

"Finch-Fletchley will Dumbledore fragen, ob die Sechst- und Siebtkläßler, die noch hier sind, heute nacht nach Hogsmeade gehen können", informierte Pansy.

"Neujahr im Schloß ist todlangweilig", stimmte Hermine zu. Fast wie aufs Stichwort hüpfte der Hufflepuff zu ihnen herüber, wobei er Blaise an einen aufgeregten Welpen erinnerte. Er schien verwundert darüber, daß Hermine bei den Slytherins saß, aber er fragte nicht nach.

"Wir dürfen gehen!" verkündete er. "Dumbledore hat gesagt, ein paar von den Lehrern gehen in die "Drei Besen", also dürfen wir "mitkommen", oder so was in der Art."

Pansy zog eine Grimasse. "Urg. Also werden uns den ganzen Abend _Lehrern_ beobachten." Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

"Selbstverständlich nicht. Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist, sie betrunken zu machen.

* * *

**Anmerkungen:**  
So, wie versprochen am Ende der Woche Kapitel vier. Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, schon gestern fertig zu sein, aber das hat dann leider doch nicht ganz geklappt. Dafür hab ich jetzt aber auch erst mal wieder ein bißchen Luft. :) Das Kapitel hat euch hoffentlich ein wenig für die lange Wartezeit entschädigt. Liebe Grüße an alle "Camper"! ;)  
Euch allen vielen Dank, daß ihr euch die Zeit genommen habt, eine kurze Botschaft zu hinterlassen:)

**teddy172:** Danke, der Eisbecher hat definitiv geholfen. :) Ein kleiner Zuckerschub wirkt Wunder...

**Neara:** Ich weiß leider auch nicht mehr darüber, als daß Blaise im sechsten Band häufiger vorkommen wird. Das hab ich in irgendeinem Interview gelesen, das sich im Archiv der Seite befindet. Unter dem Link "GringottsSQ Vault" gibt es ganz unten den Unterpunkt "A Collection of Quotes by J. K. Rowling". Aud der Seite, auf die man da geleitet wird, kann man Suchbegriffe eingeben, also z.B. auch "Blaise Zabini", und man kriegt alles, was sie bislang darüber geäußert hat. :)


	5. Mangelnde Eloquenz

**Kapitel 5  
in welchem Blaise jegliche Eloquenz abhanden kommt**

Um fünf nach halb zwölf am Abend war Blaise immer noch nicht sicher, wie er in die_ "_Drei Besen" geschleppt worden war. Als er einen Schluck von seinem siebten Butterbier nahm, fiel es ihm wieder ein: Pansy hatte äußerst scharfe Fingernägel, und Daphne war außerordentlich gut mit dem Flederwicht-Fluch.

Blaise versuchte, die Geräuschkulisse in der Kneipe mit seinen eigenen Gedanken auszublenden, während er sich wünschte, es wäre mehr Alkohol in seinem Getränk. Er hatte im Alter von sieben Jahre gelernt, daß genug Alkohol in Butterbier war, um eine Hauselfe beschwipst zu machen. Seine Mutter war nicht sehr erfreut gewesen, als Goolie, die einzige Hauselfe der Zabinis, nahezu drei Tage lang betrunken gewesen war.

"Blaise, tanzt du jetzt oder nicht?" Pansy zupfte ungeduldig am Ärmel seiner Robe, und Blaise versuchte sie abzuschütteln.

"Oder nicht", war seine Antwort. "Ich tanze nicht", erklärte er.

"_Jeder_ tanzt", beharrte Pansy, während sie sich bemühte, nicht die Geduld zu verlieren. "Sogar Daphne, und sie sieht aus wie eine Vogelscheuche, wenn sie tanzt."

Blaise sah sie finster an. "Willst du wirklich, daß ich mich zum Idioten mache?" Die Slytherin, gekleidet in eine glitzernde rosa Robe, schüttelte den Kopf.

"Natürlich nicht. Das wäre nur ein zusätzliches Plus."

"Pansy..." warnte er. Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Gut, dann eben nicht. Ich werde dich um Mitternacht nicht küssen, sowohl ist sicher." Sie kehrte zur Tanzfläche zurück, wo sie sich wieder zu Daphne und Hermine gesellte. Mit Interesse stellte Blaise fest, daß Daphne tatsächlich aussah wie eine Vogelscheuche, die vom Wind umhergetrieben wurde, wenn sie tanzte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Blaise Professor Mayfair erkennen, die beinahe auf Professor Snapes Schoß saß, während sie versuchte, ihn mit einem erotischen Tanz zu animieren. Blaise hatte anonym eine Flasche Scotch zu dem Tisch geschickt, an dem die Lehrer saßen, und sie schienen sie recht fröhlich zu leeren. Snape schien sogar zu lächeln. Nun ja, Blaise vermutete, daß er lächelte, es konnte natürlich auch sein, daß er nur Blähungen hatte.

Was immer es war, die Lehrer waren ausreichend angetrunken, was bedeutete, daß sie nicht im geringsten auf die Schüler achteten.

Pansys Abgang hatte Blaise wieder in seine Träumereien versinken lassen, und er versuchte gerade, sich die elfte Anwendungsmöglichkeit von Drachenblut ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, als Hermine sich neben ihm niederließ. "Amüsierst du dich?" fragte sie mit einem Lächeln. Seine Antwort darauf war ein verachtungsvoller Blick. "Es ist nur noch eine Viertelstunde bis Mitternacht", sagte Hermine entschuldigend. "Danach können wir zum Schloß zurückgehen." Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. "Ich meinte das nicht als Einladung", stotterte sie, "ich hab nur eine Tatsache festgestellt."

"Ich weiß."

"Gut."

"Hat Pansy dich geschickt, um mich zum Tanzen zu bewegen?" fragte er, wobei er seine Stimme hob, damit sie ihn über die Musik hinweg hören konnte.

"Nein. Meine Füße tun weh", erklärte sie. "Ich hätte keine Schuhe mit Absätzen tragen sollen", fügte sie hinzu. Blaise lächelte.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß du der Typ wärst, der überhaupt Schuhe mit hohen Absätzen _besitzt_."

Hermine lehnte sich verschwörerisch nach vorn. "Ich hab sie mir von Daphne geliehen", gab sie mit einem Grinsen zu.

"Du siehst damit größer aus."

"Soll das heißen, daß ich klein bin?" fragte Hermine mit gespielter Entrüstung. Blaise zuckte zusammen.

"Gibt es darauf eine richtige Antwort?"

"Hermine, willst du tanzen?" Justin Finch-Fletchley war an ihrem Tisch erschienen und sah die Gryffindor hoffnungsvoll an.

'Was ist das bloß mit Hufflepuffs und der Farbe Gelb?', wunderte sich Blaise, als er Justins gelbe Robe musterte. Er vermutete, es lag daran, daß Gelb gewöhnlich mit Fröhlichkeit assoziiert wurde, wodurch sie mit dem Slytherin-Verhaltenskodex verknüpft war: Unwissenheit macht selig. Deshalb sind Hufflepuffs immer so fröhlich. Es war nicht so sehr eine Art, sein Leben zu leben, als vielmehr eine Hilfe, wenn man es mit Mitgliedern aus dem Haus des Dachses zu tun hatte.

"Ich, ähm..." Hermine sah hilflos zu Blaise.

"Was siehst du mich an?" fragte Blaise. "Ich bin nicht dein Aufpasser."

Für einen Moment sah sie enttäuscht aus, aber dann lächelte sie Justin strahlend an. "Ich würde sehr gern tanzen", antwortete sie und stand auf, obwohl sie Blaise gerade vor einem Augenblick noch erzählt hatte, daß ihr die Füße wehtaten.

Etwas seltsames war gerade passiert, soviel wußte Blaise. Als Finch-Fletchley Hermine zum Tanzen gebeten hatte, hatte sie _ihn_ angesehen. Hatte sie seine Zustimmung gesucht? Blaise würde sie sicherlich nicht davon abhalten, mit dem Hufflepuff zu tanzen - Finch-Fletchley war absolut harmlos. Er war immerhin ein _Hufflepuff_. Oder wollte sie seine Erlaubnis? In diesem Fall wären die Dinge etwas komplizierter geworden.

Wenn sie ihn um Erlaubnis gefragt hatte, dann implizierte das, daß er und Hermine... nicht direkt etwas laufen hatten, aber daß sie...

Blaise konnte es nicht einmal begreifen. Ihm fiel nichts ein, womit er seine Beziehung zu Hermine in Worte fassen konnte. Sogar das Wort "Beziehung" kam ihm etwas übertrieben vor. Sie waren Freunde, und das war alles. Hermine hatte ihm sogar direkt gesagt, daß sie ihn nicht mal anziehend fand.

Und er fand sie auch nicht im mindesten attraktiv.

Selbstverständlich nicht.

Er schob den Ärmel seiner schwarzen Robe hoch, so daß er seine Uhr sehen konnte. Noch fünf Minuten bis Mitternacht. Noch fünf Minuten, bis ein neues Jahr begann. Noch fünf Minuten, bis Blase sich in die Behaglichkeit seines Schlafsaals zurückziehen konnte.

Es war schön, seinen Schlafsaal für sich zu haben, hatte Blaise festgestellt. Crabbe schnarchte so laut, daß Blaise sicher war, die Bodenplanken müßten erbeben. Goyle redete im Schlaf, er schien schlafend um einiges heller zu sein als wenn er wach war. Blaise hatte tatsächlich einige ziemlich tiefschürfende Unterhaltungen mit Goyle geführt, als der geschlafen hatte.

Dann war da Draco. Der Malfoy-Erbe benutzte so viel Aftershave, daß es Blaise wunderte, daß er sich damit noch nicht erstickt hatte. Nicht, daß Malfoy Aftershave _brauchte_. Er hätte nicht gewußt, was Gesichtsbehaarung war, wenn sie ihn in einem von Theodores T-Shirts attackiert hätte.

Theodore Nott ließ überall seine Klamotten liegen. Überall. Blaise argwöhnte allerdings, daß inzwischen alle Theodore vergessen hätten, würde seine Kleidung nicht als ständige Erinnerung an seine Gegenwart dienen.

Drei Minuten bis Mitternacht.

'Ist das eine Sommersprosse auf meinem Handrücken?' fragte sich Blaise. Er rieb darüber. 'Nein, nur ein Tintenfleck. Ich frag mich, wie der da hinkommt.'

Blaise trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. Konnte dieses Jahr nicht einfach zu Ende sein? 365 Tage waren wirklich genug.

Zwei Minuten bis Mitternacht.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, warzenschweiniges Hogwarts, bring uns was Schönes bei..." Blaise begann die Schulhymne zu murmeln zu der Melodie, die gerade gespielt wurde.

"Ob alt und kahl oder jung und albern..." Dieser Vers hatte ihm immer gefallen. Ihm war allerdings noch nie jemand Kahlköpfiges in Hogwarts begegnet. Außer, Snape hatte in Wirklichkeit eine Glatze und trug nur eine schlechte Perücke. Diese Theorie würde er später mit Pansy und Daphne diskutieren müssen.

Eine Minute bis Mitternacht.

Daphne glitt auf den Stuhl neben ihm, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Das blonde Mädchen kicherte und starrte ihn an, und plötzlich fühlte Blaise sich befangen. Warum starrte sie ihn so an?

Er richtete seinen Blick bewußt auf die Tänzer. Hermine und Finch-Fletchley tanzten viel zu eng für Blaises Geschmack. Bildete er sich das ein, oder wanderten Justins Hände tiefer?

Dreißig Sekunden bis Mitternacht.

"Blaise?" fragte Daphne leise. Sie war über die Musik kaum zu verstehen. Blaise blinzelte.

"Ja?" fragte er, während er weiterhin Hermine und Justin ansah.

Zehn. Neun.

"Blaise, kann ich..."

Acht. Sieben. Sechs.

"Ja, warum nicht."

Fünf. Vier.

Alle zählten jetzt mit, als es auf Mitternacht zuging.

Drei. Zwei. Eins.

Blaise stieß ein überraschtes Quieken aus, als Daphnes Lippen sich auf seine legte, und seine Augen flogen auf.

Gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Hermine Justin küßte.

ooOOoo

Als Hermine schließlich den Mut fand, die Augen zu öffnen, wünschte sie sofort, sie hätte es nicht getan. Alles war gelb.

Alles.

Während sie blinzelte und sich abmühte, in eine sitzende Position hochzukommen, sah Hermine sich um und wünschte sich, sie könnte den Kopf klar kriegen. Als sie wieder zusammenhängend denken konnte, war das Erste, was ihr auffiel, daß sie nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal war. Noch war sie in einem Bett.

Sie war vollständig angezogen - Gott sei Dank - und wenn sie hätte tippen sollen, dann hätte sie gesagt, daß sie sich im Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum befand. Aber wie war sie dort hingekommen?

Hermine schloß die Augen, hauptsächlich um sich von der gelben Monstrosität abzuschotten, die der Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum war. Vage Erinnerungen begannen sich in Hermines Gedächtnis aufzustapeln. Justin hatte angeboten, sie zurück nach Gryffindor zu begleiten, als sie zum Schloß zurückgekehrt waren, und irgendwie waren sie statt dessen in Hufflepuff gelandet.

Dann war da Küssen gewesen. Und möglicherweise einige unangemessene Berührungen.

Justin, dem es gelungen war, ein paar Drinks von der unerfahrenen Bardame zu erhalten, war definitiv angeheitert gewesen und war schließlich davongestolpert und hatte etwas davon gemurmelt, er müsse sich übergeben. Unnötig zu erwähnen, daß Hermine darüber nicht besonders erfreut gewesen war. Während sie auf Justins Rückkehr gewartet hatte, mußte sie eingeschlafen sein.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, stellte Hermine fest, daß Justin nirgends zu sehen war. Er war letzte Nacht offensichtlich nicht zurückgekommen.

Als Hermine aufstand, um sich schnell davonzumachen, zuckte sie zusammen - sie hatte die ganze Nacht über Daphnes hohe Schuhe getragen, und ihre Füße waren wundgescheuert. Sie beugte sich vornüber und streifte sie ab, wobei leuchtend rote Streifen auf ihrer Haut zum Vorschein kamen, wo die Riemen gedrückt hatten.

Sie entschloß sich, es zu riskieren und barfuß zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm zu gehen, obgleich sie nicht genau wußte, wie weit das eigentlich war. Wenn sie erst diesen gelben Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, würde sie hoffentlich in der Lage sein, sich zu orientieren.

Als Hermine draußen im Korridor war, rannte sie praktisch zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm; ihre Füße hämmerten auf den Steinfußboden des Schlosses. Als sie sicher in ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal angekommen war, legte Hermine rasch ihre Robe ab und stellte die Dusche im Bad kochend heiß ein. So angenehm das Privileg eines eigenen Vertrauensschüler-Badezimmers auch sein mochte, es gab Zeiten, da half nur eine Dusche.

Sie trat unter den heißen Wasserstrahl und griff nach der Shampoo-Flasche. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm gewesen sein? Warum hatte sie zugestimmt, mit Justin zurück nach Hufflepuff zu gehen? Sie hatte sich völlig in der Gewalt gehabt, sie hatte den ganzen Abend nur Kürbissaft getrunken - sie hatte noch nicht einmal Butterbier getrunken.

Die einzige Person, von der sie sich erinnern konnte, gesehen zu haben, daß sie welches getrunken hatte, war Blaise. Als sie ihre Haare und den Rest von sich einschäumte, machte sie sich Vorwürfe. In letzter Zeit hatten ihre Gedanken die Angewohnheit gehabt, zu dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin zu wandern. Sie war zu der Auffassung gelangt, daß er nicht ganz so unattraktiv war, wie sie es ihm gesagt hatte. Nicht, daß sie ihm das jemals sagen würde. Sie wußte ganz genau, daß das sein Ego nur vergrößern würde.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß er einen schlechten Einfluß auf sie ausübte. Verglichen mit der Zeit, bevor sie angefangen hatte, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten, trank sie zehnmal mehr Kaffee. Wann immer sie in seiner Gegenwart war, fühlte sie sich... nach Flirten? So würden es wahrscheinlich Parvati und Lavender beschreiben. Die Zankereien zwischen ihnen waren fast erheiternd, und sie bemerkte, daß sie sich mehr auf ihre Zusammentreffen freute, als sie es hätte sollen. Sie war sowohl physisch als auch geistig ausgelaugt vom Lernen und dem Animagus-Training, dennoch schien der Gedanke ihn zu sehen die Erschöpfung zu lindern. Es gab Zeiten, da war er ein arroganter Slytherin, und manchmal war er ein typischer Teenager. Es war wirklich verblüffend.

Während sie ihre Haare ausspülte überlegte sie, ob Blaise sich gerade in einer ähnlichen Situation befand wie sie. Bereute er diesen Kuß mit Daphne um Mitternacht - sogar Hermine hatte das gesehen - und versuchte sich jetzt von der Erinnerung reinzuwaschen? Stand er unter der Dusche und wusch seine dunklen Haare?

Plötzlich drifteten ihre Gedanken zu etwas anderem.

'Nein, Hermine', schalt sie sich selbst, 'denk nicht an einen nackten Blaise. Das ist sehr schlecht. Wirklich sehr schlecht.'

ooOOoo

Blaise blickte erst auf, als ihm von Pansy eine Ausgabe des "Tagespropheten" unter die Nase geschoben wurde. Es war der dritte Januar, und Blaise war das neue Jahr schon wieder leid.

An Neujahr hatte er bis um drei Uhr nachmittags geschlafen, war dann aufgestanden, hatte geduscht, war in die Große Halle gegangen, hatte Unmengen von Kaffee konsumiert und war anschließend wieder ins Bett gegangen. Dieses Muster hatte er seitdem wiederholt, bis er sich entschieden hatte, seine Hausaufgabe für Zaubertränke hinter sich zu bringen. Auf diese Weise würde er in der Lage sein, an etwas anderes als Hermine zu denken.

'Sie hat kein Recht, einfach so in meine Gedanken einzudringen', dachte Blaise bitter, während er einen Teil seiner Notizen unterstrich. Es war nicht so, als benutzte sie Magie, um sich ihren Weg in seinen Kopf zu bahnen, nein, es war, als wäre sie das einzige, woran er noch denken konnte, und er konnte es keinen Moment länger ertragen.

Sie regte ihn auf. Sie ging ihm auf die Nerven. Sie stachelte ihn an. Sie neckte ihn. Sie behandelte ihn wie einen Bruder. Sie war noch nicht mal hübsch.

Aber irgendwie war sie in Blaises Bewußtsein verwurzelt, und das Bild von ihr und Justin, als sie sich küßten, war permanent auf seinen Augenlidern eingebrannt. Warum störte es ihn so, daß Hermine diesen... _Hufflepuff_ küßte? Es war eigentlich nicht seine Sache, wen sie küßte, aber Blaise hatte eine schleichende Ahnung, daß er wußte, weshalb er sich so fühlte.

Eifersucht.

Nicht alles, was von den Muggeln stammte, hatte überhaupt keinen Eindruck auf die magische Gemeinschaft gemacht. Eine solche Ausnahme war Shakespeare. Blaises Mutter hatte eine besondere Leidenschaft für den Dichter, und ein Zitat ging Blaise wieder und wieder durch den Kopf: Bewahrt Euch vor Eifersucht, dem grünäugigen Scheusal, das besudelt die Speise, die es ißt!

Oder so ähnlich. Blaise war nie sonderlich gut darin gewesen, sich den genauen Wortlaut von Zitaten zu merken. Außer bei einem. Dem Sprichwort, das Hermine ihm in seine Weihnachtskarte geschrieben hatte. Daran erinnerte er sich Wort für Wort.

"Blaise", sagte Pansy ungeduldig. Er sah zu ihr auf.

"Wie bitte?"

"Sieh dir das mal an." Sie zeigte mit einem pink lackierten Fingernagel auf den "Tagespropheten".

_Krum gefunden_ lautete die Schlagzeile, und für einen Moment war Blaise erleichtert. Hermine hatte sich um den Quidditch-Star Sorgen gemacht, seit sie herausgefunden hatte, daß er vermißt wurde. Als er die nächste Zeile las, wurde ihm schlecht: _Sucher der Quaffelschläger ermordet: Todesser verdächtigt!  
_  
Blaue Augen überflogen schnell den Artikel. Blaise sah in Panik zu Pansy. "Hat Hermine das schon gesehen?" wollte er wissen.

Pansy sah einen Augenblick besorgt aus. "Ähm, ich glaube nicht. Sie war heute morgen nicht beim Frühstück."

'Sie war heute morgen nicht beim Frühstück.' Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, fiel Blaise auf, daß er Hermine seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr beim Essen gesehen hatte. Sogar _er_ hatte es fertiggebracht, in der Großen Halle zu erscheinen, wenn alle anderen es taten, aber ihr Platz war verdächtig leer geblieben. Er hatte sie ein paar Mal im Flur getroffen, aber nie bei den Mahlzeiten.

Blaise hob die Zeitung auf. "Ich geh sie suchen", verkündete er. Pansy schüttelte den Kopf.

"Daphne ist schon gegangen."

"Wieso?"

Pansy schien unruhig. "Sieh mal, Blaise, ich mein das nicht auf eine negative Art oder so, aber Daphne und ich haben bemerkt, daß du und Granger etwas... _merkwürdig_ werdet, wenn ihr zusammen seid. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was da zwischen euch vorgeht, und ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich es überhaupt wissen _will_, aber vielleicht solltest du dich eine Weile von ihr fernhalten. Damit sich die Situation etwas entspannt, verstehst du?"

Der dunkelhaarige Junge lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. "Ja", murmelte er, "ich verstehe."

ooOOoo

Das nächste Mal, daß Blaise Hermine sah, war beim Abendessen am selben Tag. Sie sah blaß und abgespannt aus, und er konnte sehen, daß sie geweint hatte. Ihr Haar war im Nacken zu einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, und ihre Robe war zerknittert. Sie neigte nur leicht den Kopf zum Gruß.

Sie setzte sich neben Blaise und schob ihr Essen mehr auf ihrem Teller umher, als daß sie es aß. Als sie dann doch aß, kaute sie langsam, als würde sie eigentlich nicht essen wollen. Blaise reichte ihr wortlos ein Brötchen.

Hermine nahm es mit einem leichten Lächeln, brach es in der Mitte durch und begann, daran zu picken.

"Viktor ist tot", sagte sie schlicht. Sie sah ihn mit trüben braunen Augen an. Er nickte.

"Ja."

ooOOoo

"Ich glaube, ich bin nah dran", verkündete Hermine strahlend, als Blaise zu ihrer Animagus-Stunde eintraf. Es war der Abend, bevor die übrigen Hogwarts-Schüler zurückkehren sollten. Sie hüpfte praktisch, und Blaise konnte nicht anders, als die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen zu bemerken. Diesen Morgen beim Frühstück war er zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, eine Tasse Kaffee zu kriegen um über ihre Erscheinung nachdenken zu können.

Aber jetzt, ohne ihre Robe und mit ihren buschigen Haaren in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz, konnte er sehen, wie dünn sie war. Er hätte sie in der Tat als schrecklich dünn beschrieben. Trotz ihrer wachsenden Freundschaft fragte sich Blaise, ob es unangebracht wäre, wenn er sich nach ihrer Gesundheit erkundigte. Er konnte nicht die richtigen Worte finden, um sie zu fragen, daher entschied er sich für: "Das ist toll." Dann fügte er hinzu: "Weißt du, was deine Gestalt ist?"

Sie wirkte verlegen. "Na ja, ich _glaube_. Ich will es aber eigentlich noch nicht sagen, falls ich falsch liege." Er nickte verständnisvoll.

Hermine reichte ihm ein Buch. "Professor McGonagall hat mir das hier zum Durchblättern gegeben. Wir sind mit den ersten Kapiteln so ziemlich fertig, Kapitel sieben ist recht interessant." Das Buch war alt, und der Buchrücken löste sich bereits ab. Der Titel des Buches war nicht mehr erkennbar, und als Blaise das Buch öffnete, sah er, daß die Seiten gelb waren und zerbrechlich vom Alter. Winzige Schrift bedeckte die Seiten, und komplizierte Diagramme waren in den Text eingelassen.

Blaise ließ sich im Schneidersitz nieder und begann, sorgfältig die Seiten bis zu Kapitel sieben umzublättern. Schließlich fand er es, die kleine Schrift war beinahe unleserlich.

_Wenn ein Animagus zum ersten Mal die Verwandlung in seine tierische Form vornimmt, wird die Hexe oder der Zauberer häufig mit verschiedenen Schwierigkeiten konfrontiert. Die erste ist die Kleidung._

_Über die Jahrhunderte haben viele Animagi berichtet, daß ihre Kleidung die Verwandlung nicht mitgemacht hat, was dazu geführt hat, daß sie nackt waren, als sie ihre menschliche Form wiedererlangten. Nach einiger Übung geschieht dies jedoch nur noch, wenn der Animagus seine Kleidung zu verlieren wünscht._

Blaise blickte zu Hermine auf. 'Nein', warnte er sich streng, 'denk nicht an eine nackte Hermine. Schlechte Gedanken, sehr schlechte Gedanken.' Vielleicht sollte er sich besser rar machen, wenn ihr die Verwandlung schließlich gelang. Er ging davon aus, daß Hermine nicht unbedingt wollte, daß er sie nackt sah.

"Du siehst aus, als hättest du Verstopfung", bemerkte er, als er versuchte, seine Konzentration wieder auf das Buch zu lenken, anstatt auf Gedanken über eine nackte Hermine. 'Schlechte Gedanken, Blaise. Denk nicht daran.'

_Die andere Schwierigkeit ist wesentlich problematischer. Der Geist des Tieres überwältigt oft den Geist der Hexe oder des Zauberers, wenn die erste Verwandlung abgeschlossen ist, was dazu führt..._

Blaise kam jedoch nicht weiter, bevor er ein lautes "Popp" hörte. Er riß überrascht den Kopf hoch und fand eine kleine getigerte Katze, wo gerade noch Hermine gestanden hatte. Blaise rappelte sich schnell hoch. Es gab ein weiteres "Popp", und Hermine war zurück.

"Ich hab's geschafft", flüsterte sie heiser, die Augen weit aufgerissen. "Blaise, ich hab's geschafft!" Sie sprang ihn praktisch an und erwürgte ihn fast mit ihrer Umarmung. "Mein Herz rast", teilte sie ihm atemlos mit. Ihr Atem kitzelte ihn am Ohr, und er tat sein Bestes, um sämtliche primitiven Instinkte zu unterdrücken, die in ihm aufstiegen.

'Meins auch', dachte er und schlang seine Arme um sie. Er wich zurück - er befürchtete, daß ihm sozusagen gewisse Komplikationen daraus erwachsen könnten, wenn sie ihm weiterhin so nahe war. 'Verdammte Hormone', fluchte er innerlich. "Gut gemacht", sagte er, zu überwältigt, daß sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, als daß er sich eloquenter hätte ausdrücken können.

"Ich muß es noch mal versuchen", sagte sie hastig. Die dunklen Ringe um ihre Augen schienen jetzt noch mehr hervorzustechen. Sie sah aus, als könne sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.

"Vielleicht solltest du dich ausruhen, Hermine." Blaise konnte die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. "Es ist offensichtlich, daß du erschöpft bist."

"Ich muß es noch mal versuchen", wiederholte sie, diesmal mit festerer Stimme. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war vollkommen wild, und für einen Moment hatte Blaise Angst vor ihr.

"Hermine..."

Aber es war zu spät, und nach einem "Popp" lag ein Haufen Kleidung zu seinen Füßen, und Hermines Animagusform versuchte, sich daraus zu befreien. Blaise ging in die Hocke und nahm die Katze vorsichtig auf den Arm. Hermine schnurrte zufrieden bei seiner Berührung, aber als er ihren Kopf streicheln wollte, schlug sie plötzlich nach ihm, wobei ihre Krallen drei rote Streifen auf seiner Wange hinterließen.

Der Slytherin schrie auf vor Überraschung und Schmerz und ließ Hermine fallen, als er sich mit der Hand das Gesicht hielt. Die Katze fauchte ihn an, bevor sie mit erhobenem Schwanz aus dem Zimmer rannte.

"Na gut, wie du willst, Hermine", grummelte er und entfernte seine Hand von seinem Gesicht. Er betrachtete seine Finger. Die Kratzer bluteten. Er war sicher, sie würde in einer Minute zurück sein, peinlich berührt, daß ihre Kleidung verschwundenen war, und bestürzt, weil sie ihm weh getan hatte. Mit einem frustrierten Brummen hob Blaise das Buch auf, das Hermine ihm gegeben hatte.

_Der Geist des Tieres überwältigt oft den Geist der Hexe oder des Zauberers, wenn die erste Verwandlung abgeschlossen ist, was dazu führt, daß das Bewußtsein des Animagus unterdrückt wird._

Als er diesen Satz beendete, richteten sich Blaises blaue Augen panisch auf den Stapel Kleidung, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag, dann auf die Tür, durch die Hermine gerannt war. Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend kam Blaise jegliche Eloquenz abhanden:

"Oh, verdammt."

* * *

**Anmerkungen:**  
Seht, diesmal war ich schnell, oder? Was soll man bei Gewitter auch sonst tun als fleißig weiterarbeiten... ;) Mal sehen, wann das nächste Kapitel rauskommt.

**Silke Riddle:** Um Harry muß man sich, glaub ich, nicht zu viele Sorgen machen. Er hat natürlich wie immer jede Menge Probleme, aber er und Ron werden Hermine nicht im Stich lassen, oder so was ähnliches. Also, sei beruhigt. :)

**teddy172:** Gute Idee mit dem eisgekühlten Kaffe :). Bei mir hier ist es gerade unerträglich schwül und stickig. Hier ein imaginiäres Würstchen für dein Camperdasein. Was ist das schon ohne Grillen :D.  
In den Urlaub werde ich mich wohl in nächster Zeit leider nicht aufmachen, also müßte folglich die Geschichte auch noch vorher fertig werden. ;) Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch mal Ferien...  
Mehr Verwandte hat der gute Professor Dumbledore übrigens meines Wissens in Hogsmeade nicht.

**sweet-teeni:** Die eine Frage ist jetzt ja beantwortet, es dauert noch eine Weile ;). Von Ron und Pansy werdet ihr noch ein bißchen mehr sehen, ansonsten erst mal aber keine weiteren Paare.

**Vielen Dank auch an:** Rubinonyx, kurai91, LadyEvelyn, Loki Slytherin, Maia May und blub!


	6. Ein Elend kommt selten allein

**Kapitel 6  
in welchem ein Elend nicht allein kommt  
**

In panischer Eile sammelte Blaise hastig Hermines Kleidung auf und rannte aus dem Raum. Als er im Flur stand, war von Hermine nichts zu sehen, weder als Katze sonst sonstwie.

Er fluchte, erst auf Englisch, dann fiel er ins Italienische zurück. Er hatte gelernt, daß es einfacher war, in der Schule auf Italienisch zu fluchen - da die Lehrer nicht wußten, was er sagte, konnte sie ihn deswegen auch nicht rügen.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Hermine streifte irgendwo durch die Schule, als eine Katze, ihre eigene, menschliche Intelligenz unterdrückt von den Instinkten der Katze. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er unternehmen sollte. Selbst wenn er sie finden sollte, wüßte er nicht, wie er die Verwandlung rückgängig machen und sie wieder menschlich werden lassen konnte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß selbst wenn er sie zurückverwandeln konnte, er im Moment ihre Kleidung hatte.

Blaise fiel nur eine Antwort darauf ein, und die gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

McGonagall.

Die Hausvorsteherin von Gryffindor hatte Hermines Animagus-Training überwacht, aber Blaise war nicht besonders erpicht darauf, sie zu besuchen, denn erstens war sie die Hausvorsteherin von Gryffindor und damit der Feind, und zweitens war sie völlig ahnungslos, daß Hermine ihren Unterricht an ihn weitergab.

Er verwarf alle Gedanken daran, was die strenge Lehrerin für Verwandlung sagen würde, und entschied, daß es am besten sein würde, sie zu finden. Er wandte sich lieber an sie als an Professor Dumbledore, und Professor Snape wäre auch keine große Hilfe. Er durchschritt schnell den Korridor, in der Hoffnung, jemanden zu finden, der ihm den Weg zu McGonagalls Büro zeigen konnte. Da er wenig bis gar kein Interesse an ihr hatte und noch nie dort gewesen war, hatte er keine Ahnung, wo es sich befand.

Er beschloß, ein Portrait zu fragen. Er hatte nie zuvor eine Unterhaltung mit einem begonnen, daher fand er es etwas seltsam. Er wählte ein Bild aus, daß einigermaßen freundlich aussah und klopfte vorsichtig an den Rahmen. "Verzeihung? Könntest du mir vielleicht sagen, wo Professor McGonagalls Büro ist?"

Das Portrait, ein junges Mädchen, beäugte ihn argwöhnisch. "Du bist ein Slytherin."

"Dessen bin ich mir bewußt", schnappte er. "Wo ist McGonagalls Büro?"

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Es gibt keinen Grund, so unhöflich zu sein!" jammerte sie. "Jetzt werd ich's dir nicht sagen, weil du gemein bist, und scheußlich, und du bist ein Slytherin, und ich mag Slytherins nicht! Und du stinkst!"

Ein eisiger Schauer lief Blaise über den Rücken, ausgehend von seinen Schultern. Er keuchte auf, drehte sich um und ließ beinahe Hermines Sachen fallen.

"Du suchst Professor McGonagalls Büro?" fragte der Geist, den Blaise als Gryffindors Hausgeist erkannte. Er nickte stumm, seine Schulter war noch immer taub, wo der Geist ihn berührt hatte. "Dann komm mit mir."

Blaise folgte dem Geist schweigend, während er sich zu erinnern versuchte, wie der Geist hieß. Fast Kopfloser Ned, oder so was ähnliches. Schließlich hielt der Geist vor einer Tür inne. "Ich fürchte, du wirst selbst anklopfen müssen", erklärte er Blaise. "Ich habe leider nicht die Fähigkeit dazu."

Blaise klopfte vorsichtig. Die Tür wurde plötzlich geöffnet, und das strenge Gesicht der Hausvorsteherin von Gryffindor erschien vor Blaise.

"Sir Nicholas", sagte sie überrascht. Dann bemerkte sie Blaise, und ihr Tonfall wurde ernster. "Mr Zabini."

Nicholas', dachte Blaise, also das war sein Name.'

Sir Nicholas entschied sich in diesem Moment, durch den Boden zu sinken und Blaise mit Professor McGonagall alleinzulassen.

"Wollten Sie etwas von mir, Mr Zabini?"

"Ähm, Professor, also, na ja..." Blaise konnte nicht die richtigen Worte finden, ihr zu erklären, was passiert war.

"Spucken Sie's aus, Mr Zabini." Ihr Augenmerk fiel auf den Stapel Kleidung, den Blaise in Händen hielt. "Was machen sie mit der Kleidung von jemand anderem?"

"Ah, nun ja... Hermine hat es geschafft, zu... und dann ist sie weggerannt... und das hier war einfach da... und dann bin ich zu Ihnen gekommen", platzte Blaise heraus, wobei mehrere Worte irgendwo auf dem Weg von seinem Gehirn zu seinem Mund verlorengingen.

McGonagall bemerkte die Kratzer an Blaises Wange, und sie wurde bleich, als ihr klar wurde, was geschehen war. "In mein Büro, Zabini. Sofort." Sie zerrte Blaise geradezu in ihr Arbeitszimmer.

"Legen Sie die Sachen auf den Fußboden und nehmen Sie sich einen Ingwerkeks." Verwirrt von den Anweisungen der Lehrerin ließ Blaise Hermines Kleidung fallen. Bevor er auch nur blinzeln konnte, hatte McGonagall sich in ihre Animagusform verwandelt und scharrte an Hermines Kleidern. Dann streifte sie aus ihrem Büro hinaus, vermutlich auf der Suche nach Hermine.

Blaise fühlte sich etwas schwach und vollkommen verwirrt. Er setzte sich und nahm sich einen von den Keksen, die McGonagall ihm angeboten hatte. Er mochte Ingwerkekse nicht sonderlich, aber ihm war etwas unwohl, und er hatte gehört, daß Ingwer gut gegen Magenverstimmungen war.

Er saß dort fast eine Viertelstunde lang und knabberte an seinem Keks, bevor McGonagall zurückkehrte, diesmal in menschlicher Gestalt und mit einer zappelnden getigerten Katze in den Armen.

"Können Sie sie zurückverwandeln?" fragte Blaise, woraufhin McGonagall ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf, als wollte sie sagen "Für was für eine Art Hexe halten Sie mich?", als sie die Katze absetzte und schnell die Bürotür schloß, damit Hermine nicht entwischen konnte. Die Katze fauchte, und Professor McGonagall sagte:

"Das reicht, Ms Granger." Sie holte ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche ihrer schottengemusterten Robe hervor und deutete damit direkt auf Hermine.

"Wollen Sie, daß ich gehe, oder so...?" begann Blaise. Er kam jedoch nicht weiter als bis hier, bevor ein blauer Lichtstrahl Hermine traf. Er drehte schnell den Kopf weg und schloß die Augen, nur zu Sicherheit.

Das nächste, was er hörte, war ein verlassenes "Au".

"Ziehen Sie das an, Ms Granger", hörte Blaise McGonagall sagen.

Nach ein paar Minuten und dem Geräusch von raschelndem Stoff fragte Blaise: "Kann ich die Augen wieder aufmachen?"

"Ja, Mr Zabini." Professor McGonagall klang reichlich amüsiert. Als Blaise wieder hinsah, sah er Hermine, rot im Gesicht und mit einem verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck, in eine von Professor McGonagalls Roben gehüllt. Da ihre Kleider immer noch am Boden lagen, schloß er, daß sie unter der Robe nackt sein mußte. Seine Wangen röteten sich bei diesem Gedanken.

"Tut mir leid, daß ich dich gekratzt hab", entschuldigte sich Hermine.

"Ähm, schon in Ordnung."

"Sie können jetzt zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, Mr Zabini", sagte Professor McGonagall. Es war offensichtlich, daß das nicht verhandelbar war, und er ging rasch. McGonagall war nie ein Sonnenschein, aber er konnte erkennen, daß sie nicht erfreut darüber war, daß Hermine sich verwandelt hatte.

ooOOoo

Pansy schob gerade ihren Brokkoli auf Blaises Teller, als sie fragte: "Irgendeine Ahnung, warum Granger nicht bei Potter und Weasley ist?" Blaise blickte von seinem Essen auf und hinüber zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Hermine saß tatsächlich nicht bei ihren Freunden. Er suchte schnell mit den Augen den Tisch ab, aber keine Spur von ihr.

Die restlichen Schüler waren an diesem Nachmittag zurückgekehrt, und dies war die erste Mahlzeit seit ihrer Ankunft.

"_Ich_ hab gehört, daß sie im Krankenflügel ist", ließ Daphne wissen, wobei sie um ein Haar eine Kanne mit Kürbissaft umstieß, während sie nach einer Schüssel mit Rosenkohl langte.

"Vorsichtig, Daffy", warnte Millicent und schob die Kanne in sichere Entfernung. Daphne grinste unwillkürlich.

"Weshalb ist sie da?" fragte Pansy. Blaise beschäftigte sich damit, seine Bratkartoffeln zu zerschneiden, aus denen Dampf aufstieg. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, daß er wußte, weshalb, aber er würde es ihnen sicherlich nicht sagen.

"Violet hat gesagt, daß sie eine Treppe runtergefallen ist", enthüllte Daphne.

"Violet?" fragte Millicent mit vor Verwirrung gerunzelter Stirn. Es gab in Slytherin niemanden mit dem Namen Violet. Es gab zwar eine Vivienne, aber die war in der dritten Klasse und außerdem über Weihnachten zu Hause gewesen.

"Dieses Portrait. Die beste Quelle für Informationen in der ganzen Schule."

"Du meinst für Gerüchte", korrigierte Millicent, bevor sie einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Kelch nahm. "Du glaubst auch alles, was du so hörst."

"Ich bezweifle auch ernsthaft, daß Granger dämlich genug wäre, eine Treppe runterzufallen", warf Pansy ein. Sie machte eine nachdenkliche Pause. "Schon wieder", fügte sie hinzu.

"Das letzt Mal wurde sie von einem Quaffel getroffen", stellte Blaise fest, der sich jetzt in die Unterhaltung einmischte. "Das war wohl kaum ihre Schuld." Er legte Messer und Gabel zur Seite. "Wißt ihr, ich hab eigentlich keinen Hunger mehr. Ich glaube, ich geh zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum."

Die drei Slytherin-Mädchen beobachteten wortlos, wie Blaise die Große Halle verließ. Erst als seine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt außer Sichtweite war, sprach Pansy.

"Also, was meint ihr?"

Millicent kaute nachdenklich, schluckte und erwiderte dann: "Er mag sie, aber der blöde Arsch hat zuviel Angst, es zuzugeben." Daphne kicherte daraufhin in schrillen Tönen. Millicent warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, und Daphne lief rot an.

"Sie ist ganz nett, schätz ich", sagte Daphne, "es ist nur schade, daß sie eine Gryffindor ist."

"Es ist nichts dabei, in Gryffindor zu sein", antwortete Pansy knapp.

"Sie sind die Lieblinge der Lehrer!" entgegnete Millicent verächtlich.

Pansy war ziemlich rot geworden. "Nicht alle. Sie sind nicht alle so." Sie schob ihren Teller von sich, wobei sie Bratensoße auf die Tischdecke kleckerte. "Ich glaub, mir ist gerade der Appetit vergangen."

Die Slytherin-Vertrauensschülerin verließ praktisch im Laufschritt die Großen Halle. Eine verwirrte Millicent spießte einen Rosenkohl von Pansys Teller auf. "Haben wir was Falsches gesagt?" fragte sie Daphne. Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Weiß nicht. Sie ist einfach komisch."

ooOOoo

Als er die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufstieß, kam Blaise der Geruch nach Pfefferminz entgegen. Er rümpfte die Nase. Der Geruch war wirklich stark, jemand sollte wirklich mal ein Fenster öffnen. Ein "Was machst du hier, Zabini?" begrüßte ihn ebenfalls.

"Ron!" warnte Hermine und zog den Vorhang um ihr Bett zurück. Sie lächelte Blaise matt an. "Hallo."

"Hi." Er hielt das Buch hoch, das er bei sich hatte. "Ich bin gekommen, um das zurückzugeben." Es war das Buch über Animagus-Verwandlung, das Professor McGonagall Hermine gegeben hatte. Er war es am vergangenen Abend holen gegangen, nachdem er McGonagalls Büro verlassen hatte. Er hatte gewußt, daß Hermine sich darum Sorgen machen würde.

"Danke." Sie nahm das Buch und setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett. Sie sah erschöpft aus, stellte Blaise fest, als hätte sie drei Tage nicht geschlafen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, daß Harry und Ron ihn anstarrten.

"Ja?" fragte er.

"Du hast ihr das Buch zurückgebracht, jetzt kannst du wieder gehen", teilte Harry ihm tonlos mit. War das etwas, das in Gryffindor umging, oder sah Harry auch aus, als litte er unter Schlafmangel?

"Gut." Blaise wandte sich zum Gehen, aber Hermine rief ihm nach.

"Blaise. Später", sagte sie auf Italienisch. Blaise lächelte in sich hinein, sogar im Zustand der Erschöpfung war ihre Aussprache perfekt.

"Wie bitte?" fragte er. Er folgte ihrem Beispiel und sprach ebenfalls Italienisch.

"Komm später wieder." Ihr Italienisch war stockend und zögerlich, aber dennoch problemlos zu verstehen. "Ich würde gern mit dir sprechen."

Blaise nickte und ließ Hermine mit Harry und Ron allein. Die beiden sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. "Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?" fragte Ron.

"Das er einen Haarschnitt braucht", erwiderte Hermine.

"Nein, das hast du nicht gesagt", unterbrach Harry.

"Nein, hab ich nicht", stimmte Hermine zu. "Aber was ich zu ihm gesagt habe, geht euch nichts an." Harry schien das zu bezweifeln.

"Hermine", sagte er langsam. "Du und Zabini, du weißt schon, seht ihr euch?"

"Nein."

"Aber du magst ihn", hakte Ron nach.

"Ich weiß nicht." Hermine machte eine Pause. "Er bringt mich durcheinander. Ich meine, ich bin verwirrt, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen bin. Manchmal glaub ich, er macht mich schwindlig, und dann denk ich, ich mag ihn, aber dann komm ich mir wieder so blöd vor." Sie seufzte und legte das Buch auf ihren Nachttisch. "Er ist nicht wie ihr zwei. Ich kann ihn mir nicht als eine Art Bruder vorstellen, egal wie sehr ich es versuche. Er ist intelligent, charmant auf seine eigene besondere Weise und ein bißchen geheimnisvoll."

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, wodurch es noch unordentlicher wurde, als es sowieso schon war. "Zu dumm, daß er ein Slytherin ist", murmelte er. Ron reagierte hierauf.

"Sei nicht so ein Blödmann, Harry", sagte er. Harry und Hermine waren überrascht. "Wäre er ein Ravenclaw oder ein Hufflepuff, würdest du ihn nicht diskriminieren."

"Was ist denn in dich gefahren?" fragte Harry, irritiert über die Reaktion seines Freundes auf eine so simple Bemerkung.

"Gar nichts! Alles, was ich sage ist, daß er nicht gleich ein Todesser-Anwärter ist, nur weil er ein Slytherin ist!" Rons Gesichtsfarbe wurde zunehmend dunkler.

"Willst du damit sagen, daß ich das über alle Slytherins denke?"

"Na ja, so benimmst du dich manchmal! Manche Slytherins sind einfach normale Schüler."

"Ron! Harry!" Hermine funkelte ihre Freunde wütend an. "Könntet ihr wohl damit aufhören? Ich hab ohnehin schon Kopfschmerzen." Sie sah Harry flehentlich an. "Vielleicht solltest du zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, Harry", schlug sie vor. "Bevor Madame Pomfrey euch beide rauswirft."

Harry stand mit finsterem Blick auf. "Na gut", grummelte er, bevor er aus dem Krankenflügel stürmte. Hermine seufzte. Sie würde später mit ihm reden müssen. Ron sah sie besorgt an.

"Willst du, daß ich auch gehe?" fragte er unsicher.

"Noch nicht."

"Wolltest du was Bestimmtes?"

"Ich will, daß du Harry von Pansy erzählst." Hermine sah Ron an. "Er sollte es wissen."

Ron stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. "Ich schätze, Zabini hat's dir erzählt?" fragte er. Die Spitzen seiner Ohren begannen, sich rot zu färben.

"Ja. Du mußt es ihm erzählen, oder _ich_ werde es tun." Ron konnte an ihrem Tonfall erkennen, daß das keine leere Drohung war.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ihm sagen soll", gestand Ron. "Ich hab's versucht, ich schwör's, aber... Es ist schwierig, verstehst du?"

"Ich denke schon."

Der Rotschopf rieb sich den Nasenrücken. "Ich sollte wohl besser gehen. Soll ich Zabini herschicken, wenn ich ihn sehe?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bezweifle, daß du ihn sehen wirst." Ron stand auf und küßte Hermine auf die Wange.

"Du hättest es wesentlich schlechter treffen können als mit Zabini", sagte er noch, bevor er ging. Hermine lächelte, als sie zusah, wie er ging, und zog den Vorhang wieder um ihr Bett. Das passierte nicht oft, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, daß Ron damit recht hatte.

Es war Morgen, bevor Blaise wieder zum Krankenflügel ging. Hermine, die schläfrig in McGonagalls Buch gelesen hatte, lächelte, als sie den Becher Kaffee sah, den Blaise in den Händen hielt. Anstatt das Frühstück zu verpassen, hatte er seine morgendliche Mahlzeit mitgebracht - wenn man es so nennen konnte. "Morgen", murmelte sie. Er antwortete mit einem leisen Lächeln, bevor er einen großen Schluck von Kaffee nahm.

"Du wolltest mit mir reden?" fragte er und setzte sich lässig mit überkreuzten Beinen hin. Hermine nickte und legte ein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten ihres Buches.

"Ich wollte dir dafür danken, daß du McGonagall geholt hast. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn du das nicht getan hättest."

"Du hättest das gleiche für mich getan, hoff ich doch."

"Natürlich." Sie biß sich auf die Lippe und schob sich ihr unordentliches Haar hinters Ohr. "McGonagall läßt Snape einen Trank für mich herstellen. Er soll meine Fähigkeit, mich zu verwandeln, blockieren."

Blaise schien verwirrt zu sein. "Wieso?"

"Sie sagt, ich habe meinen Körper mißhandelt", erwiderte Hermine düster. Sie sah gequält aus, als sie das sagte. "Ich versäume nicht mit Absicht die Mahlzeiten!" rief sie aus. "Ich bin nur so beschäftigt mit Lernen und der Arbeit an meiner Verwandlung, daß ich vergesse, wie spät es ist!"

"Ich weiß", sagte Blaise leise.

"Und ich kann es nicht ändern, daß ich mich in einem Buch verliere und nicht vor zwei Uhr morgens ins Bett gehe."

"Das ist mir auch schon passiert", gestand der Slytherin. Er nippte an seinem Kaffee, während er sie aufmerksam betrachtete. "Aber du mußt besser aufpassen. Du machst dich noch richtig krank." Hermine sagte nichts und begann, an der Quaste ihres Lesezeichens herumzufummeln. Schließlich fragte Blaise: "Ist der Trank umkehrbar?"

Hermine nickte. "McGonagall sagt, sie wird mir das Gegenmittel geben, "wenn ich gelernt habe, meinen Körper zu respektieren"." Sie grinste. "Ich frage mich, ob das irgendwann in naher Zukunft sein wird."

"Darüber solltest du keine Witze machen", sagte Blaise ernst.

"Wenn ich keine Witze darüber machen kann, was soll ich dann tun? So tun, als würde es nicht passieren?" Hermine war jetzt aufgebracht und riß beinahe die Quaste von ihrem Lesezeichen ab. Blaises leicht kalte Hände bedeckten ihre, und eine entwand das Buch sanft ihrem Griff.

"Wir wollen ja nicht, daß du noch McGonagalls Buch zerfetzt, oder?" Er blickte zu ihr auf, eine Hand immer noch auf ihrer, und Hermine fand, es sollte wirklich illegal sein, so blaue Augen zu haben. Sie spürte, wie sie sich nach vorn lehnte, als sie sah, daß Blaise dasselbe tat.

Sie atmete zittrig ein. "Vielleicht solltest du gehen", schlug sie flüsternd vor, als ihr bewußt wurde, was geschah. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und nickte dann.

"Ja", stimmte er zu. "Das ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee."

ooOOoo

"Ist sie immer noch da oben?" fragte Harry.

Parvati nickte. "Habt ihr irgendeine Ahnung, was mit ihr los ist?" Harry und Ron hatten das asiatische Mädchen angehalten, als sie die Treppe vom Mädchenschlafsaal heruntergekommen war, dicht gefolgt von Lavender.

"Möglicherweise", sagte Ron zögernd. Lavender hob interessiert eine Augenbraue.

"Irgendwas, das wir wissen müßten?"

"Nein", sagte Harry kurzangebunden und blickte die Treppe hinauf. Er und Ron wußten aus Erfahrung, daß sie nicht die Treppe hochgehen konnten, um Hermine zu sehen, wie gern sie es auch wollten.

"Gut", sagte Parvati augenrollend. "Komm, Lavender. Padma und Su warten auf uns." Die Blonde warf sich ihr Haar über die Schulter und folgte Parvati aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als sie allein waren, sah Ron Harry an. "Ich nehme an, wir sollten uns mal mit Zabini unterhalten", sagte er. Harry neigte zustimmend den Kopf.

Draußen im Flur jedoch standen Harry und Ron vor einem Dilemma. "Hast du eigentlich irgendeine Idee, wo wir ihn finden können?" fragte Harry.

"Keine Ahnung. In der Bibliothek? Oder auf dem Quidditchfeld?" war Rons Vorschlag.

Harry sah skeptisch aus. "Ich glaub nicht, daß er Quidditch spielt." Er krauste die Nase. "Vielleicht sollten wir, ähm... Pansy fragen?" Als Ron ihm von Pansy erzählt hatte, war Harry seltsam still geworden. Dann war er durchgedreht und hatte eine Fensterscheibe eingeworfen. Schließlich war Hermine aus dem Krankenflügel zurückgekehrt, hatte ihn geohrfeigt, und seitdem hatte er seine Meinung über Rons Freundin für sich behalten.

Er sah nicht aus, als wäre er sonderlich scharf darauf, die Slytherin-Vertrauensschülerin um Hilfe zu bitten, aber wußte, daß sie mit Zabini befreundet war. Harry war nicht ganz sicher, ob Slytherins Freunde _hatten_, aber wenn ja, dann war das wahrscheinlich die Beziehung, die Pansy und Zabini hatten.

Blaise', erinnerte Harry sich selbst. Sein Name ist Blaise. Das hat Hermine gesagt, also werd ich ihn wohl so nennen.'

Das war noch so eine Sache, die Harry recht schwerfiel. Er war so daran gewöhnt, die Slytherins mit ihrem Nachnamen anzusprechen, daß es eine bizarre Idee war, sie beim Vornamen zu nennen.

Der Gryffindor-Vertrauensschüler schien verwundert über Harrys Vorschlag, nickte aber. "Ja, sie müßte in der Bibliothek sein und an Wahrsagen arbeiten."

In der Tat konnten sie Pansy zuerst nicht finden, weil ein Stapel Bücher, der sie umgab, sie vor ihren Blicken verbarg. Ron legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie sah auf, und als sie Harry hinter Ron stehen sah, raunzte sie: "Was wollt ihr, Gryffindors?"

"Ist schon gut, Pansy", versicherte Ron ihr. "Er weiß über uns Bescheid." Die Slytherin entspannte sich.

"Oh." Sie blickte zu Ron auf und fragte : "Was wolltest du?"

"Wie suchen Z... Blaise", sagte Harry, der seinen Fehler sofort korrigierte. "Weißt du, wo er ist?"

Ihre dunklen Augen verengten sich. "Warum sucht ihr ihn?"

"Weil wir seit drei Tagen wieder in Hogwarts sind und Hermine kaum gesehen haben", erklärte Ron. "Sie verbringt ihre gesamte Freizeit oben in ihrem Zimmer, und wir vermuten, daß sie wegen Zabini Trübsal bläst." Er verdrehte die Augen. "Blaise. Wie auch immer."

"Wirklich? Ich hab Blaise nämlich nicht mehr so unglücklich gesehen, seit er damals eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte und Madame Pomfrey ihm eröffnet hat, daß sich Koffein nicht mit dem Trank verträgt, den sie ihm verabreicht hat." Bei dem Anblick der beiden verwirrten Gryffindors erläuterte sie: "Nichts kommt zwischen Blaise und seinen Kaffee."

"Aha", sagte Harry langsam. "Warte. Er ist unglücklich?"

"Jep. Todunglücklich. Meint ihr, es hat was mit Granger zu tun?"

"Wahrscheinlich", sagte Ron. "Wir wollen mit ihm reden. Irgendeine Ahnung, wo er ist?"

"Unten am See", war Pansys Antwort. "Er schwimmt." Sie grinste. "Er nennt es schwimmen, aber Daphne und ich vermuten, daß er versucht, sich zu ertränken." Sie sah sich um und spähte über den Bücherstapel. "Wo wir gerade von Daphne sprechen, sie ist vor zehn Minuten losgegangen, um ein Buch zu holen. Ich glaube, sie hat sich verlaufen."

Ron grinste. "Danke, Pansy." Er küste sie rasch auf die Wange und wurde fürchterlich rot, als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Als sie zum See hinuntergingen, fragte Harry: "Unterstützen wir das?"

"Was?" Ron stieß eine Tür auf, und sie traten in die Januarsonne hinaus.

"Hermine und Blaise."

"Ich wäre ein Heuchler, wenn ich das nicht täte", brummelte Ron und schob seine Hände in die Taschen. "Kalt, nicht?" fragte er, wobei sein Atem in einem Wölkchen aufstieg.

"Ja", stimmte Harry mutlos zu.

Ron sah Harry von der Seite an. "Du siehst nicht allzu glücklich aus, Harry."

"Ich hab nie... na ja, ich hab nie geglaubt, daß Hermine an Jungs interessiert ist, wenn man mal von Krum absieht."

"Du hast gedacht, sie mag Mädchen?" neckte Ron mit einem Grinsen. Seine Wangen wurden langsam rot von der Kälte.

"Nein!" protestierte Harry und boxte Ron in den Arm. "Es ist nur... es ist _Hermine_. Es ist merkwürdig, sich vorzustellen, daß sie jemanden mag." Der Junge, der lebte, sah Ron verschlagen an. "Also, wie lange triffst du dich schon mit Pansy?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ähm, seit September?" Harry hatte so ein Gefühl, daß es nicht die Kälte war, die Rons Ohren rot färbte. "Ich hab allerdings im Hogwarts-Expreß das erste Mal gemerkt, daß sie nicht der abgrundtief böse Abkömmling eines Dämons ist", vertraute er Harry an. "Wußtest du, daß ihre Eltern beide Ravenclaws waren?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie kam mir immer vor wie der "Slytherin-seit-mehr-Generationen-als-ich-zählen-kann-Typ"."

"Ne, ihre Familie ist sogar ziemlich jung, verglichen mit einigen anderen." Ron packte einen Ast, um auf dem vereisten Untergrund nicht den Halt zu verlieren, und stieg ein paar Steinstufen zum See hinunter. "Siehst du Zabini irgendwo?"

"Sollten wir ihn nicht "Blaise" nennen?" fragte Harry, während er den See absuchte.

Ron schnaubte. "Ich nenne ihn, wie auch immer ich ihn verdammt noch mal nennen will."

Harry deutete auf einen dunklen Punkt auf dem See und fragte: "Ist er das? Pansy hatte recht - er schwimmt. Das Wasser muß _eisig_ sein." Er erschauerte schon, wenn er nur an das eiskalte Wasser dachte.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg dahin, wo Harry den dunklen Umriß auf dem See entdeckt hatte. Als sie sich dem Wasser näherten, wäre Ron um Haaresbreite gestolpert. Er fing sich ab und ignorierte Harrys leises Lachen. Er drehte sich um, um nachzusehen, woran er mit dem Fuß hängengeblieben war. Anstelle eine Astes oder Steins fand er einen Stapel Stoff. Er hob ihn auf und erkannte, daß es eine Robe mit den Slytherin-Insignien war. "Ich nehme an, die gehört Zabini."

"Ja, und ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du sie zurückgeben würdest", sagte der Slytherin, als er neben Ron erschien. Er war barfuß, aber immer noch so groß wie der Rotschopf. Er funkelte sie finster an, grabschte nach der Robe und zog sie sich über. Seine vom See nassen Haare klebten ihm am Gesicht.

"Ist dir nicht kalt?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

"Erst jetzt, seit ich nicht mehr im Wasser bin. Was macht ihr zwei hier unten?" fragte er spitz, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte, um seine Haare von dem Wasser zu befreien.

"Wir suchen dich", sagte Ron beiläufig. "Irgendeine Idee, weshalb Hermine in ihrem Schlafsaal schmollt?"

"Die Zeit des Monats?" fragte Blaise, schob sich das feuchte Haar aus den Augen und steckte die Hände in die Taschen. Er mied den Blick der Gryffindors und bückte sich, um seine Schuhe unter einem Busch hervorzuholen.

"Sogar _ich_ weiß, daß es das nicht ist", sagte Harry. Er warf Ron einen Blick zu, vorübergehend verunsichert. "Ist es doch nicht, oder?"

"Erst in ein paar Wochen, nach meiner Schätzung", antwortete Ron nach einem Augenblick des Nachdenkens. "Wir glauben, daß sie dich mag", teilte er Blaise mit.

"Ach, tatsächlich?" fragte Blaise, während er grob einen Fuß in einen seiner Schuhe schob. "Das bezweifle ich."

"Und ich habe den Einruck, Pansy glaubt, daß du Hermine magst."

"Wirklich. Wie interessant", bemerkte Blaise trocken und machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz, daß er Pansy hätte umbringen sollen, als er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte. Von ihrem Freund und dessen bestem Freund ausgefragt zu werden, war nicht unbedingt etwas, das er wollte.

"Und?" fragte Harry.

Blaise runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn ich "ja" sage, laßt ihr mich dann in Ruhe?"

"Ja!" sagte Ron eifrig.

"Also gut. Ich mag sie", gab Blaise zu. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er ihnen das offenbarte. "Aber ich glaube wirklich nicht, daß sie an mir interessiert ist." Seine Miene verfinsterte sich, als er hinzufügte: "Falls es euch entgangen ist, sie ist nicht mehr glücklich gewesen, seit sie erfahren hat, daß Krum ermordet wurde."

Blaise stellte sicher, daß seine Schuhe fest zugebunden waren. "Und wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, ich muß gehen und mich abtrocknen."

* * *

**Anmerkungen:**

Danke an meine treuen Reviewer: Loki Slytherin, Rubinonyx, kurai91, LadyEvelyn, silver moonstone und blub:)

**teddy172:** Bitte sehr ;). Noch Senf gefällig? Wenn schon jemand Camping auf sich nimmt, um auf ein Update zu warten, kann ich das Warten ja wenigstens so angenehm wie möglich machen. :) Ich hoffe nur, ich werde nicht noch kaffeeabhängig...

**ElliSophie:** Ich nehme mal an, die Autorin hat eine Möglichkeit gesucht, Ron sozusagen über Hermine hinwegzutrösten und gleichzeitig die Gryffindor-vs.-Slytherin-Problematik auszubauen. Da ist Pansy wahrscheinlich die ideale Wahl, wenn man bedenkt, daß sie nur aussieht wie ein Mops und nicht auch noch bullig ist, wie Millicent. Na ja, ist nur eine Vermutung. Wenn Du es genau wissen möchtest, kann ich sie ja mal fragen. :)


	7. Hermines erstaunliche Logik

**Kapitel 7  
in welchem Hermines Logik erstaunlich ist**

Blaise Zabini hatte miese Laune. Er hatte so schlechte Laune, daß er überrascht war, sich nicht von einer schwarzen Aura umhüllt zu sehen, als er in seinem Schlafsaal in den Spiegel sah. Er zupfte an seiner Schulrobe und stieg die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, in der Hoffnung mit einer Runde Explosivo einige seiner negativen Gefühle zu vertreiben. Leicht entflammbare Spiele hatten etwas an sich, das er im Moment sehr verlockend fand.

Unglücklicherweise befand sich der einzige freie Platz in der Nähe von Malfoy, der gerade mit Crabbe und Goyle sprach. Eigentlich sprach er eher _zu_ ihnen, da sie nie in die Unterhaltung eingriffen, außer um dem blonden Vertrauensschüler zuzustimmen. Blaise setzte sich träge und griff nach einer ausgelesenen Ausgabe des "Tagespropheten", die jemand auf dem Tisch liegengelassen hatte. Vielleicht würden ihn all die Geschichten über Tod und Mord von einer gewissen Hermine Jane Granger ablenken.

Innerlich verfluchte er den Silvesterabend. Wäre diese Nacht nicht gewesen und Finch-Fletchleys idiotischer Vorschlag, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, dann hätte Hermine nicht Finch-Fletchley geküßt, und Blaise hätte nicht bemerkt, daß er sie mochte.

Unwissenheit macht selig, so hieß es. Blaise stimmte dieser Behauptung nicht vollständig zu, aber manchmal traf sie zu. So wie jetzt. Dieser eine Kuß zwischen Hermine und diesem Hufflepuff hatte Blaise völlig aus der Bahn geworfen, und selbst als er von den Fortschritten im Mordfall Krum las, konnte er nicht anders, als an die Gryffindor zu denken.

"Also, Zabini", wandte Draco sich an ihn. "Ich hab gehört, du und Granger seid euch ziemlich nahe gekommen. Hast du sie schon rumgekriegt?" Blaise konnte das selbstgefällige Grinsen praktisch hören.

"Küßt du deine Mutter mit diesem Mund?" fragte Blaise abfällig, ohne von der Zeitung aufzublicken.

"Wag' es nicht, über meine Mutter zu reden, Zabini", drohte Malfoy und begann, sich von seinem Platz zu erheben. Crabbe knackte bedrohlich mit den Fingerknöcheln.

"Ich habe mich lediglich erkundigt, ob du so geschmacklos sein mußt", informierte Blaise kurzangebunden und blätterte um. Viktor Krums Gesicht blinzelte zu ihm herauf, und er schlug rasch die nächste Seite auf.

"Soll ich das also als ein "ja" verstehen?" fragte Malfoy, was ihm leises Gelächter von Crabbe und Goyle einbrachte.

"Das solltest du als ein "Kümmer-dich-um-deine-Angelegenheiten" verstehen." Blaise funkelte Malfoy wütend an. "Meine Beziehung zu Granger, was immer es für eine sein mag, geht dich nicht das geringste an." Er fand es seltsam, wieder ihren Nachnamen zu benutzen.

Malfoy lächelte ihn spöttisch an. "Sie läßt dich also nicht ran, Zabini?"

Blaise faltete die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie neben sich. Er lehnte sich nach vorn und verschränkte die Hände. "Ich unterhalte mich mit Pansy, Malfoy. Laß uns einfach sagen, daß ich genug Munition habe, um mich zu revanchieren, wenn du dich über mein Sexleben auslassen willst."

Der Malfoy-Erbe wurde blaß und preßte die Lippen fest zusammen. Offensichtlich war das etwas, was er nicht wollte. "Wie du willst, Zabini. Aber merk dir meine Worte, diese Schlammblut-Schlampe wird dein Niedergang sein."

"Nein, Malfoy", korrigierte Blaise ruhig mit einem stählernen Blitzen in den Augen. "Sie wird deiner sein."

ooOOoo

Alte Runen war wahrscheinlich Blaises Lieblingsfach. Erst als er zur ersten Stunde im neuen Jahr den Klassenraum erreichte fiel ihm jedoch ein, daß er neben Hermine würde sitzen müssen.

Er war ihr aus dem Weg gegangen, und er war ziemlich sicher, daß sie ihn ebenfalls mied. Er hatte ihre verabredete Italienischstunde absichtlich ausfallen lassen, und er hatte keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob sie überhaupt erschienen war.

Potter und Weasley hatten ihn tatsächlich dazu gebracht zuzugeben, daß er Hermine auf eine nicht streng platonische Weise mochte. So grauenhaft es gewesen war, ihnen das zu erzählen, die Tatsache, daß jemand außer ihm davon wußte war befreiend. Ihm war eine Last von den Schultern genommen.

Obwohl ihm diese Last genommen war - wenn auch nur teilweise - freute Blaise sich nicht besonders darauf, eine Stunde lang so dicht neben Hermine zu sitzen. Er hatte sie beinah geküßt, als er sie im Krankenflügel besucht hatte. Er hatte gespürt, wie sein Herz raste, als sie sich nähergekommen waren. Dann war die herbe Enttäuschung wie ein Bleigewicht auf ihn gefallen, als sie ihn gebeten hatte zu gehen.

'Sie bläst meinetwegen Trübsal, von wegen', dachte Blaise bitter, als er den Klassenraum betrat. Er war überrascht, daß sie nicht schon da war.

"Zabini", sagte eine tiefe Stimme. Als er sich umsah, sah er Theodore Nott, der ihn durchdringend anstarrte, ohne mit seinen blassen Augen zu blinzeln.

"Was?" raunzte er ungeduldig.

"Willst du heute neben mir sitzen?" Blaise gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln, etwas peinlich berührt, daß er Nott so angefahren hatte.

"Danke", murmelte er, während er sich neben den anderen Slytherin setzte. Theodore starrte ihn immer noch an, und Blaise fühlte sich verpflichtet zu fragen: "Warum hast du mich gefragt, ob ich hier sitzen will?"

"Sieh mal, Zabini, ich weiß, ich rede nicht viel mit dir, weil, na ja, weil ich mit niemandem viel rede." Er sah etwas betreten drein. "Aber sogar ich kann erkennen, daß du heute lieber nicht neben der Gryffindor sitzen willst."

"Sie heißt Hermine", sagte Blaise automatisch. Es ärgerte ihn ein wenig, daß Theodore sie "die Gryffindor" nannte.

"Na gut", sagte Theodore und holte eine leuchtend schwarz-orangefarbene Feder aus seiner Tasche. Blaise starrte die Feder an.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß du ein heimlicher Cannons-Fan bist", bemerkte Blaise, als er die beiden schwarzen Cs direkt über der Spitze sah. Theodore grinste.

"Schon seit ich klein war. Ihr Trainingsfeld ist gleich neben unserem Haus."

"Du und Weasley wärt ein schönes Paar", sagte Blaise, als ihm einfiel, wie Hermine ihm von der Leidenschaft des Rotschopfs für die Verlierermannschaft erzählt hatte.

Theodore schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir würden nie eine anständige Unterhaltung zustande bringen, solange er an den Lippen mit Parkinson zusammenklebt."

Blaises Augen weiteten sich. "Du weißt davon?" zischte er mit leiser Stimme, als die zwei Mädchen aus Ravenclaw den Raum betraten.

"Ich bin still und zurückgezogen, Zabini", antwortete Theodore ohne eine Spur Bitterkeit. "Das heißt nicht, daß ich blind bin."

Als Hermine eintraf, schien sie nicht im mindesten überrascht zu sein, daß Blaise neben Theodore saß, anstatt auf seinem gewöhnlichen Platz. Falls sie es war, verbarg sie es gut und ging zu ihrem üblichen Tisch.

Abgesehen von ein paar verstohlenen Blicken, die er Hermine hin und wieder zuwarf, überlebte Blaise Alte Runen. Am Ende der Stunde war es ihm ein Rätsel, warum er in den vergangenen Schuljahren nicht öfter mit Theodore gesprochen hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß er eine verwandte Seele in Slytherin gefunden hatte. Theodore teilte sogar seine verächtliche Meinung von Malfoy, wenn er auch nicht wie Blaise nach Kaffee süchtig war; sein Laster waren Zuckerfedern.

Er konnte sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, daß er und Theodore Freunde werden könnten. Theodore war aus freier Wahl Einzelgänger, nicht gezwungenermaßen, und schien die Leute, die er kannte, eher als "Bekanntschaften" denn als "Freunde" zu sehen. Auch hatte er so gut wie gar kein Interesse an Blaises Privatleben, was für einen Freund unabdinglich war.

Als er den Klassenraum am Ende der Stunde verließ, hörte Blaise, wie jemand seinen Namen rief. "Blaise!" Dann ein zaghaftes: "Zabini?"

Es war Hermine. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und fragte: "Ja?"

Entschuldigend erwiderte sie: "Du hast deine Feder fallenlassen." Hermine schien überrascht über seinen scharfen Ton. Sie reichte ihm die Feder. Er hatte ein Gefühl von Déjà-vu, als er sie wortlos nahm und in seine Tasche steckte. "Wiedersehen", sagte sie und wandte sich ab.

"Willst du immer noch, daß ich dir Italienisch beibringe?" fragte Blaise auf Italienisch. Sie sah verwirrt aus, während sie zu übersetzen versuchte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er wiederholte die Frage, etwas langsamer diesmal, obwohl er sich wunderte, weshalb er es anbot.

Langsam, immer noch unsicher bei der Verwendung der Sprache, antwortete Hermine: "Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Blaise nickte und sah ihr nach, während sie den Flur hinunterging. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und überlegte, ob er seine Kopf gegen die harte Oberfläche rammen sollte.

Wenn er ihr einfach sagte, wie er empfand, wäre vielleicht alles besser. Oder schlimmer. Im bestmöglichen Fall würde sie ihre unsterbliche Liebe zu ihm erklären, und sie würden für immer und ewig glücklich leben. Im schlimmstmöglichen Fall würde sie abgestoßen sein und ihm auf ewig aus dem Weg gehen, damit wäre er befreit und könnte sein Leben weiterleben.

Bei genauerem Nachdenken, sollte es zum schlimmstmöglichen Fall kommen, würde Blaise vermutlich in Betracht ziehen, sich vom Astronomieturm zu stürzen.

Als ihm diese Idee kam, war Blaise bestürzt über seine eigenen Gedanken. Empfand er wirklich so viel für die brünette Hexe?

Er war nicht mehr sicher.

ooOOoo

Hermine konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Deutsche Verben waren einfach nicht interessant, und ihre Gedanken schweiften andauernd zu Blaise ab. Hermine war verärgert über sich selbst, weil sie unaufmerksam war, gab aber schließlich auf und sagte sich, daß sie ja jederzeit Seamus' Notizen ausleihen und abschreiben konnte.

Sie nahm en neues Stück Pergament und begann, einen Brief an Blaise zu schreiben, während sie mit einem Ohr der Lehrerin zuhörte.

_Blaise,_

_ich würde mich normalerweise als durchaus eloquent bezeichnen, aber wenn ich versuche, diesen Brief zu schreiben, stelle ich fest, daß ich meine Gedanken nicht in Worte fassen kann. Bitte entschuldige jegliches Abschweifen._

_Ich habe über dein Angebot wegen des Italienischunterrichts nachgedacht, und so sehr er mir auch bei meinem Sprachenkurs hilft, ich halte das nicht für eine gute Idee, ebensowenig wie den Unterricht, den ich dir gegeben habe._

_Der Grund, weshalb ich nicht weitermachen möchte, ist Viktor. Das mag sich merkwürdig anhören, da er tot ist, aber die Tatsache, daß er ermordet wurde, ist genau der Grund, weshalb wir nicht weitermachen können. Ich war mal halb in ihn verliebt, so seltsam das klingen mag, und jetzt da er von Todessern ermordet wurde frage ich mich, ob es meine Schuld ist. Es ist bekannt, daß ich mit Harry befreundet bin, und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Voldemort (Ja, ich nenne seinen Namen.) versucht hat, über mich an Harry heranzukommen._

_Inzwischen wirst du dich wahrscheinlich wundern, was das alles mit dir zu tun hat. So sehr ich es auch verleugne, ich habe Gefühle für dich entwickelt, die etwas unangebracht sind. Ich habe Angst, daß du verletzt wirst. Ich denke, es wäre das beste, wenn wir unsere Freundschaft genauso belassen wie sie ist: freundschaftlich. Vielleicht ist es am besten, wenn wir uns voneinander fernhalten, jedenfalls für eine Weile._

_Da ich diesen Brief Daphne gegeben habe, damit sie ihn dir gibt, und ich ihn nicht versiegelt habe, habe ich keine Zweifel, daß sie ihn gelesen haben wird. Sie hat ein Herz aus Gold, aber sie ist eine unverbesserliche Klatschtante._

_Hermine_

Als Hermine den Brief noch einmal durchlas, fragte sie sich, ob es das Richtige war, diesen Brief zu schicken. Sie nahm ihren Gryffindor-Mut zusammen und faltete den Brief in der Mitte zusammen und dann noch einmal. Sorgfältig und sauber schrieb sie "Blaise" auf das Pergament. Sie schob den Brief an den Rand ihres Tisches und zwang sich, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren.

Der Brief schien jedoch etwas dagegen zu haben. Er verhöhnte sie, einfach nur ach so unschuldig daliegend. Ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament, das ihr Geheimnis enthielt. Es wartete nur darauf, gelesen zu werden, es wartete nur, daß jemand es fand und entdeckte, was sie für den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin empfand.

Sie hob den Brief vorsichtig auf, als hätte sie Angst, er könnte explodieren, und unterstrich behutsam Blaises Namen. Dieser eine Strich schien endgültig zu machen, was sie geschrieben hatte, und sie konnte den Brief für den Rest der Stunde ignorieren.

Als die Glocke läutete, schob sie Daphne den Zettel mit der Anweisung zu, ihn Blaise zu geben. Die blonde Hexe lächelte wissend und flitzte hinunter in die Kerker. Hermine seufzte, hievte ihre Tasche über ihre Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als sie in dem Raum voller Betriebsamkeit ankam, fand sie Harry, Ron und Ginny in eine lautstarke Runde Explosivo vertieft. Hermine setzte sich. Sie war froh, ihre Schuhe abstreifen zu können. Als die Karten, die Ron hielte, explodierten und dabei eine feine Aschenschicht auf seinem Gesicht hinterließen, fragte Harry: "Willst du mitspielen, Hermine?"

Hermine dachte an die Hausaufgaben, die vor ihr lagen, und überraschte die anderen, indem sie sagte: "Sicher." Ginny teilte die Karten neu aus, während Ron versuchte, sich mit dem Ärmel den Ruß aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

"Wo ist Dean?" fragte Hermine, überrascht, Ginnys Freund nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe zu sehen.

"Nachsitzen", erwiderte die jüngste Weasley verdrießlich. "Schon Zabini geknutscht?" fragte sie in demselben Tonfall.

Hermine ließ fast ihre Karten fallen. "Ginny!" rief sie. Dann sah sie Harry und Ron an, die sie beide angrinsten. "Ihr habt es Ginny erzählt!"

"Sie kann sehr überzeugend sein!" protestierte Ron.

Harry nickte zustimmend. "Sie hat mich mit einem Flederwicht-Fluch belegt - nicht die angenehmste Erfahrung, ich bin sicher, du stimmst mir da zu."

Hermine stöhnte, als sie eine Karte auf die warf, die Harry auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Die Herzkönigin. "Nein, hab ich nicht", teilte sie Ginny knapp mit. "Und wenn du es unbedingt wissen mußt, das werde ich auch nicht."

"Wieso nicht?" borte Ron nach und fügte dem Stapel eine Karte hinzu.

"Weil das keine gute Idee wäre", war Hermines Erwiderung, als Ginny die Pik-Zwei hinlegte.

"Er sieht schon irgendwie gut aus", sagte Ginny nach einer Weile nachdenklich. "Auf eine Groß-düster-und-Slytherin-Weise."

"Peng!" Harry hob den Kartenstapel auf. Er sah Ginny an. "Wir alle wissen, daß Hermine nicht nach dem Aussehen geht - immerhin war sie mit Krum beim Weihnachtsball." Er wurde bleich, als ihm klar wurde, was er gerade gesagt hatte. "Tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich. "Ich hatte vergessen, daß er... daß Krum..."

"Schon gut, Harry", sagte Hermine. "Manchmal vergeß' ich es auch. Es scheint manchmal nicht real zu sein." Sie seufzte. "Machmal frag ich mich, ob das alles hier nur ein Traum ist und ich als einfacher Muggel aufwachen werde."

"Wenn das ein Traum is, dann ist der aber sehr lebhaft", sagte Ron und legte eine Karte ab.

"Ich würde sagen, es ist manchmal eher wie ein Albtraum", sagte Harry ernst. "Wenn es ein Traum ist, dann bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich aufwachen will."

ooOOoo

Blaise legte seine Roben immer am Sonntagmorgen zum Waschen heraus. Es war ein Ritual, das er jedes Wochenende durchlief. Er sortierte die aus, die gereinigt werden mußten und legte sie zum Rest seiner schmutzigen Wäsche. Dann überprüfte er die Taschen, um sicherzugehen, daß nichts mehr darin war. Er hatte in der ersten Klasse auf diese Weise eine Unmenge Knuts verloren, bis er angefangen hatte, methodisch vorzugehen.

Soweit Blaise sich erinnern konnte, war das einzige Mal, daß er diese Routine durchbrochen hatte, im dritten Schuljahr gewesen, als er sich bei einem Ravenclaw aus seiner Kräuterkunde-Klasse mit den Windpocken angesteckt hatte und drei Tage im Krankenflügel zugebracht hatte, bis Madam Pomfrey befunden hatte, daß er nicht mehr ansteckend war. Danach war seine Wäsche-Routine für mehrere Wochen durcheinander gewesen, sehr zu Blaises Verärgerung.

Wie Blaise es sah, war nichts Falsches daran, auf seine Erscheinung stolz zu sein, insbesondere auf die Sauberkeit der Kleidung. Saubere Kleider waren für ihn ebenso wichtig wie seine persönliche Hygiene, man konnte das eine nicht ohne das andere haben.

Außerdem machte ordentlich gewaschene Kleidung, die gebügelt war, einen wesentlich besseren Eindruck als zerknitterte, die Reste des Mittagessens aufwies. Wegen dieser Einstellung stimmte Blaise Slytherin-Regel Nummer siebzig überhaupt nicht zu: Frömmigkeit kommt vor Sauberkeit.

Blaise zog ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament aus der Tasche einer seiner Schulroben und warf es achtlos aufs Bett. Als es landete, entdeckte er darauf seinen Namen, in ordentlicher Schrift und unterstrichen. Er runzelte die Stirn und hob es auf, während er sich wunderte, was es war. Er hatte nur eine vage Erinnerung daran, wie Daphne es ihm mit einem wissenden Lächeln überreichte. Als er zurückdachte, fiel ihm ein, daß er das Pergamentblatt in die Tasche gesteckt hatte, um es später zu lesen. Offensichtlich hatte er es vergessen.

Er faltete es auseinander und überflog es schnell. Blaise ließ sich schwer auf sein Bett sinken. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen las er den Brief noch einmal, um sicherzustellen, daß seine Augen ihn nicht täuschten.

Ausnahmsweise vergaß Blaise seine Wäsche und rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, wo Pansy und Daphne schläfrig über die Horoskope im "Sonntagspropheten" kicherten. "Sogar _ich_ weiß, daß das nicht passieren wird", sagte Daphne gerade.

"Wann hat Hermine dir das gegeben?" fragte Blaise und schwenkte den Brief drohend hin und her. Daphne blinzelte.

"Wie bitte?" fragte sie verwirrt.

"Der Brief von Hermine", antwortete Blaise durch zusammengebissene Zähne. "Wann hat sie ihn dir gegeben?" fragte er langsam, als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind reden.

"Neulich nach dem Sprachenkurs." Sie krauste die Nase. "Wieso? Hat du ihn noch nicht gelesen?"

"Hast _du_ ihn gelesen?" wollte er ungeduldig wissen. Er war nicht in der Stimmung für Daphnes Spielchen.

Daphne besaß den Anstand, überrascht darüber zu wirken, daß er sie beschuldigte. "Ähm, nein?" sagte sie zögernd.

"_Daphne_", warnte er. "Hast du ihn gelesen oder nicht?"

"Ja!" rief sie aus und warf die Hände in die Luft. "Ich _habe_ ihn gelesen, wenn du es _unbedingt_ wissen mußt, aber ich hatte ja nicht vor, dir das zu sagen, nicht wahr?"

Pansy sah Blaise neugierig an. "Was steht drin?" Blaise reichte ihr wortlos den Brief und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Die Slytherin-Vertrauensschülerin las ihn still und sah Blaise forschend an, als sie fertig war.

"Und ich dachte, sie wäre intelligent - ihre Logik verblüfft mich." Pansy las den Brief ein zweites Mal, bevor sie Blaise aufmerksam ansah. Schließlich sagte sie: "Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe, Hermine Granger hat, wie sie es nennt, "unangebrachte Gefühle" für dich?" Sie gab ihm das Blatt Pergament zurück.

Blaise nickte verdrießlich. "Ja."

"Und du hast, wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre, "unangebrachte Gefühle" für das buschhaarige Wunder."

"Ich schätze schon", murmelte Blaise, als er spürte, wie er rot wurde.

Ein angewiderter Ausdruck huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Warum zum Teufel sitzt du dann hier rum? Geh und such sie! Knutsch sie wieder zu Verstand, oder so was!" Daphne nickte eifrig ihre Zustimmung.

Für einen Moment saß Blaise nur da, fassungslos darüber, was Pansy ihm gerade zu tun aufgetragen hatte.

"Ich... ich kann nicht", sagte er schließlich.

"Warum nicht?" fragte Daphne.

"Weil... eben _darum_."

Pansy verzog das Gesicht. Dann sagte sie: "Du bist erbärmlich, weißt du das?" Blaise erwiderte nichts darauf und ging wieder zurück zu seinem Schlafsaal. Es war einfach für die beiden, ihm zu _sagen_, er solle gehen und etwas wegen des Briefs unternehmen, aber tatsächlich etwas zu _tun_ war etwas völlig anderes.

Blaise fegte seine Kleider von seinem Bett, legte sich hin und vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen. 'Verfluchte alte Runen, verfluchte Hermine Granger', dachte er bitter. 'Ich verfluche mich selbst dafür, daß ich sie tatsächlich mag. Gryffindors und Slytherins sollten sich nicht mögen.' Er rollte auf den Rücken, so daß er auf den Baldachin seines Himmelbettes starrte.

'Wir sind uns zu ähnlich', vermutete Blaise. 'Gryffindors und Slytherins sind sich zu ähnlich, deswegen streiten wir so viel.' Blaise schloß die Augen, während er darüber nachgrübelte, und atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete und auf seine Armbanduhr sah, war es ein Uhr. Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Er hatte ungefähr zwei Stunden geschlafen. Er richtete sich auf und streckte die Arme über dem Kopf.

Er entschloß sich, zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle zu gehen. Dort würde er hoffentlich Hermine begegnen. Er bemerkte, daß sein Herz bei dem Gedanken an die Gryffindor ein kleines bißchen schneller schlug, und er wünschte, das würde es nicht. Er konnte es praktisch schlagen hören, und er war sicher, daß es jemandem auffallen würde.

Als er die Große Halle erreichte - etwas außer Atem, denn er war ein wenig schneller gegangen als normalerweise - erkannte er Ron Weasleys Stimme und ging hinter einer Biegung im Korridor in Deckung.

"Was hast du denn heute noch so vor?" hörte er Ron fragen, als er dem Eingang der Großen Halle näherkam. Er war offenbar nicht allein, die Fußtritte, die er hören konnte, veranlaßten Blaise zu der Annahme, daß mindestens noch eine andere Person bei ihm war. Das war vermutlich Potter, nahm Blaise an, da Ron und Pansy nie zusammen in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen wurden. Abgesehen davon waren Pansy und Daphne noch im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen, als er gegangen war.

"Weiß nicht." Blaise war etwas überrascht, Hermine auf diese Frage antworten zu hören.

"Warum kommst du nicht runter zum Quidditchfeld?" schlug Harry Potter vor, als die drei in Sichtweite kamen. Harry schob seine Brille hoch. "Wir haben überlegt, ob wir versuchen sollen, ein spontanes Quidditchmatch auf die Beine zu stellen."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, als sie sich ihren Topf über die Schulter warf. "Ihr wißt doch, daß ich nutzlos bin, was Quidditch betrifft."

"Du könntest die Punkte zählen?" war Rons Vorschlag, als er freundschaftlich einen Arm um sie legte. Blaise verspürte ein eifersüchtiges Kribbeln bei dem Anblick, wie jemand anderes Hermine berührte, obgleich er wußte, daß Ron Pansy ergeben war. "Komm schon, Hermine", bettelte er mit großen Augen. "Wir verbringen nicht halb so viel Zeit miteinander wie früher."

"Wir würden nicht direkt Zeit miteinander verbringen, wenn ihr beide auf euren Besen herumfliegen würdet, oder?" Hermine war nicht im geringsten beeindruckt von Rons Vorschlag, wie sie alle drei "Zeit miteinander verbringen" konnten.

"Aber du könntest so was wie der Schiedsrichter sein", fuhr Ron mit einem Grinsen fort. "Du könntest uns zu Schnecke machen, wenn wir die Regeln brechen - darin bist du gut", neckte Ron.

"Das liegt daran, daß _ihr_ gut darin seid, Regeln zu brechen", entgegnete Hermine grinsend.

"Was sagst du, Hermine?" fragte Harry flehend. "Kommst du?" Er faltete die Hände, als würde er beten.

Hermine gab nach und nickte. "Gut. Ich muß nur hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum und meinen Umhang holen, okay? Es ist etwas kälter, als ich gedacht hatte."

"Hermine!" hörte Blaise sich sagen, trat vor und hielt ihr das Blatt Pergament hin. "Warte!"

Hermine versuchte ihn seufzend zu ignorieren, obwohl Rons Arm von ihrer Schulter glitt und sie fühlen konnte, wie Harry und Ron sie anstarrten. Schließlich sagte sie: "Geh." Sie benutzte Italienisch zur besonderen Betonung.

"Nein." Blaises Antwort war kurz und scharf. Er versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. "Ich hab gerade deinen Brief gelesen." Er hielt ihr das Pergament hin, und sie nahm es mit zitternden Fingern.

Hermine leckte sich über die Lippen und sagte: "Ich will nicht mit dir sprechen."

"Ich will aber mit dir sprechen." Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, was Hermine zwang, zu ihm aufzublicken, damit sie ihn herausfordernd ansehen konnte.

Atemlos und rot im Gesicht kamen Pansy Parkinson und Daphne Greengrass bei der Großen Halle an.

"Ich bin ein Idiot", sagte Blaise ernsthaft. Hermine sah ihn an wie um zu sagen. "Mußt du mir das wirklich extra sagen?" "Aber ich bin ein Idiot, der dich wesentlich mehr mag, als er sollte." Er kam noch näher, und Hermine stockte der Atem.

"Mir ist schwindlig", flüsterte sie. Blaise erkannte in einem entfernten Teil seines Bewußtseins, daß Daphne versuchte, ihre Unterhaltung flüsternd für die anderen aus dem Italienischen zu übersetzen.

"Mir auch." Blaise hielt inne und biß sich auf die Lippe. "Ich glaube, ich werde dich küssen."

"Tu es, bevor ich meine Meinung ändere."

"Blaise." Die Stimme war hartnäckig, und es war ganz sicher nicht Hermines. Blaise stöhnte und öffnete die Augen. "Wach auf", sagte ihm die Stimme.

"Ich bin wach", antwortete Blaise taumelig, als er erkannte, daß es Theodore war, der mit ihm sprach.

Augenblick – Theodore? War er nicht vor einer Minute noch draußen vor der Großen Halle gewesen? Wie war er zurück in seinen Schlafsaal gekommen?

"Du hast im Schlaf geredet", sagte Theodore. "Auf Italienisch", fügte er hinzu. "Du hast ausgesehen, als hättest du einen Albtraum."

Er hatte geträumt. Ale er auf die Uhr sah, war es erst Viertel vor zwölf. Er war nicht zur Großen Halle gegangen. Er hatte Hermine nicht geküßt. Alles war immer noch genauso wie vorher, und jetzt kam er sich vor wie ein Idiot, weil er im Schlaf geredet hatte.

"Nein", sagte er langsam. "Es war kein Albtraum, es war ..." Er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen und blickte zu Theodore hoch, der über ihm stand. "Hast du mal einen Traum gehabt, der wirklich surreal war – wo nichts wie in der Wirklichkeit war?" fragte er.

Theodore schien darüber nachzudenken. "Ich hab mal geträumt, daß Harry Potter in ein Nashorn verwandelt wurde", bot er an.

Das war mit Sicherheit bizarr, aber Blaise sagte nichts dazu. Statt dessen sagte er: "Na ja, ich glaube, ich hatte gerade einen Traum, der die Wirklichkeit surreal erscheinen läßt."

"Dein Traum war perfekt, und dein wahres Leben ist verkorkst?" fragte Theodore.

"So ungefähr."

ooOOoo

Schließlich kam der Tag, an dem er seine Hausaufgabe für Alte Runen abgeben mußte. Blaise blätterte den Ordner mit den Notizen durch, die er seit Beginn des Schuljahres angehäuft hatte und zupfte das Pergamentblatt mit den Themen heraus, das Professor Mayfair ihm gegeben hatte. Sogar jetzt erschienen ihm einige davon noch lächerlich. _Alte Runen auf UTZ-Niveau - Erstes Jahr _war die Überschrift.

Eine der Fragen sprang ihm ins Auge: _Das Studium der Runen wird als Teil einer abgerundeten Ausbildung angesehen. Inwieweit stimmen Sie zu?_

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Hermine, und er stellte sich vor, wie sie dasselbe tat wie er – ihre Hausaufgabe zum x-ten Mal überprüfen. Er stellte sich vor, wie sich ihr Haar um ihre Schultern wellte. Wie sie ihre Nase mit ihrer Feder kratzte, wenn sie versuchte, eine besonders schwierige Rune zu entziffern.

'Wie wichtig sind alte Runen?' überlegte er.

'Lebenswichtig.'

**Ende Teil 1**

* * *

**Anmerkungen: **

Kein Grund zur Verzweiflung, ich arbeite an der Fortsetzung. ;) Der Titel lautet "Alte Runen in der modernen Welt". Ich weiß noch nicht, wie schnell ich das schaffe, aber in den nächsten Tagen müßte ich das erste Kapitel fertig haben. :)

Euch ist vielleicht das Kartenspiel aufgefallen, das in diesem Kapitel dauernd vorkommt. Es ist dasselbe, das in der offiziellen Übersetzung "Snape explodiert" heißt. Da es das aber nun mal nicht heißt (Original: Exploding Snap), konnte ich mich nicht dazu überwinden, es so zu nennen. Falls jemand eine gute Übersetzungsidee dazu hat, immer her damit. Das hier war nur eine Notlösung.

Ein herzliches Dankeschön allen fleißigen Kommentarschreibern des ersten Teils. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder. :)

* * *

**Silke Riddle:** Viktors Tod führt zu Hermines "verblüffender Logik", wie man sieht. ;) Ob es später noch irgendwie bedeutsam ist, weiß ich im Moment auch nicht, aber die Hauptaufgabe des bedauernswerten Viktors war wohl, Hermine mit seinem Tod zu belasten. Der Ärmste...  
Hermine ist wahrscheinlich sowohl wegen Viktors Tod deprimiert als auch wegen der Tatsache, daß sie sich von Blaise fernhalten muß, um ihn nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Zumindest glaubt sie das ja. Außerdem darf sie sich nicht mehr verwandeln.  
Was das Schwimmen in Eiswasser angeht muß ich sagen: Da kann ich nur zustimmen. ;)

**Maia May:** Stimmt, die Rollen sind hier mal etwas vertauscht. Bietet sich bei diesen Paaren wohl an. :)

**Loki Slytherin:** Ich will mal nicht hoffen, daß es dazu kommt... Obwohl... immerhin wär ich ja in guter Gesellschaft. ;)

**LadyEvelyn:** Gut zu wissen, daß Du stets um die Gesundheit unserer beiden Helden besorgt bist. Ich hoffe, Du bist zufrieden, niemand ist verhungert, niemand wurde ertränkt. Nur immer noch alle müde... Aber um es gleich zu sagen (in bezug auf Deinen Kommentar zu Kapitel 5): Wir werfen mal alle gemeinsam einen Blick auf den oberen Bildrand: _Fiction Rated: T._ In nächster Zeit also wohl erst mal nicht... ;) Hoffen wir trotzdem auf ein Happyend. :)

**EllieSophie:** Immer mit der Ruhe, sie schaffen es noch... irgendwann. :)

**teddy172:** Das beruhigt mich. :)  
Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, wie dieses Butterbier eigentlich schmecken soll. Ich stell mir das irgendwie seltsam vor... :) Aber das mit dem Tränkemeister beunruhigt mich jetzt... vor allem dieses teuflische Grinsen... Hm, was soll ich davon halten? Ich geh besser schnell in Deckung, bis ich weiß, was Du planst... ;)  
Und wieso hab ich das Gefühl, daß hier alle auf den schwimmenden Blaise fixiert sind?

**silver moonstone:** Wie ich sehe, hast Du bei der Sesamstraße aufgepaßt. ;) So viele Fragen auf einmal... Ok...(tief Luft hol):  
Die Überschrift bezieht sich darauf, daß Hermine und Blaise beide deprimiert sind, nehm' ich an.  
Draco weiß ich Moment noch gar nichts von Pansy und Ron, aber er wäre wohl in der Tat nicht sehr erfreut. ;)  
Fürs erste darf Hermine sich nicht mehr verwandeln. Deswegen bläst sie natürlich Trübsal, aber auch wegen Viktors Tod und weil sie Blaise nicht mehr treffen zu können glaubt.  
Was Harry betrifft, wir werden uns überraschen lassen müssen.  
Blaise wird sich bald verwandeln. In was... tja. Ihr werdet ja sehen. ;)

**Vielen Dank an:** kurai91, blub, Rubinonyx und sweet-teeni!


End file.
